Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Sesshoumaru's Fiend
Summary: Complete! Sesshoumaru must defend Kagome against her cousin and exboyfriend, who claim she assaulted Kikyo. Find out what happens!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own nothing…only what I bought with my money

Claimer: The idea is mine and any original characters I may introduce

You would be considered an idiot if you haven't heard of Taisho Sesshoumaru, the most successful defense lawyer in all of Japan. He has been practicing law for 3 years and hasn't lost a case yet. Until one fateful day, he meets her, the devil in size 8 sneakers; Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" the husky judge wearing black proceeding robes asked the dozen people present in the jury box. The head juror rose from her seat, smoothed out her black knee-length skirt and bowed low in respect to the judge before replying.

"We have, your Honor."

"And how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant…not guilty."

Taisho Sesshoumaru rose from the defendant's table wearing a black Armani suit with a nice blue crisp top and a matching black tie. His satin hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, much like his father wears, and his bangs remained covering his forehead.

Taisho's busty client jumped up from the table and squealed loudly as she launched herself at Sesshoumaru.

"Domo arigoto, Sesshoumaru-sama! Domo arigoto." Tskui Kaguya cried, her monkey arms still wrapped around his hips. (He was very tall and she couldn't reach his neck.) She looked up into his haunted ingots eyes from her short height of 4''11. "How can I ever repay you for helping me?"

Kaguya smiled at Sesshoumaru seductively as she tossed her butt length black hair over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru finally released himself from her iron grip and looked down upon her curvaceous body. "Get my cheques in soon." He replied with a voice so cold it could freeze Hell over. Kaguya gave a pouty lip face, in desperation for a good lay.

Obviously, Sesshoumaru didn't notice. After her final fail attempt, Kaguya turned on the ball of her foot and stormed out of the courtroom, only to be hounded by the press.

With that said and done, he gathered the last few of his case papers and evidence folders and put them inside his black lather briefcase. He extracted his Aviator's sunglasses from his briefcase and slid them onto his face. Snapping it shut, he exited the court room through the main doors.

Thankfully, the press had flocked to Kaguya who was more than willing to sell them her "sob story."

* * *

It was very late at night when Sesshoumaru pulled up to his three-story mansion in his sleek black Jaguar. He had to return to the office after the trial this afternoon so he could collect his new case file. Unlike most attorneys, Sesshoumaru only handled one case at a time so that he could give the need care and attention toward the preparation of his cases.

He briskly exited his car, locking it behind him with a high pitched _beep beep. _Sesshoumaru brandished his keys from his pants pockets and plunged them into the lock, prying open the door, only to lock it behind him.

Sesshoumaru had taken his hair down after court and now it swayed gracefully behind him as he walked. Depositing all of his documents and paper work in his large study, he headed toward the main stair case. Sesshoumaru glided up the stairs with ease, shedding his coat, loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his silk shirt in the process.

At the top of the lengthy stair case, he turned left and headed for his young daughters bedroom. Gently pushing open the door, he looked into the room adorned in pink, stuffed animals, Barbies, and many of other toys, only to find that his daughter was not there. Inwardly sighing, he deduced where the little child had wandered off to; his room.

Retreating back down the hallway, back to where the stair case was, he passed them and entered the fourth door on the left. His door was left open which probably meant that Rin could not close it once she got in. He smiled a small, light smile at the thought of his two and a half year old daughter trying to open, let alone close, the massive door.

Rin had been a blessing in disguise. She had not been planned, and at first he was reluctant to admit that she was his daughter, but when he gazed into her big molasses colored eyes, he had fallen in love.

Rin had been a product of one of his many past girlfriends. One of the many he truly did not wish to dwell upon. Abi. Abi had not wanted Rin, even from the first day she was born. She wanted nothing to do with her and she still doesn't, thus she does not come around to their home, ever.

'All thanks to my little tenshi, Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought proudly as he entered his room. He could not help a soft sigh that escaped his lips as he looked around his once solitude room. Now, almost every visible surface, that the two year old could reach, was filled with pieces of paper with colorful drawings on them.

When he closed the door, he turned around and saw a picture near the bottom of the door that caught his attention. As most two year olds, she was not the best drawer, but she still put forth a great effort, so much so that most of the time you could actually tell what was in the picture.

She drew a picture of when Rin and Sesshoumaru spent the entire day at the beach. Sesshoumaru had one of those stress marks adorning his forehead as a crab attached himself to Sesshoumaru. Rin was standing not to far away, laughing. He smiled softly at the picture, not because it reminded him of the time when that damned crab had enough nerve to attach itself to his person, but that she found it a worthy enough event to depict.

At the bottom of the page, no doubt written by one of the servants, it read 'Daddy and Me and Mr.Crabby McCrabbCrabb.'

Sesshoumaru looked at the page for a minute more with an amused look on his face before he sauntered over to his deep oak desk and deposited the page there. He looked across the room, toward his bed, which was larger than a king size, adorned with black silk sheets and black throw over, to the slight bump known as Rin.

He walked over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and walked into his adjoining bathroom to change. Upon returning, he noticed the little lump had not yet moved. Casually walking over to his bed, he pulled back the sheets and blankets and climbed in.

Rin felt the bed collapse slightly under an unknown weight. She turned over to face the intruder only to collided face first into Sesshoumaru's chest. He let out a small chuckle as the child looked up at him through sleep clouded eyes.

"Daddy…" Rin let out a long yawn.

"Hush now. Go back to sleep, tenshi. I am taking the day off tomorrow." Sesshoumaru cooed softly. Rin was the only being alive that he showed any emotion to, mainly because she was his own flesh and blood and the only one to melt his artic heart.

"Rin love Daddy."

"I love you too, Rin."

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back and pulled his young daughter onto his firm chest. She snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep almost instantly. She was tiny enough to curl up on his chest alone with room to spare. He gazed down at her lovingly, wondering what he would do without her. Wanting to dismiss the thought, he stroked Rin's head lovingly until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome picked up her little black cordless phone from beside her bed, and started to dial the 7 digit number, exiting her room to enter into the main area of her tiny apartment. Her low cut jeans hugged her hips and curvy legs nicely and her kaki shirt that framed her gracious torso matched perfectly. Plonking down on the couch that is some how, by Kami's grace, still not broken, she waited for someone to pick up the phone on the receiving end of her call.

She picked impatiently at a hole in the knees in her jeans. Her long black, thick hair fell down her back, just past her butt. She had big brown curious and mischievous eyes that almost no one could trust.

Finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for pick up. The name is Knightly. I.P. Knightly. Ok I want - "

"Kagome, this is the 6th time - "

"Seventh."

" – fine SEVENTH time you've called this hour! I'm sorry, but I have to work!" Sango replied. "Now Kagome, did you need something?"

"Uhh…" Kagome forgot about what she wanted. "Oh right! Ok, so, are you still going to pick up the pizza on your way over tonight?"

Kagome had been holed up in her quaint apartment for far too long. Sango knew this while Kagome chose to ignore it. Kagome had just been dumped by her boyfriend of two years for her cousin, Kikyo! She was absolutely devastated when he told her. She refused to leave or talk to anyone. Well, at least she was talking now. Sango found that a little step in the right direction.

"Yes, of course Kagome. You know, you really need to get out for a while. I know! How about we go down to a club tomorrow night! C'mon Hunny! It will be so much fun! And I won't take no for an answer!" Sango said defiantly.

"Well I guess that leaves me no choice -" Kagome started.

"That's the spirit, girl!"

"I'll have to kill you." Kagome continued in a deadpan voice.

"Sure thing. I'll be over in a bit."

"I'm serious! You are as good as dead, Sango!"

"Uh huh." With that, Sango hung up the phone on her sadistic friend.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin spent the entire day together. They went to the park, the zoo, the museum, and the local fair. Currently, Sesshoumaru was dressed in a large pink hat and had somehow forced his ass into little tiny chair to play tea party with Rin.

'This is so degrading.' Sesshoumaru thought stoically. 'But it's only for a little while. I can never deny Rin what she wants.'

Rin held up a plastic white tea pot rimmed with pink trim, inside in contained tea, but it was the good kind, easiest to clean up in case of a spill; the invisible kind of tea. It was a silent question to see if he wanted more.

"No, thank you, Rin" the silver haired man replied.

The both say in a comfortable silence for a while. Rin finally broke the silence by asking a question he thought he would never hear.

"Rin play alone, now?" Rin asked innocently, as if she was almost afraid of hurting his feelings.

On the inside, Sesshoumaru did his own version of a $10 million happy dance.

"Indeed."

Sesshoumaru stood up, removed the hat from his head and placed it on one of her numerous stuffed animals. He bent down low to kiss her on the head. He received a movie star smile from her.

"Rin, Daddy is going out tonight alright? I want you to be a good girl for Daddy. You can do that, ne?"

"Yes Daddy!" Rin responded happily.

Sesshoumaru smiled warmly before leaving the room that closely resembled Pepto Bysmol.

Sesshoumaru walked into his huge walk in closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt. After throwing on some shoes, he walked down stairs left the house, only to enter into his extravagant Jaguar.


	2. Kobi Yoshi

* * *

Chapter Two: Kobi Yoshi

* * *

Kagome was slumped in her death trap of a couch. Her butt was sticking straight up in the air, her left cheek was on the cushions, while her right arm was hanging off of the side of the couch nonchalantly. A loud noise rippled throughout the apartment. What was that noise? The ever so graceful noise of Kagome's snore, which closely resembled the sound of a fog horn.

Sango had come over the night before, bringing the promised pizza along with her, and she talked about the club that they were going to go to the next day, called the Kobi Yoshi. Kagome was lacking excitement through out the whole conversation. She only perked up when it was over!

A light knock came at her apartment door. Kagome, still asleep, snorted in response. The knock came again, this time more persistent.

Kagome was jolted awake by the banging noise, and fell off of the couch. She landed unceremoniously on her ass. Extracting herself from the carpet, she walked to the door, all the while rubbing her sore bottom. Pulling back the chain lock and dead bolt, she opened the door to find Sango dressed in form fitting black pants and a black tee-shirt with white writing that looked like it was written in dripping blood, that said "Don't Beat Kids, They Have Guns Now." Her onyx hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Higurashi Kagome! What do you think you are doing?! You were supposed to be ready for 9 o'clock!" Sango fumed at the sleep deprived girl.

Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing blue bikini style panties, a huge gray sweat shirt, and her hair was shooting from her head in a million different directions.

"What?" Kagome asked in a daze.

Sango stormed past the girl only to turn around and grab her by he elbow and yank her back into the apartment. She spun Kagome around to face her and grabbed onto her upper arms to show that she was dead serious.

"You will get your skinny white ass into that shower," Sango said through clenched teeth while pointing toward the bathroom. "You will wash your hair, brush your teeth, blow dry and style your hair and put some decent clothes on. And so help me Kami, if you don't do it now, I will personally assist you!"

"Eww…Sango! You want to see me naked?"

"Get your ass in gear NOW, HIGURASHI!!"

At the instant, Kagome pried away from Sango's death grip on her arms and ran straight for the bathroom and slammed the door. Sango sighed in irritation. In a matter of moments, she heard the water beat against the porcelain tub, indicating that Kagome was doing as she was told.

Sango walked over to the couch and cautiously sat down on the poor excuse for a couch and reached for the television remote. 15 minutes later, Sango heard the blow drier going. She smirked to herself. 'I AM da bomb! Although I should have done this earlier.'

That thought instantly saddened Sango and her face dropped in guilt. Should she have pushed Kagome more to leave her house? Sango and Kagome were like sisters. Would Kagome have been back to her old self again if she had been more insistent in the beginning?

Sango's depressed train of thought was shoved off its tracks when she saw Kagome walk into the room. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to her thighs but then went into a massive flare that covered her shoes. She also had on a black halter top that tied up around the neck and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Kagome's midnight locks cascaded down her back in gentle curls. A small black choker necklace adorned her swan like neck. She looked absolutely perfect.

"You look great Kagome!" Sango said with a bright expression on her face, which almost instantly dimmed the next second. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kagome. You didn't deserve that."

"Meh. No harm, no foul."

" But - "

"Ass."

"Huh?"

"Aren't we playing a game?"

Sango stood in Kagome's living room, stupefied, while Kagome was wearing a slight mischievous grin.

"You know! The game where someone says a word and you have to find a word that is similar."

"Oh Kagome…" Sango started.

"Yah?"

"You are completely demented, my friend. COMPLETELY."

"Takes one to know one."

"I suppose it does. By the way, we are going to be picking someone up on the way to the club."

"Who?"

* * *

Tanaka Jakotsu closed the front door behind him. He turned around to soak in the night air. 'Oh it's going to be a nice night tonight.'

A yellow VW pulled up in front of his house once he finished that thought. He looked toward the car to see the top down and two women sitting inside of it.

Jakotsu gave a high pitched shriek as we hobbled toward the car. His new designer shoes were pinching his humongous feet. Everyone told him he should not wear them if they hurt, but Jakotsu went by the age old saying, "If it hurts, it looks good", which was exactly opposite in this case.

"Oh my Kami! Kagome, I haven't seen you in like so long! Oh you look absolutely stunning, my dear! It will be hard to determine who will get more glances from hot men; me or you!" Jakotsu said in a happy voice. He was wearing tight leather pants, not the very shiny style of pants, but they were still leather, with a black top. His hair was down and grazed his shoulders.

"Uhh Jak? We're not going to a gay bar." Sango pointed out.

"Oh I know! You two would stand out like a giant pink bunny!" Jakotsu giggled to himself at the thought of the two females in front of him, walking around in bunny suits.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. 'Kami, I missed his quirky antics.'

Jakotsu gave a graceful leap, courtesy of 15 years of ballet, and plopped himself in the back of Sango's car.

"Ok ladies! Let's go get some hot man ass!" Jakotsu cried out.

Kagome could not help but laugh at loud at his remark. 'This will be one interesting night.'

* * *

The traipsing trio entered the club. It was the newest club in Tokyo, so as you can guess, it was quite popular. The loud techno music blasted to every corner of the club, while colored lights shimmied up and down the walls and dance floor. They found a round table booth off by one of the walls. Once situated, they ordered their drinks and then sat there, soaking in the atmosphere.

The waitress returned with their beverages as requested, a midori sour for Jakotsu, a Labatt's Blue for Sango, and rum and coke for Kagome.

Jakotsu cleared his throat. "I would like to propose a toast!" He yelled over the music. "To Kagome! The girl who can over come anything! And to Sango! The girl who pulled Kagome's ass off the path of becoming a hermit and into the path of…well… I don't know but I know you won't be a hermit!"

Kagome and Sango laughed while the glasses all hit up against one another. Everyone swung their drinks, and heads, back and swallowed it in a matter of seconds. When Kagome brought her head back down and wiped away any running liquid, she spotted a seductive beast across the room.

She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful features. He had long silver hair, just how long she wasn't sure because he was sitting. His well built body was etched through the tee-shirt that he wore. The next moment, he looked up from his drink and gazed straight at her. His extravagant marmalade eyes that sparkled in the laser lights drew her in. He resembled her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha, in the slightest manner, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was far more attractive.

Kagome could feel her body get warmer when he raised one of his sleek silver eyebrows at her in amusement. The unknown god tipped his head to the right slightly, in a curious manner, as he focused on Kagome.

They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other, not being able to pull away. The enticing staring contest came to a halt when Sango shook her shoulder gently to grab her attention. Kagome reluctantly pulled her eyes toward her friend.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked in a concerned manner.

"Peachy!" Kagome replied in a cheery manner. "Waitress! Another round of drinks please!"

Four rounds later, Kagome was becoming very intoxicated, as well as Sango. Jakotsu, on the other hand, had stopped drinking for a number of reasons.

1) He wanted to be the responsible one and make sure they called a cab so they wouldn't drive home

and

2) He wanted to go man hunting and as he said, "Alcohol breath doesn't attracted sexy guys! Jakotsu does!"

Sango and Kagome were now laughing at nothing in particular as they made their way to the dance floor. The rhythm of the song hummed through their bodies as they danced. Kagome was looking down at her feet, trying to suppress the unnecessary laughter, when I pair of shoes came into her view and stopped. Kagome looked up slowly, as if she was in a horror movie and was about to come face to face with the murderer.

She almost fell on her ass for the second time that day when she looked into those gold eyes that were glazed over with alcohol. He smiled seductively down at her and Kagome's legs turned to jell-o.

A new song started to play as she spun around and pushed her back flush against the stranger's chest. 'Oh fuckin' Kami! He's hot!'

As the music picked up, she started to grind her butt into the crotch of his jeans. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and pulled her closer to increase the pressure. At this point he groaned.

Kagome started to rub up against him in more of a frenzy, but still in time with the music. Her dance partner bent down and started to kiss, lick, and nip her neck and shoulders. When he found her choker, he started to pull on it with his teeth. The silver haired god started to rub her hands across her planed stomach, under her shirt.

Finally the song ended, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. He walked over to a booth and sat down, only to pull his ravened haired vixen into his lap, to straddle him. He pulled her neck down and started to kiss her mouth hungrily. The man bit her bottom lip, telling her to open her mouth, which she agreed to without further request. They both groaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Kagome sat up in his lap straighter and puller his head back by his hair. She forced her tongue down his throat again, claiming dominance.

She pulled away and started to lay heavy, wet kisses down his cheeks to his ear lobe. In an instant, she shoved her tongue into his ear. He let out a heavy moan and squeezed her ass. Kagome started to pant heavily from all of the contact.

Out of no where, a snicker behind Kagome erupted. A heavy scent of cheap perfume filled the surrounding air. Before she even got the chance to turn around, the figure spoke over the music.

"Hahahah! What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You can't find a half decent girlfriend so you get some random whore to please you? Your fucking pathetic, you dog!"

Kagome froze in her ministrations when she recognized that voice. 'Inuyasha?!'

"Leave now, Neanderthal. We're busy." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. With that said, he returned his attention to Kagome and started to ravish her neck.

"Feh! As if I would listen to you!" Inuyasha replied childishly.

"That's right! You can't tell us what to do!" Kikyo's voice ran through. Kagome groaned in aggravation. Sesshoumaru could tell she was distraught and shot his brother and his whore a death glare.

Kagome turned around and faced the two idiots interrupting their mini-foreplay. She growled at them in warning. She popped off of Sesshoumaru's lap and looked directly into Kikyo's eyes before demanding she leave now, or there would be hell to pay.

"Are you threatening me?!" Kikyou screamed.

At that instant, Kagome picked up a lonesome class filled with whiskey and threw it at Kikyo. It hit the wall behind her, mere centimeters from her head. Kikyo stood there with a stunned look on her face. Satisfied with the results, she spun around and climbed back onto Sesshoumaru and started to lick behind his ear.

"Leave now, hanyou, unless you want to be unable to produce children." Sesshoumaru threatened as best as he could, currently being distracted from the woman on his lap.

"Feh! You don't scare us, Sesshoumaru!"

Just then, Jakotsu popped up and looped his arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling the silver haired man closer to him.

"Mmmmm….my gay-dar is on high alert right now! You wanna come back to my place, Sugar?" Jakotsu asked, seductively as he ran his fingers lightly down Inuyasha's jaw bone.

"I ain't gay!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't". Jakotsu replied with a wink.

Inuyasha shuddered as he pulled Kikyo away from them. Kagome looked up from her hiding spot in Sesshoumaru's neck to see Jakotsu standing there with a heart broken look on his face. Kagome pulled herself unstably from Sesshoumaru's lap. He groaned at the sudden lost of her gentle weight.

Kagome pulled Jakotsu into a tight hug.

"Aww, Jak!" Kagome exclaimed, still completely drunk. "I'm sorry it didn't work out! You know what they say though! 'There are always more birds in the house!' Keep trying!" Kagome winked at him happily before she turned around and jumped back onto Sesshoumaru, continuing her previous actions.

Jakotsu walked away with a determined face on.

Kagome could feel how hard he was through their pants.

'Hmmm…he feels really big. I wonder how big he really is? Ooo…Bad thought Kagome! A sexy, hot, steamy, heavy, o-my-kami of a thought, but still bad. Hmmm.. I wonder if he is a bad boy. Does this bad boy need to be punished?' Kagome was grinning to herself mischievously.

Sesshoumaru looked at the vixen currently situated in his lap.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. When he looked into her eyes, he could see that they were clouded with lust, which only made him harder.

"Mmm. What is your name, tenshi?" Sesshoumaru whispered sexily into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Kagome."

"Well, Ka-go-me, would you give me the honor of accompanying me home tonight?"

Kagome moaned at the thought of him being naked. She seemed at a lost for words, so all she did was nod her head.

"Let me go tell my friends I won't need a ride home."

He nodded his head in understanding as she climbed off of him and staggered to find her friends.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome met up at the entrance of the club. Sesshoumaru called for his limo to pick them up since he was too drunk to drive. One of his servants drove his fancy car he arrived in.

Once the back door in the limo was closed, Sesshoumaru pounced on Kagome. She was trapped beneath him and their lips and tongues were in a fierce battle.

Sesshoumaru started to grind his hips into Kagome's. She, in turn, started to buck against him. He smiled inwardly at the reaction he was receiving.

They arrived at his home in a matter of minutes. He picked her up and carried her out of the car. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as his one arm was under her bottom for support. Holding her carefully he maneuvered and opened the front door, never breaking their searing kiss.

He jogged up the stairs and turned down the hallway that led to his bedroom. He knew Rin would already be asleep by now, so he didn't have to worry about her seeing him. Sesshoumaru pushed open the heavy door with his back. Once they were inside, he closed it with his heel before locking it behind them. Kagome abandoned his lips and made her way down his sculpted chest.

Sesshoumaru glided over to the bed before he shoved her into the soft mattress, climbing on top of her instantly. He let a seductive grin cross his face. 'Thank Kami I thought to get this room sound-proofed. It will certainly prove useful tonight.'


	3. Arrested Development

* * *

Chapter Three: Arrested Development

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at her through lust filled eyes. He crawled up to her like a beast stalking his prey. Using both of his hands, he grabbed onto her wrists and held them in place with his own, on the bed, beside her head. She squirmed a little to try and get out of his grasp, but only succeed in getting a dominating smirk on his pleasant features.

He bent his head down, still holding her hands, and kissed her lips softly, almost teasingly. Kagome tried to add more pressure to the kiss, but every time she did, Sesshoumaru would pull back, causing her to groan in frustration.

Eventually, he gave into her demands, and started to bite her lower lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a good imprint. He released her mouth and started to travel down the side of her face to her ear. Sesshoumaru sucked her ear lobe into his mouth and began to bite it, then sooth it by licking it.

He traveled down her neck to where her pulse was beating. Kagome moaned as he applied pressure to it with his tongue. He released one of her hands, only to grab it with his other, so that he would have at least one hand available so he could play with her. He lifted both of her hand above her head and kept them there.

All of a sudden, Kagome seemed to sober and realized the situation she was in.

"Umm…" Kagome started nervously.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his ministrations to look at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked smoothly.

"Uhhh…" Kagome was at a lost for words. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru studied her face with a pensive look. He found the hidden message in her eyes in an instant.

"Do you wish to stop?"

Kagome was silent. She wanted to say something, and that was evident because she kept opening and closing her mouth. How would she tell him that she was not ready, without hurt his feelings, pride, and ego?

"I will not be mad if you wish to stop." It was as if Sesshoumaru could read her thoughts. Sesshoumaru's baritone voice rung throughout her ears.

All Kagome could do was nod.

Sesshoumaru let a gentle smile caress his face as he pulled away from her body and released her hands. He pulled himself up and sat on the back of is lower legs, his hands resting on the top of his thighs.

"Would you like a guest bedroom or do you with to stay here with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"I'll stay here." She replied in all confidence.

Still fully clothed, she pulled him back down onto the bed so that he was facing her front. They simply lay their gazing into each other's eyes until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Want to play a game?" He asked.

Kagome flushed a light pink, trying to decipher the meaning of his question.

"What kind of game?" She whispered.

"A simple get – to – know you game." He replied. "I tell you something, then you tell me something."

"Deal."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features.

"Good. I shall go first. I take 30 minute showers because it takes me 20 minutes to wash my hair."

Kagome could hold back the giggle if amusement. Sesshoumaru smiled even deeper in admiration of her enticing laugh.

"Ok, my turn." Kagome said after her little fit was over. "I completely love Barbies."

"Then you will do well with my daughter. She has quite the addiction to them." He informed her as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"You have a daughter?" She asked as she started to lean into his large warm hand.

"Yes. She's two."

"That's adorable."

"She truly is. But be careful, she can be quite mischievous."

"That's ok. I'm told I can be mischievous as well."

"Hn."

"What kind of reply is that?"

"Mine."

"Hn is not a word, brainy-ak."

"It is to."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Who cares what you say?"

"I do."

"Hn."

"I thought you said 'hn' wasn't a word."

"It isn't, you Artic Monkey."

"Well that's a new nickname."

"Trust me, Monkey Butt, that was not a term of endearment."

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked as amusement danced across his eyes. He ceased stroking her cheek and just took to looking into her eyes.

"Positive."

"Well then, I only see it fit that I give you a nickname."

"Say what?"

"How about…"

"How about nothing?"

"No. 'Nothing' is such a bad nickname for you. This Sesshoumaru must think of a better one."

"Oh, you don't have to." Kagome replied, hoping he wouldn't think of a name for her.

"I've got it." Kagome looked at him nervously. "Miko. Your nickname is Miko."

"But I'm not a miko! O dear Kami, kill me now!"

"I will not."

"I didn't say you, oh King of the Ice Cubes."

"I could be Kami. You don't know. Well that is most definitely a weird nickname." Sesshoumaru mused.

"Can we drop it?"

"I suppose."

Kagome let out a long yawn and stretched out her legs under the sheets.

"Enough talking. For now, lets us simply go to sleep."

"You know what, that is probably the smartest thing you've said all night."

"Hn."

"Good Night, Icicle Ass."

"Good Night, Miko."

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning lying next to the silver haired god. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stretched out her sore muscles and stood up. Walking across the room, she grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's tee-shirts (since she didn't want to put on her dirty clothes), and put on some underwear that she had in her purse. 'Mom is so smart. She always said to never leave the house without extra underwear in your purse!' Depositing her clothes outside of the bedroom door, she walked down the stairs of his huge mansion.

She met up with a maid on the stairs who bowed to her respectfully.

"Hello, Miss. Did you enjoy your sleep?" the maid inquired.

"Yes, thank-you." Kagome replied with a smile.

"May I wash your dirty clothes, Miss?"

"Ummm, sure."

Without another word spoken, the maid scurried up the steps and retrieved her clothes from the floor.

She was in complete awe. The whole home was made of marble. It looked like a castle owned by a great king. The ground was polished so much that if you wanted to, you could look down and see yourself. The curious woman wandered around, trying to find the kitchen. She was starting to get aggravated by her lack of progress.

She continued to walk around in a daze. Kagome made her way into a room that looked like a dining hall.

'Big enough for ya?' Kagome thought sarcastically.

On the other side of the hall, she heard a shriek. She snapped her head to where the sound permeated from to see a small girl standing in front of a green, wrinkled thing that seemed to be tied to the chair.

"Rin, you silly child! Release me at once or I shall report this to your father!" The wrinkled thing howled.

The child, obviously the one name Rin, looked up from what she was doing to look the toad in the face.

"No moving!" Rin whined. Rin giggled at the poor toad's suffering. She covered her mouth with her right hand. Kagome couldn't help but think how adorable this child was.

"Daddy love Rin!" Rin squeaked.

Kagome could not hold back the giggle that escaped her throat. The noise caught the attention of the little girl who was ignoring the squawking Jaken. Rin looked up at Kagome with big doe eyes; curiosity was sparkling behind her large bay eyes.

"Good morning, little one. I'm Kagome. What is your name?"

"Rin!" The child exclaimed happily.

"Did you sleep well?"

Rin nodded happily.

"Hmm." Kagome thought for a moment. "Is there anywhere I can get something to eat?"

Rin nodded again.

Rin lifted her tiny hand to Kagome, who accepted in gratefully. The toddler waddled out of the room with Kagome attached to her hand. Just outside of the large room, Rin met up with one of the maids. Letting go of Kagome, Rin scooted over to the maid and pulled lightly on her pant leg.

"Yes, dear?" The elderly maid asked, as she bent down to look at Rin closer.

"Breakfast." Rin stated cheerfully.

"What do you say?" The woman questioned.

"Please?"

"Good girl. Let's get breakfast for you and your friend." The old woman straightened up and smiled brightly at Kagome. Kagome returned the smile.

"This way, Miss." The maid directed.

Before Kagome could follow, she felt Rin cling onto one of her legs. Looking down, she saw Rin gazing up at her with large eyes. Lifting her tiny arms up she continued to look at Kagome.

"Up!" Rin cried. She began jumping up and down to get closer to Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled and bent down to pick up the little girl.

Once she had the happy little pink-sleeper-clad toddler, she followed the maid.

They headed to the kitchen, abandoning the screeching Jaken in the dining hall. Once in the kitchen, the maid set out two bowls. The one she filled with Captain Crunch while the other was only half full. After soaking the dry cereal with milk, the maid left them.

Kagome sat at the island table with the happy little Rin in her lap. After waiting a minute or two, making sure the cereal was soaked enough for the soft tooth child to eat, Kagome began to watch Rin eat to make sure she didn't make too much of a mess, which she did. After wiping off the milk covered Rin, Kagome put her down on the floor gently.

"Play!" Rin squealed as she poked Kagome's bare leg.

"Ok, Sweety." Kagome smiled down at the little girl. Rin laughed happily and clapped her little hands together before bolting out of the kitchen at a surprisingly fast speed.

Kagome laughed heartily and chased after Rin. They played tag all over the main floor of the house.

Where the heck did Rin get all of this energy?! She was so tiny but could run like a animal! After an hour of running about, Kagome plopped down on the couch in the living room and pulled Rin to sit beside her.

After taking a lone elastic from her wrist, Kagome pulled some of Rin's dark hair up into a tiny ponytail on the side of her head. How cute!

A heavy knock interrupted their breather break. Who was knocking at the door at 8:30 in the morning? Kagome shrugged her shoulders, picked Rin up and balanced her on her hip. Making her way to the door, she pulled it open to reveal two men in officer uniforms.

"Is there a…" the officer paused for a moment to read something on a piece of paper. "…a Higurashi Kagome here?" He said, as he looked back up at Kagome.

"Yes, I am she." Kagome responded confidently.

The two officers looked at each other before they looked her up and down. They men both quirked their eye brows in amusement. Kagome was confused as to why they did this. She looked down to realize she was only wearing a large tee-shirt and underwear. Trying to dissolve the matter of her attire, she decided to change the subject.

"Is there something you want?" She asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am." One of the officers brandished a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt. "Ms. Higurashi, you are under arrest for assault."

"WHAT?!"


	4. Just Not My Day

* * *

Chapter Four: Just Not My Day

* * *

"Under arrest?! Who did I try to hurt?!" screamed an enraged Kagome.

She couldn't figure out what was going on, especially with the major hang-over hovering over her like a giant cloud. What exactly happened last night? 'Think Kagome, Think!' She was pacing back and forth madly within the confines of her mind. Replaying through the events of last night, she couldn't think of one time when she tried to harm someone. Suddenly, the picture of Kikyo and Inuyasha popped into her head.

Was it Kikyo that thought she tried to hurt her? And what the hell had Kagome ever done to her, anyways? I mean, sure, she told her to leave or she would really regret it and she also threw a glass full of alcohol at her head but that didn't mean she was trying to beat her brains in! What was that psychotic weirdo up to? She already took her boyfriend, what more could the fiend want?

"The crime was reported by one 'Tanna Kikyo.'" The officer replied stocially. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we are going to have to take you down town."

Kagome was still in shock. All she could do was nod her head.

"Can I…" Kagome started.

"Yes?"

"Can I go put some pants on?"

The officer held back a chuckle. "Of course ma'am. But officer Kitana will have to escort you."

Officer Kitana stepped forward wearing the ordinary police officer, with his long black hair tied up in a pony tail, and followed Kagome as she walked up the stairs, Rin still attached.

Once the three reached the bedroom doors that led into Sesshoumaru's room, Kagome entered quietly, the doors still slightly open since she couldn't seem to have closed them earlier that morning.

'Why the hell are his doors so heavy any ways? Is he afraid someone is going to steal his clothes or something weird?' Kagome thought with a peaked interest.

She gently set Rin down on her feet.

Looking over at the desk, she noticed that the jeans and shirt she was wearing last night were folded on the desk. Quickly slipping into the jeans, and doing them up, she reached into the desk for a piece of paper and a pen. Kagome quickly scribbled down a note for Sesshoumaru and gave it to Rin to give to her alcohol affected father.

Shaking her head wearily, she followed the officer out of the room, grabbing her shirt and purse on the way out. Rin, who was watching the entire ordeal unfold over the last couple of minutes, had her eyes brimming with tears.

Rin looked up at Kagome with a confused puppy look.

Kagome hugged the child tightly and told her that she had to go now.

At the sight of loosing a new friend, the little girl ran back down the hall, into her father's room, struggled onto the bed. Crawling over Sesshoumaru, she wiggled into his loose embrace and started to whimper into the dormant man's neck. She didn't know what was happening, but somehow, she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt something hot slide down the front of his neck. Hearing strangled cries, he opened his eyes with great struggle and look down upon his daughter, who was currently shaking because of her hard crying. The sight literally broke his heart.

Why is she crying? Did she fall and hurt herself? Did she have a bad dream and got scared? Did she get yelled at by Jaken again? Did she lose her favorite toy? What possible could it be? Sesshoumaru's mind was whirling with confusion. All he could think to do was comfort his child and ask her what was wrong once she calmed down.

Gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, he began to stroke her dark hair while she held on tight to his silver hair.

After quite some time of murmuring calming words to her and trying to soothe her sorrow, he bluntly asked what was wrong.

"Lady go bye-bye!" Rin wailed as she smothered herself in her father's neck.

'Who the hell is 'lady'?'

"Who, Sweetie?"

Rin choked back another painful sob before she answered. "Rin friend lady!"

Sesshoumaru was beyond confused and he knew there was not much he could get out of her.

Sesshoumaru groaned, trying to sort of last nights events. Playing through his day yesterday, his memories seemed to come to a complete stop when it got up to eyeing a beautiful woman from across the club. He rubbed his pain stricken temples, trying to dull the shooting pains in his head.

Sitting up, still with Rin in his arms, he started to walk down to the kitchen, all the while, thinking about what the hell happened last night!

All of this thinking was just increasing the pain in Sesshoumaru's head, so he decided to cease, at least until some of it dissipated.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, he noticed two bowls on the island. Both bowls seemed to have a few millimeters of milk still sitting in the bottom. Eyeing the box of Captain Crunch sitting on the table made him begin to think again.

'Some one ate my Captain Crunch?! Who?! Rin can have some, of course, I don't want her to go hungry, but she would NEVER use two bowls. Who had used the other one? Jaken? No, he hates sugar. A maid? No, they all eat before they come in. Maybe it is that 'lady' creature that Rin is talking about.' Deciding that that was the most logical explanation, he set Rin down on the table, so she wouldn't fall off easily, cleaned up the bowls, and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

Walking across the kitchen, he attempted to open a cupboard that seemed to be stuck. Pulling on it with all his might, he managed to open the cupboard, hitting the door against his nose in the process.

'Ah! Fuck! Could this day get any worse!'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

'I thought too soon.'

Sesshoumaru tried to clean his now watering eyes, because of the impact and reached into the cupboard for the bottle of extra extra strength head ache reliever.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" The screech was indeed louder this time, Sesshoumaru mentally noted.

At that moment, a seaweed color blob hobbled into the room with rope burns on his body. Upon approaching his lord, he threw himself at his feet and started that annoying rambling he does on a daily basis.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly servant has something of great urgency to report!" Jaken cried unceremoniously.

'Stupid thing and his stupid fake humility. He's so full of himself you could fucking choke on it. Kami, give me the strength not to kill him, in front of my daughter at least.' At the last thought, Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the ceiling, in a way of showing Kami that he was not joking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your brat of a child tied me to the chair again! That is the third time this week! And it's only Tuesday!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken with cold eyes, which, in turn, made Jaken cower in fear for his life.

Satisfied momentarily with the results, he looked up at Rin who was sitting on the stool, with a warm gaze that only she could see.

"A fine job Rin. Let me help you next time so that the little devil won't be able to move at all" Sesshoumaru told his daughter admiringly.

Rin giggled happily and hid her mouth behind her hand.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her lightly. 'She is so amusing', he noted as he watched her swing her legs back and forth off of the edge of the marble table top.

"And you," Sesshoumaru turned his sharp gaze back to the worthless bag of wrinkles. "If you ever speak ill of my daughter again you will surely not like the consequences." Sesshoumaru stated in as a matter of fact tone.

Popping two pills in his mouth and washing it down with coffee, he listened with a bored expression on his face to Jaken ramble on about something.

"Trust me, milord, you must see this movie. So then, Dory finds this baby jelly fish and calls it squishy…" Jaken droned on.

'Dory? Isn't that from Finding Nemo? What the hell is Jaken doing watching a cartoon made for children? Sometimes I wonder if he is even a male.'

Sesshoumaru decided that he was done with this conversation. He finished off his fifth cup of black coffee, snatched up Rin from the table and left the kitchen. In the background, Sesshoumaru could still hear Jaken rambling on, apparently failing to notice his absence.

'Imbecile.'

* * *

After handing Rin over to her day nanny, Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom attached to his room, he took a cold shower in desperation that it would sober him up a bit more.

'I have a new case to work on today, don't I?' Sesshoumaru outwardly sighed at the thought. 'Perhaps I should have looked at the case file before going out yesterday.'

He exited his bathroom, wearing his pajama pants and proceeded to his bed, contemplating whether to make it or fall into it. Deciding reluctantly that he should make it, he picked up one of the black covered pillows adorning his bed.

Before he could do much else, a soft knock was heard at his door.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru called out to the recipient behind the door.

No one came in.

The knock came again.

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru hollered in case the individual couldn't hear him.

"Daddy!" Rin cried.

Sesshoumaru mentally slapped his head. He forgot his room was sound proof. Duh!

Walking over to the door, he opened it and saw his toddler standing in front of him, looking up into his golden eyes, her own swimming with adoration.

"Come in, Rin." Sesshoumaru instructed, stepping aside to let his daughter enter.

Apparently, Rin didn't comprehend.

Sesshoumaru sighed, swooped down, and grabbed his daughter before closing the heavy door.

On his way back to his bed, Sesshoumaru saw that Rin had a piece of paper clutched in her two small hands.

"What is this, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, touching the paper and looking at Rin.

Rin just looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and returned the smile.

Sitting down on the bed, with his back to the head board, he put Rin between his spread and bent legs before prying the piece of paper from her death grip. Bringing it up to his eye level, he read of the contents of the page.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Thanks for letting me stay the night! Your daughter is the cutest little thing I have ever seen! Make sure you tell her that I said that. Thanks!_

_Anyways, the police arrived at your door this morning, asking for me. Apparently, I tried to beat the crap out of someone last night. Currently, I'm in custody of the Tokyo Police. _

_Tell Rin that when this whole thing gets sorted out, we will be able to play again! She's so sweet._

_Well, I just wanted to let you know where I was so you didn't think I was some crazy thief lady or whatever. Perhaps I will see you around._

_Kagome_

_P.S._

_I took one of your shirts. I had to borrow it while one of your maids washed my clothes; I never quite got around to returning it. Sorry. _

Sesshoumaru read and re-read the letter.

'Well, at least it seems that I did not sleep with this strange woman, who apparently is a criminal. Obviously I will ensure that she has no contact what so ever with Rin. No matter what both of them say.'

Sesshoumaru looked down at his child who was pulling on a loose thread on his pants. Sesshoumaru sighed. He wished he could just sit here with her all day, but someone had to make the money. Leaning back and relaxing for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru took to playing with some of Rin's hair.

Perhaps he could call into work and tell his father he was unable to come because Rin was ill? No, that wouldn't work. Kaido would then come and check on Rin to make sure she was okay. Sesshoumaru gave it. To work it was.

* * *

After arriving at the office building in which he worked, he entered the intimidating doors that read _Taisho and Son. _Oblivious to the outside world, he glided through many sets of doors, only to enter his office.

His secretary, which he has had for quite some time now, scurried in with a large cup of black coffee, apparently viewing his current state. No matter how hard Sesshoumaru tried to hide the pain dancing around in his head with a stoic face, it was not working out as greatly as it should.

Deciding to get some work done, he reached into his brief case and pulled out the case file he was supposed to review. The moment the folder landed on his desk, a swift knock came upon his door.

"Enter." He replied to the knock with a hint of strain.

His father, Taisho Kaido entered his office swiftly. He and Sesshoumaru almost looked identical, except Kaido was slightly taller and always wore his hair up in a high pony tail.

"Good morning, Father." Sesshoumaru greeted with a flat voice.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm pulling you off of this case and giving you a new one." Kaido said, authority thundering in his voice. Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kaido continued. "This case has a high priority and is quite difficult. I want you to throw your full attention into this. Understood?" Again, not waiting for an answer, he continued. "You will meet with the defendant one week from today. Here is her case file. You will start to prepare a defense on what you have now as well as finish up the paper work from you case with Kaguya."

Kaido dismissed himself before Sesshoumaru could say two words.

'Well he seems cheerful today now doesn't he?' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically as he opened the case file.

* * *

Sesshoumaru approached the women's correctional facility wearing his regular black Armani suit and his briefcase in his hand.

After going through long and strenuous security measures, to make sure he wouldn't harm any inmates or try to assist any in escaping, he was finally granted access to the minimum security unit.

Entering the gray room, Sesshoumaru looked down from where he was standing. The area he was in was three stories high and on each story were rows and rows of cells. All of the cells were viewable from the position he was in. Looking down, he saw the common room which consisted of two dozen folding chairs, a table, a couple of decks of cards, books, and a nineteen inch color television.

Suddenly, a noise invaded his senses.

_-You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible _

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no-

Kagome stood in front of a large group of women in bright orange jump suits, conducting them through the song, while wearing her own jump suit.

"Ok! Now just the murders!" Kagome hollered over the Jessica Simpson song blaring over the P.A. Almost a dozen women started to sing the next part of the song.

_-But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) _

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)-

"Very good! But Snake Skin! Hon, you gotta kick it down an octave! You're too high! Other than that, keep it up!!" She instructed. "Now, the ladies who are in here for fraud! This is your turn!"

_-But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me _

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful-

"Very nice, ladies! Very nice! Now, the drug dealers!"

-_He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me-_

"Wicked! Ok, now women who are being wrongly imprisoned!"

The whole room was silent, except for the music continuing in the background.

"Ok, I guess it's only me. Here I go!"

_-He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...-_

Once the song concluded, applause rippled through out the entire area from guards and women who were not participating.

Sesshoumaru approached the group of women as it began to dissipate. He approached the woman who was conducting the group after asking one of the attending guards which one was Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome turned in his direction when she heard shoes approaching. Her eyes went as wide as Jaken's.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Looking down at Kagome passively he responded in a monotone voice. "Ms. Higurashi, I am Taisho Sesshoumaru and I shall be representing you in your case."


	5. Fire In The Kitchen With Dina

* * *

Chapter Five: Fire In The Kitchen With Dina

* * *

"Wow! So you're a defense attorney? I was wondering what you did for a living, since we never did finish that conversation earlier!" Kagome stated in an unusually upbeat tone. A giant, warm smile cracked her face in half.

Sesshoumaru looked down upon the tiny, orange clad woman with empty eyes, void of all recognition and emotions. Kagome hardly seemed to notice this and continued to beam up at him.

Images of last night danced in front of Kagome's mind eye; dancing with Sesshoumaru, telling off Kikyo and Inuyasha, almost losing her virginity, Sesshoumaru's 'Get To Know You' Game, playing and laughing with Rin in the morning.

When she was younger, she always got the left over clothes and toys from her cousin, Kikyo. It wasn't that Kagome's mother didn't want to get Kagome all of the things she desired, it was because they simply could not afford it. By the time Kikyo turned 5, she thought that she was too mature for Barbies and decided to pass on her mass collection to her cousin. Kagome instantly fell in love with them.

Kagome had been completely ecstatic! Her mother worked two jobs, just trying to make ends meet for her tiny family. Since her brother was not born yet, Kagome would get up extra early, when her mother did, so that she and Mrs. Higurashi could play with her dolls for a little while.

After briefly reflecting on a hand full of memories, Kagome pulled herself back into the present to where she was currently standing in front of Sesshoumaru in the common room of the women's penitentiary.

A sudden thought popped into Kagome's mind.

"Sesshoumaru, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked with a hopeful tone.

"I am."

"I beg your pardon? What favor are you doing for me currently?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"I am going to defend you." Sesshoumaru's cold voice held a slight bit of irritation and smugness and Kagome instantly noticed. Kagome's chocolate milk eyes narrowed up into the artic ice that was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome couldn't help wondering what the hell was wrong with him! He acted as if he didn't even know her! There is no way in hell that he forgot what happened last night. Did he? No. He couldn't have. It's not even remotely possible. He was so caring and passionate last night. Sure, he was a little cold and stoic, but that almost instantly changed when they went to his mansion. Kagome mentally scratched her head. What is up with him?

Sesshoumaru was caught in a childish staring contest with a pair of big brown eyes. The feeling of familiarity erupted within him. Who is this? He did not recall ever meeting someone as bubbly as this naïve girl in front of him. Even if he did, then he probably wouldn't have found in necessary to remember who she was. The pang still ate at him.

Have you ever had that feeling that you know something, but when the time arises you cannot recall what you need to know? Well, that most definitely the case here.

"Woman, if he continue to glare at this Sesshoumaru with those abnormal eyes of yours, you will eventually cause them to close." Sesshoumaru stated harshly, snapping Kagome away from her previous chain of thought. Now she was mad. How dare he! What the hell gave this _man _the right to talk to her as if she was his green servant?

Kagome started to seethe on the inside.

"And if you continue to be as cold as you are, your going to turn into a 6 foot banana Popsicle!" Kagome retorted, anger evident in her voice. Kagome mentally thought what a jackass he was. Apparently her first impressions were entirely wrong.

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly at her tone, but it was not visible to anyone. How dare she talk to him like that? Did she know he was? He noted how difficult this case would prove to be.

"Watch your tone, wench." He threatened icily.

Kagome was far from intimidated since she's seen his softer side.

"Whatever you wish, milord. I almost forgot that you were a king - " Kagome started sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that she was being dramatic.

" – of polar bears."

That did it. Sesshoumaru was half tempted to grab this woman by the throat and throw her against a wall. She just called him a polar bear! Him! He didn't even closely resemble a bear. No one, in his entire life, called him a bear, save for Rin, but that was different; she called him a giant teddy bear, which is far worse than a polar bear. He decided in that very moment that he would make her pay for her disrespectfulness.

Sesshoumaru was about to retort when a guard approached the tension filled pair.

"Kagome, your on kitchen duty now. Hop to it, Higurashi." The guard ordered with a soft, but firm tone. Kagome turned to see Correctional Officer Youko Kurama talking to her. His long silver hair was pulled up in a high pony tail.

She turned away from the lawyer in front of her and faced Kurama. Since she has been here, Kurama noted, she had made quite a few new friends and almost everyone like Kagome. Honestly, who couldn't? She was sweet, fun, caring, and obedient.

Kagome smiled warmly at Kurama who couldn't help but let a slight grin grace his beautiful features.

"Yes Officer Kurama! I'll get right on that!" Kagome responded, her bubbly attitude exploded back into her like a nuclear bomb. She saluted the officer with a completely fake serious look on her face. She turned back to Sesshoumaru briefly to stick out her tongue before walking off.

"Oy! Snake Skin! It's you, me, a kitchen and a whole whack of food! Lets get your ass in gear!" Kagome screamed. She cupped her hands around her mouth to use as a mega phone since Snake Skin was currently on the third floor in her cell.

Snake Skin left her cell, and walked to the railing out side of her door. Her long red wavy hair cascaded down her back. She mimicked Kagome's home made mega phone as amusement sparkled in her green eyes.

"Calm down, Higurashi! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"I'm not wearing any!" Kagome replied with laughter in her voice.

"Did not need to know that, Kagome! Too much info, girl!" Kagome was laughing her ass off as Snake Skin ran down the stairs to meet with Kagome.

"C'mon, Miko, lets go!" Snake Skin cried as she threw one her of slim arms around Kagome's shoulder as they turned toward the kitchen. Kurama approached the two inmates, curiosity etched in his features.

Upon approaching the women, his curiosity boiled over and he asked why Snake Skin just called Kagome Miko.

Snake Skin still had her arm around Kagome's shoulders when she replied to the guard.

"Well, think about it, Kurama. Kagome here looks like that shrine maiden from 'Sailor Moon.' I think it was Sailor Mars. I don't remember." Snake Skin replied, as if the answer was already obvious. Snake Skin moved her arm so that it was around the back of Kagome's neck. After tightening her grip on her, she pulled Kagome into a headlock. Three guards standing around the room noticed this and started to quickly approach them.

Kurama also saw what was going on, but he knew that no harm would befall Kagome, especially when she was in the presences of Takashi "Snake Skin" Ayame. Using her left hand, Ayame curled it into a fist and started to place a friendly noogie on Kagome's dark head.

Kagome's laughter erupted from her tiny figure as she tried to pry herself away.

Ayame finally let her go and Kagome stood in her usual upright position, her hair looked as though a bird tried to use if for a nest.

The guards that were approaching stopped their trek and returned to their post, after realizing nothing was wrong.

"Ayame! Look what you did! How am I going to get Kurama to like me if you keep doing that?" Kagome asked with a fake scolding tone. Kagome and Ayame had a little inside joke about Kurama. It was more than obvious that Ayame was attracted to Kurama and Kagome felt that it was her duty to annoy Ayame with that piece of information.

"Well, my dear Kagome, then you must win him over with your charm and elegance." Ayame said, with a motherly tone as they continued on their way to the kitchen.

"Yah, ok. I have about as much charm as a piece of paper and I'm as elegant as a pig on stilts."

"True, true." Ayame agreed as she nodded her head.

Kagome let loose a fake gasp.

"You're mean! You're not supposed to agree!"

"Let me tell you a cold hard truth, my young pad wan. No matter how much you sugarcoat shit, under all that sugar, it's still shit." Ayame told her. She released her hold on Kagome's shoulders and took to playing with a long piece of red hair that fell in her face.

"Pad wan, my ass, Obi Wan Kenobi! I'm the one who told you that!"

"Well, I felt that it was worth mentioning." Ayame said with a smile.

The two woman laughed as they walked into the kitchen to start their kitchen duty.

* * *

Sesshoumaru still stood in his place as he watched the interaction between the two women, all the while, sporting a bored look on his face.

Miko. That seemed familiar to him too. The familiarity and lack of remembrance really started to grind Sesshoumaru's gears. He mentally screamed. This was starting to irritate him. He hated not knowing something. 'Just my luck. The one time I actually go out clubbing, I end up not remembering most of my night.'

Officer Kurama waltzed back to Sesshoumaru with a passive face.

"Higurashi will be done KP in about an hour. Do you want me to set you up in an interview room? You can wait there and I'll send her that way when she is done." Kurama offered while brushing a lone strand of hair off of his shoulder to join the rest of his main that brushed his back.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the suggestion and followed Kurama to a boring gray room that had a steel table and four steel chairs around it. Sesshoumaru opened his briefcase and pulled out Kagome's case file to read over all of the necessary information.

* * *

Taisho and Son Law Firm 

**Lawyer:** Taisho Sesshoumaru

**Case Number: **12797

-Higurashi Kagome:- 

**Age:** 22

**Weight: **120 pounds

**Height: **5'6

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Residence:** Tokyo, Japan

**Charge:** Assault

**Details**: October 12, 2006. Higurashi Kagome was present at the Kobi Yoshi night club. While intoxicated, she threw a glass full of alcohol at one, Tanna Kikyo, nearly hitting her in the head in the process. Witnesses say that there was a dispute between Tanna and Higurashi, as well as two males with silver/white hair. Authorities arrested Higuashi at the Taisho manor.

**Past: **Victim states that Higurashi has threatened her in the past before as well as caused harm to her, physically. No hospital or patient records were found.

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to review case notes. The door to the interview room opened with an annoying creak resonating from the rusted door. Sesshoumaru raised his silver head to meet the chocolate eyes, now wearing a black jump suit. Her long black hair was soaking wet and stuck to her face, neck, and the back of her suit. Sesshoumaru arched an eye brow in curiosity.

Kagome was most definitely not her perky self. She had a melancholy aura and that was clearly displayed on her porcelain face.

"Don't you say a word." Kagome said coolly as she walked to the steel chair across from him.

"I wasn't going to." Sesshoumaru was indeed interested, but he would rather be brutally slaughtered by a herd of rampaging rhinos than tell her that.

"It's not _my _fault that that stupid guard is…well….STUPID!"

Sesshoumaru's interest was perked to the extreme. Just what did happen in that kitchen? One could only image when transpired between one perky woman, another woman that could probably kill you with her bare hands, and a room filled with knives and other sharp objects.

Kagome was fuming on the inside, as well as on the outside. She had just been forced to endure a long speech from Warden Kouga about proper kitchen etiquette. He made it seem like it was her fault that the stove is completely destroyed and that the jail will need to buy all new cooking utensils.

How come everything bad had to happen to her? First Inuyasha leaves her. Then she spends a great night with an amazing guy, who later then treats her like shit. After that, she is arrested because of some skinny ass bitch who thinks she is the friggin' queen of the world. And, to put the cherry on top of the sundae, she almost completely explodes the kitchen with a crazy red head. Now, she is stuck sitting in front of the 'amazing' ass of a man, who is currently boring holes into her.

"If it will make you feel any better, then you may tell me why you are acting in this particular manner. We need to complete this interview with great haste since your court date is fast approaching." Sesshoumaru suggested in a frosty tone.

"Ok, Snowball, I'll tell you…" Kagome recalled the last hour's events…

* * *

Kagome and Ayame entered the complete stainless steel kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but think that for a jail, they sure do have some nice junk. Guards were littered around the perimeter of the massive kitchen. There were pointy objects in there and they didn't want any trouble brewing.

"Okay, wenches. You're preparin' dinner tonight. It's pasta and meat balls. That ain't too difficult for you broads is it?" A husky guard stepped forward from in front of the fridge, his sniper rifle in hand. "Trust me, hags, you try anythin' funny…" he pointed the barrel of his gun at Kagome's forehead, silently telling them their fate should they wish to wreak havoc. Ayame stepped protectively in front of Kagome; there was no way in hell anyone was going to hurt that sweet girl, not if she could help it.

All of the necessary ingredients were out on the table in the middle of the room. The two started to prepare the meal at once. Kagome poured water into a pot and put the stiff noodles in it to accompany the water. She put the pot on the stove, not turning it on yet. While Kagome did that, Ayame opened a can of sauce. She noticed that there was no pot out yet. So, she went in search of a steel pot.

That stupid ass guard who was giving them hell earlier was a paranoid man. Instantly thinking that the red headed criminal was up to something mischievous, he dashed across the room only to accidentally run into the table, knocking the sauce on the floor, managing to spill it everywhere. The heavy guard jolted the table from its original spot, succeeding in knocking Kagome over the stove, accidentally turning up the gas line in the process.

Ayame returned with the pot she was searching for and saw what the idiot officer did.

"Great job, stupid!" Ayame screeched. She grabbed another can of sauce and started to open it. She would have given that guard a piece of her mind, but she knew that he would not hesitate to put a bullet in her brain.

Kagome was standing over by the stove, trying to get a flame out of the lighter. The smug guard decided that he should assist the 'damsel in distress.' He stalked over to Kagome and ripped the lighter from her hands.

"This is how you do it, you incompetent woman." His words were lined with disgust.

Pulling the trigger back and watching as a flame appeared at the end, he lowered it to the grills on the stove. In an instant, the entire stove burst into flames, due to the amount of gas that was floating around. The sudden impact of heat caused Kagome and the idiotic guard to fall back, landing right in the sauce.

On the way down, Kagome accidentally grabbed onto Ayame's hand, bringing her to the floor as well. All three of them were covered in red goop as the other guards hurried around for a fire extinguisher.

The warden stormed into the kitchen after hearing a loud commotion. Upon seeing the disaster, he motioned for the two sauce adorned women to follow him. Leading back to his office, he slammed the door behind them and gestured forcefully to the chairs in front of his desk. The women hastily sat down.

"You two imbeciles! Did you see what you did to that kitchen?! It's in ruins! How the hell did you manage that one?!" Kouga's blue eyes shone with anger and fury.

"Actually, Warden, we didn't even do - " Kagome started.

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say! Do you two realize how much that is going to cost us?! From this point on, you two are stripped of all privileges! That means no reading, no T.V., no playing games! You only leave your cell for dinner, showers, and for your half an hour outside for exercise! Other than that, you two will be caged up like dogs until further notice!" Kouga hollered.

"But, Sir - !"

"Damn it! I said shut up! Officer Fukaba, escort these women to the showers and get them new jump suits immediately!"

"Yes, Sir." A black haired man wearing the customary officers outfit brought the women to the showers and gave them each black jump suits.

The pair was walking back to their cell block. Officer Kurama entered Kagome's cell and told her that she had to meet with Sesshoumaru. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she followed the silver haired guard into the interview room that she was situated in right now.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting story. May we continue?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

Kagome didn't answer. She only looked straight at him, obvious despair dancing in her eyes. She hated being in here. Sure, she met a lot of different women and they were all nice to her, but she couldn't help but feel like an animal, cage up. Now that she was behind bars, she realized that she took her freedom for granted.

Within the barbed wire surrounded building, Kagome couldn't help but feel smothered and it nearly killer her every day. She hadn't talked to Sango since she's been here. Is Sango worried about her? Wondering where she is?

Kagome used to complain about not having any good-looking clothes. But now that she was wearing ugly suits all day, she would give anything just to have her old wardrobe back. To put it simply, Kagome wanted to go home.

Sesshoumaru was simply intrigued by this woman. Here she was, sitting in jail, possible facing a lengthy sentence, and during an interview, which is extremely important, she is, seemingly unaffected? Oh, how wrong he was.

After reading all of the information from her case file, he began his brief line of questioning.

"Tanna Kikyo is your cousin, correct?"

"Yes."

He jotted down some notes.

"How is your relationship with her?"

Kagome could have laughed at this question.

"Well, she treated me like dirt as kids, always telling me how much better she was. Always taking what little things I had growing up. When I was 10, she turned my best friend against me. She stole my boyfriend of two years away from me and she got me thrown in jail. Oh, our relationship is just _peachy_." Kagome replied with cold sarcasm.

"Sarcasm will get you no where."

"So I've been told."

After writing down the information he was given, he continued.

"Did you ever verbally threaten Kikyo?"

"Only the night I threw the glass at her." Kagome stared straight into his void gold eyes.

"Have you ever hit her?"

"No."

"You do know that you must tell me the truth, right? I'm trying to get you out of here and I need your full co-operation."

"And you have it, Mr. Taisho. I am not lying, that is dishonorable. Do not even begin to assume you know what I am going through or what I have endured in the past. You know nothing. I've had enough of you and everyone else today. Come back at a later time when I am in a better mood. Good day Mr. Taisho." Kagome's voice left no room for argument. With her speech said, she stood up from her steel chair and knocked on the door, informing the guard outside she wished to go back to her cell.

Kagome spun her head around so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Please tell Rin I said 'Hello'. Kagome told Sesshoumaru in a slightly softer tone.

An officer opened the door and led Kagome away.

* * *

Arriving back at his luxurious home later in the evening, he decided to skip showering and just go straight to bed. After disposing of his work in the down stairs study, he changed into sleeping pants and slipped in between the sheets. He left his door slightly open in case Rin were to have a bad dream during the night and need some comfort.

Rin heard her father come home and decided to greet him even though it was very late into the evening. She flung off her bright pink comforter and exited her room. Her little feet padded down the hall, slipped through the crack in the door and waltzed into her father's dark room. Dashing across the room, she stopped abruptly before running into the bed.

Sesshoumaru was lying on his back when he heard her come thundering lightly to his side. Rin could tell instantly that he did not have a good day. Using all of the strength in her tiny arms, she grabbed onto the silk sheets and comforter and started her climb up the bed. The task was quite difficult for the toddler.

After noticing his daughters struggle, he reached his arm over the side of the bed and pulled her up by her waist and laid her down on his chest. Instantly, she curled up into him.

"Daddy tired?" Rin asked quietly, her right cheek against her father's bare chest.

"Yes, tenshi. Daddy had a bad day." Sesshoumaru started to stroke her raven hair, comforting her as well as him.

Rin turned her head and buried her face right into his hard chest.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes people just have days that don't go their way."

"Daddy see lady?" Rin asked expectantly.

"Yes."

Rin brightened at the thought.

"Lady okey dokey?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. He didn't want to depress his daughter, but he was never one to lie. He decided that she should know the truth; he wanted to set an example for her by always being honest.

"She's sad and lonely, honey." Sesshoumaru continued to stroke her soft hair.

Rin blinked. Apparenlty, she didn't understand what her father had just told her.

The child buried her face back into her father's chest. Sesshoumaru pulled her up higher on his chest and squeezed her tightly.

"Kagome wanted me to give you a message, Tenshi. She wanted me to tell you that she says 'Hello'."

"Daddy and Rin go see lady?"

"Rin, I don't think it is appropriate for you to go - "

"Please Daddy!" Rin begged with big, round eyes.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself start to cave in. He nodded to the child's pleas, which he was rewarded by with a hug.

"Go to sleep now, Rin. You can go see Kagome in a couple of days."

"Okey dokey, Daddy." Rin said with a tired yawn. Sleep claimed both Taisho's in an instant.


	6. You Can’t Take Me, I’m Free

* * *

Chapter Six: You Can't Take Me, I'm Free

* * *

Since the little kitchen incident a week ago, the warden had been giving Kagome Hell. You think that he would be over something like that by now. Apparently not. She became the huge mockery puppet amongst the guards, save for Youko.

Since the kitchen catastrophic spell, Kagome has been made to do twice as much work around the jailhouse. Where most women would have complained about having to work twice as much, the onyx haired women quite enjoyed herself.

Boredom seemed to plague the jail mates in this particular sector. She could never be bored! Although a downside was her joints ached, especially after scrubbing sticky, grimy, stuck-on-food pots in the kitchen.

Adorning her dark hair was a red bandana, which shifted back and forth slightly as she scrubbed the shower floor. She couldn't help but think of her favorite Disney movie, "Cinderella".

The neck-breathing warden stalked into the room during her cartoon-style thoughts.

"What are you doing, Higurashi?" Kouga asked coldly.

"Washing the floor, sir." Came the flat reply from Kagome.

Kouga scoffed.

"Clean? Clean?! You call this clean? Well, I suppose in your case, it would be clean, you piece of white trailer trash. I want this floor so fucking clean that you can EAT off of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

With that said, Kouga kicked over her bucket of water and walked out of the room, laughing. Groaning, Kagome retrieved her stray bucket and refilled it with water. Replacing her cloth back into the bucket, she started to scrub the floor with a whole new vigor, full of hate for one man; Kouga.

How she longed to sit in Rin's room that she so cleverly called the 'A Fairy's Nightmare' room playing with plastic dolls. Immediately, a song popped into her head. Hitting all of the notes with precise accuracy, she bellowed out the lyrics to the timeless classic.

_-- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha! _

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!-

After an hour and a half of re-scrubbing the entire shower floor, she figured that it would be up to par for 'Kouga the Hun.' Looking down at her hands, Kagome saw that her knuckles and finger tips were red with exertion and blood. Inwardly cursing, she pulled the bandana from her head, releasing her bangs, which found a new position framing her face. Ripping the headpiece in half, she wrapped one half on each set of knuckles in desperation to cease the bleeding.

Once she secured the make shift bandages, Youko waltzed into the room, with a melancholy expression on his face. Kagome lifted her eyes to her visitor.

"Hey Kitsune! What's up?"

"Hey Kagome. You lawyer is here again. Maybe he was a crush on you. This is the third time this week!" Youko replied with a wink, melting his previous expression.

Kagome couldn't help but roll his eyes. Youko just loved to tease her about things like this.

"Well, my cute, furry eared friend, he _is _my lawyer. Sesshoumaru has been working on my case. He told me that tomorrow he is going to go talk to Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru? Oh my, are you two on a 'first name basis'? Methinks I hear wedding bells!" Youko started to twirl around, dancing with an invisible partner.

"Yah well, methinks you have more than one screw lose in your brain."

"Get your butt in motion and go meet up with your 'silver haired god' as Ayame so nicely puts it."

"On it, Captain!"

After saluting Youko, she walked quickly into their usual interrogation room. Over the past few visits, Sesshoumaru has gathered a lot of information about Kagome's past, such as her family and schools. Sitting down in her favorite chair, she waited patiently for her lawyer to arrive.

Ten minutes later, and still no Sesshoumaru, she started to get bored. To sate her boredom and growing aggravation, she started to breathe onto the metal table, thus leaving a haze. With her small finger tip, she gingerly began to draw little doodles within the vapor.

Sesshoumaru walked in the room a minute after the Leonardo Da Vinci art show began. Kagome looked up at him with empty eyes. He noticed this and knew just the thing to cheer her up. Over the past week, he had grown to respect Kagome for always trying to be an optimist. She amazed him with her ability to try and make the best of a situation. But like hell he was ever going to tell her that.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. I was starting to think you stood me up." Kagome said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed at his lack of response and current vocabulary.

"I thought you were going to be doing prep today for Inuyasha and Kikyo tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

"I am. However, I am not your visitor. Your visitor could not driver herself so I offered my services."

"Ooh! Who is it?" Kagome was starting to cheer up. No one, other than Sesshoumaru had come to visit her since she found herself occupying a room in this gray dump.

Shooting out from behind Sesshoumaru was a black and red glob that somehow seemed to instantly attach herself to Kagome's leg.

"Hi!" The leach exclaimed.

Looking down, Kagome saw a familiar little girl that she was just thinking about this morning.

"Rin!"

Kagome picked up the child and brought her up to her chest, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh I missed you so much Rin! I didn't think I would see you again for a long time! How have you been? Oh I missed you so much! You are just to cute to forget about!" Kagome rambled on happily.

"Hi! Rin bring toys!"

Rin pulled back from Kagome's bone crushing embrace to examine her hands. Puling them in front of her, Rin gently started to pick at the banana shreds and eventually exposed the raw and still bleeding flesh. Sesshoumaru also noticed her red hands and a frown marred his expression, but it was so slight that it wasn't even noticed.

"What this?"

Kagome didn't want the child to overreact.

"Don't worry about it, Sweety. The warden just has me doing a few extra things around here and my hands are taking its toll."

Kagome decided that she should try and take her mind off of her current state and onto more cheery things.

"What toys did you bring, Rin?" Kagome asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Lots!" Rin wiggled out of Kagome's arms and ran to her tiny back pack, which Sesshoumaru had ever so graciously brought in. Looking down at the toddler, she looked at the outfit that hung from her tiny figure. She was wearing a long black skirt with a red long sleeve top. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail with pieces of hair framing her roundish-face.

Rin pulled off her bright pink Barbie backpack that seemed to be filled to its capacity. Pulling back the zipper, Rin exposed five different Barbies with accessories and hair necessities, as well as lots of other different toys and coloring books.

"Oh, Rin! You are so smart!"

"Yes."

Kagome could not hold back the laugh that permeated from her, due to the young girls boldness.

"Play!" Rin cried, pulling on Kagome's hand gently.

"Whoa! First things first!" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who somehow moved to a seat with out any one realizing it. "Do you wish to play with us, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru regarded her with a blank look. He didn't even bother to respond, he looked down at his briefcase and started to pull out papers.

"You want to play, don't you? You're dying to!"

"Hardly."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention back to Rin.

"Like I thought, polar bears don't talk!" Kagome said with a serious, as-matter-of-fact voice.

Rin looked up at her with owl eyes. Ah, the ignorance of youth.

Kagome and Rin situated themselves on the floor and started to pull out the dolls from the bag. Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and left the room saying that he would return shortly. An hour later, he returned, an obvious smug looked gleaming in his eyes.

"What did you do, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking up from the dolls hair she was brushing.

"Kouga will leave you alone now." He responded, sitting back down in his chair, looking over papers.

"What did you do?"

"Fixed a problem."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Here she was, thinking that she was getting to know the workings of Sesshoumaru, only to find out that he could be completely different. She was touched deeply that he would even go out of his way to help out his client, outside of the court room.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, receiving a curt nod for an answer. Kagome turned her attention back the doll in her hand. Her attitude had definitely peaked since the Taisho duo arrived.

* * *

Three hours later, Sesshoumaru packed up his brief case.

"Kagome, Rin, pack up your dolls. We must leave."

Rin nodded. "Okey dokey, Daddy."

After putting everything away, Kagome swept the toddler back up into her tight embrace.

"Thank-you so much for coming! You don't know how happy you made me!"

Rin smiled brightly.

"Can you say, Kagome? Ka-go-me."

"Yes! Ka-ho-ge!" Rin giggled at her accomplishment.

"Close enough." Kagome responded with a huge smile. Turning around, she shot Sesshoumaru a smile just as giddy, "Thank you so much for bringing her Sesshoumaru! And thanks for you coming as well, even if you didn't play. Maybe next time eh?"

"Not likely,"

With that said, Sesshoumaru scooped Rin up into one of his arms while his briefcase occupied his opposite hand. After saying their goodbyes, they departed from the women's jail.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sesshoumaru rode the elevator up three stories to get to apartment 342. Upon arriving at the red door that was situated in a red and gold hallway, he knocked loudly, announcing his presence.

Patiently waiting for the door to open, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think how this apartment building looked like a half-decent hotel. The style suited the people that he would be visiting anyway.

A silver haired man answered the door and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the face, his eyes freezing over after recognizing him. Sesshoumaru smile wryly at the resident.

""Hello, little brother."


	7. Can Someone Say ‘Sibling Rivalry?’

* * *

Chapter Seven: Can Someone Say 'Sibling Rivalry?'

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha bit out coldly. "What are you doing here, your frozen piece of dog shit?"

"Now, now Inuyasha. Is that any way to speak to your aniiki?" Mockery oozed off of each syllable that poured from his mouth.

"Feh! If you want the title, baka, you have to earn it. Tell me, what have you done lately to benefit me?" Inuyasha asked, leaning up against the apartment's door frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're still alive, are you not?"

Inuyasha stiffened visibly.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha repeated.

"This Sesshoumaru requires an interview with you and your tramp." Sesshoumaru answered simply.

Inuyasha was fuming. It was a well known fact that Taisho Sesshoumaru would like nothing more then to see Kikyo in a six foot hole, even if he was the one to put her there. For months, Sesshoumaru had been insulting and speaking out against said female spawn of Satan. Inuyasha has been defending Kikyo to the best of his ability, but if one were to compare Inuyasha's intelligence to Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha would seem to have the intelligence of a dead frog. It if were humanly, or hanyou-ly possible, steam would be blowing out of his two little white puppy ears.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha started intensely.

"Come, come Inuyasha. I do not have all day. Either you let me in or your boorish girlfriends' case will be dismissed hastily. I do not believe Kikyo would want that, nor would you, ne?"

"Get your frozen ass in here."

"Oh, how very kind of you, brother." Sesshoumaru responded sarcastically.

Inuyasha moved aside and Sesshoumaru brushed by him quickly.

The inside of Inuyasha's apartment contained the same shades of red that adorned the outside hallway. It was a fair size, well furnished apartment, courtesy of Mommy's money. Walking through the front door, one would see a large living room, occupied by red furniture, a large entertainment system, and many pictures, mostly featuring him and Kikyo.

Toward the left side of the residence, a kitchen containing a stainless steel fridge and dark mahogany cupboards was set nicely amongst the unending sea of red. In the middle of the large kitchen was a dark wood island with a marble top, speckled with many different shades of red and beige. On the far side of the apartment, there was a large bay window, revealing the spectacular looking Tokyo down below. In front of said window was another sitting room, but this one was miniscule compared to the other. Lounging in front of the clear passage way to the outside world, there sat two comfy chairs and a loveseat. What color was this furniture, you ask? Red, of course. None other than red.

Beside the kitchen, there lay a hallway that Sesshoumaru could only assume led to two spacious bedrooms and a gigantic bathroom. All of the walls in the apartment held a medium shade of red, which complimented the dark wood floor.

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist. He rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of colors.

'This apartment makes you want to retch.' Sesshoumaru contemplated sourly.

Immediately, the scent of cheap perfume assaulted his senses, causing his eyes to water painfully and a near-faint experience to occur. Apparently Kikyo was there. Something happened that he couldn't see nor expected to come, not even if he went to see a cheap fortune teller. Memories and images of the night at the club started to flash before his mind's eye. He saw himself eyeing a beauty from across the club, later stumbling up and dancing with her, pulling said woman aside for one heated make out session, the dark-haired woman yelling at Inuyasha's wench and throwing a glass at her, the sensual ride home and the brief acts afterwards, as well as his little 'game'. After his super fast little slide show, one name popped into his head in big pink letters, 'Kagome'.

'Oh shit.' Sesshoumaru eyes widened a fraction whilst standing in Inuyasha's main living room. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' His mind chanted.

"Oi! Doorknob! Sit your pale ass down. I'll be back in a minute." Inuyasha snarled, effectively breaking Sesshoumaru out of his trance. Inuyasha then stormed out of the room and down the red hallway leading to the bedrooms. Sesshoumaru then situated himself on a couch and started to pull out folders, random paper, and a sleek ball point pen.

Inuyasha returned a moment later, with a very pissed Kikyo in tow.

'How typical of a tramp.' Sesshoumaru scowled inwardly.

Striding toward him was a scantily dressed Kikyo, wearing clothes that Rin should probably be wearing. She had on a short black skirt that showed too much of her horribly shaped legs. Clinging to her torso was a small strapless black shirt, which was obviously too small. The woman obviously had too much of her fake silicon breasts showing and her round belly fat was hanging over the rim of her skirt. Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly, but not visibly.

"What, Sesshoumaru? Like something you see?" Kikyo asked with a doofy grin on her baby-fat-filled face.

"I did not know that walrus' could speak." He regarded her coldly.

Kikyo's expression changed drastically.

'Yes, that definitely caused her stupid smile to disappear.' Sesshoumaru thought smugly.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Inuyasha intervened quickly as he and Kikyo plonked themselves on a couch across from everyone's favorite hot and spicy silver haired god.

"Yes, let's." Sesshoumaru agreed. He turned his attention to his mongrel half-brother. "Tell me about your past history with Higurashi Kagome." Readying his pen to take notes, he awaited Inuyasha's answer. He desperately wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. To put it simply, he couldn't stand the two dimwits that sat before him.

Inuyasha scowled.

"Kagome and I…" Inuyasha started. "We had a relationship for about two years. We were really close, just not as close as I wanted us to be. So, in the end, I broke it off with her." Inuyasha moved his arms into the shape of an 'X' across his chest.

Sesshoumaru wrote down his notes hastily. Looking back up at Inuyasha, he told him elaborate.

Inuyasha tinted a light pink. He didn't enjoy talking about this in front of his brother, let alone to his brother. After gathering his composure, he answered.

"She never put out, physically." Inuyasha shot bluntly. "She said she wanted to 'save herself for the perfect man.'" Inuyasha scoffed. "As if. She's probably slept with a dozen men and just thought that she couldn't handle me."

Sesshoumaru focused on Inuyasha's first answer.

'Hmmm. So does that mean that she is still innocent?' Sesshoumaru mused, unconsciously licking his lips.

Once he regained his bearings, Sesshoumaru countered Inuyasha's response.

"Trust me, dear brother, it wouldn't be your body she could not handle. It would have been your lack of a half decent personality, as well as common knowledge of personal hygiene." Sesshoumaru was fuming inside, for a reason completely unknown to him. "You are truly a pig, Inuyasha."

"No, I'm a man and a man has needs."

"A man? By the way you two act, I almost could have sworn you were rabbits."

"Why you stupid motha fu - "

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared impatiently. "Enough of your idiotic 'antics'. I just want to finish off this damn interview and leave your wretched residence! Now, Kikyo, tell me about your relationship with Kagome."

Kikyo nodded her dark head solemnly. "I love Kagome dearly! Kagome and I had a great relationship! We were so close that we could be called sisters. Together we grew, with many great times and memories, until the day that she and Inuyasha broke up. Inu-chan was so distraught that I went to comfort him. She took this the wrong way. Our relationship changed drastically. She started to threaten my life and physically hurt me."

"Did you ever go to a doctor or clinic to treat your alleged 'wounds'?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kikyo shook her head in the negative.

"Do you have any substantial evidence to support your story?"

Kikyo lowered her eyes to her lap, where her chubby hands were enclosed around each other. She hesitated for a moment before she shook her head 'no'.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in annoyance of this woman's stupidity. He mentally noted that Kikyo's and Kagome's stories did not match at all. Jotting down notes, he heard Kikyo whisper something inaudibly to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked up again and narrowed in on the couples' faces. Deceit and lies fluttered across their eyes and faces. He knew this was a waste of his time and patience, but this was a vital step if he wanted to win this case.

"How would you describe Kagome's personality and lifestyle?"

At this question, Kikyo jumped in, eager to answer.

"Kagome is completely unorganized, unconventional and completely unpredictable. Personally, I think that she is a very dark and shifty person. You know what they say about 'dark individuals '. Also she drinks. And when she drinks, she does some pretty…uhh…bizarre things."

'Bizarre? No. Enticing? Appealing? Erotic? Sensual? Most definitely.' Sesshoumaru thought contently, licking his suddenly dry lips again.

"Well Kikyo, for someone who says that they love their cousin profusely, you do not seem very convincing to this Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo froze as color drained from her face. 'Oops…busted.'

"I-I-I do love her! Uhh…it's - " Kikyo stuttered as she attempted to save her ass from being throw in the blender.

Sesshoumaru interrupted before the wench could finish her half-assed excuse.

"I have everything I need. I will be taking my leave now." Swiftly packing up his folders, papers and pen, he approached the door in a half-run manner. Almost ripping the door off of its hinges, he started to walk at a fast pace to the elevators. Right now, Taisho Sesshoumaru was not very patient. In his steaming mind, he figured the elevators were taking to long and decided to go down the stairs.

Prying open the door adjacent to the elevator doors, he proceeded to descend the stairs quickly in desperation to burn off some anger and irritation before he got into his car. He didn't want to get in accident.

Exiting the building, his phone starting to ring. However, something shocked him greatly; his ring tone was changed from the traditional _bring bring _ring to the 'Candy Man' song that was sung by 'Aqua' . Sesshoumaru pondered for a second, trying to discover how his ring tone changed. One name popped into his head.

'Rin.'

Rin must have gotten her grandfather to help her program her favorite song into his cell phone for his ring tone. He noted to himself that he should keep his phone out of her tiny little arms and hands. Whilst he was listening to the classic, his attitude lightened a bit, thinking about Rin did that to him.

After a short moment he decided to answer the phone before the person on the other end got impatient.

Flipping open his sleek black Razor™ he answered the phone with a stiff "Taisho."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho! This is Shiori, your assistant." The smooth voice echoed slightly through his phone.

"Yes, Shiori. I know you're my assistant. I am not an idiot."

"O-of course not Mr.Taisho! I never said you were! Never would I even begin to think - "

"Shiori! Does this phone call have a purpose?" Sesshoumaru felt a headache creep across his cranium. Moving his right hand up to the bridge of nose, he applied a strong amount of pressure to easy the upcoming pain. The annoyance flowing within Sesshoumaru started to rage like a wild river.

"Oh, yes Mr. Taisho! Judge Hikana's representative called a few moments ago to inform me that we got the preliminary hearing scheduled for 9 am tomorrow. He wanted me to remind you that this hearing tomorrow will determine where Kagome will be in preparation for her trial."

If it was in Sesshoumaru's character, he would have growled over the phone to the woman on the other end. Instead, he went for a more civilized manner.

"First of all, it's Ms. Higurashi to you, Shiori. Second of all, I already knew that the trial was tomorrow because I received a fax early this morning. And finally, stop making me out to be a moron. I knew and still do know, the purpose of the trial tomorrow." Sesshoumaru snapped his phone shut.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how much more he could handle. The stupidity of others was starting to weight down on his shoulders.

Still standing beside his sleek car, he started to think about the case. It was going quite well. Things seem to be going great for his part for a number of reasons. Firstly, the evidence was intangible and there was no reliable witness, and on top of that, Kagome's past showed no hint of violence.

Suddenly, realization hit Sesshoumaru, and it hit him hard. He wouldn't have a real reason to see Kagome after the case was over, which would happen very soon. Over the last few weeks, the lawyer and prison inmate had started to grow quite fond of each other.

He hadn't really noticed how attached he had gotten. Isn't it funny how you always seem to realize what was in front of you all the time, just when it was about to leave or was already gone? Sesshoumaru shook his head, wanting to rid himself of these thoughts.

Deciding that his nerves were completely fried, he decided to go see one of the few people who could actually calm him; Kagome.

After walking around to the driver's side of his car, he jumped in and peeled out of the parking lot and started to drive in the direction of the women's penitentiary.

* * *

Once again, after going through the strenuous screening process, he was allowed to enter the facility. The guard that granted him access told him that Kagome was already in the interrogation room.

As Sesshoumaru started to walk down the hall to the room where they always met in, a small smile started to cross his beautiful features. Thoughts about her reaction when he would tell her about the hearing tomorrow and how he was confident that they would do well spun through his mind. Sesshoumaru always thought how beautiful her smile was and wanted to see it again. His smile grew more and more when he continued to think of Kagome.

Upon arriving at 'their' room, he turned the cold metal door knob clockwise. Stepping into the boorish gray room, his smile fell instantly at the sight that occupied his eyes. Sitting there, in her usual steel chair, was Kagome, bruised, swelled, and in obvious pain.

Kagome's eyes were bloodshot red and they were puffy, obviously she had been crying. Her left wrist had a white bandage wrapped around it. Examining her further, he took note of her swollen bottom lip and the cut on her right cheek. Behind her left eye, a large purple bruise circled it, looking very painful.

Kagome's eyes were drawn up to Sesshoumaru's golden spheres. He couldn't move; his feet seemed to be crazy glued to the floor. Many emotions started to fly within him. Anger toward whom ever laid a hand on his Kagome, yes _his _Kagome. Guilt; that he wasn't here to protect her. Sadness, for seeing her suffer. Possessiveness, the need to protect her now seemed unbearable.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome called, evident pain laced her words.

Without even thinking, Sesshoumaru dropped his briefcase on the floor in front of the door and walked at a fast pace to the woman in front of him. She lowered her eyes to the ground, as if ashamed. He kneeled down in front of her and hooked his forefinger under her chin, gently bringing up so that he could look at her straight on.

Kagome looked deep into his shiny eyes. Anger, concern, worry, hate. His eyes showed what he felt and Kagome almost gasped when she saw them displayed right in front of her.

A lone silver tear found its way down her cheek. Without even thinking, Sesshoumaru raised his other hand, that wasn't under her chin, and gently wiped away the sparkling jewel. Again, they continued to stare at each other, almost having a silent conversation.

After some time had passed, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Who did this?" Hate hung off each word.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"No! Who?! Was it Kouga?"

Kagome lowered her eyes to her lap since she couldn't move her head. She remained silent before answering with a soft, 'Yes'.

This time, Sesshoumaru did growl. Kagome lifted her eyes back to his. His hard, cold eyes instantly soften when he looked into Kagome's pained orbs.

For the past couple of days, Kagome has been staying in isolation because Kouga didn't want her to tell anyone about the 'incident' that occurred between them. She had no one to talk to. Within those couple of days, Kagome started to feel true despair and loneliness. Looking into the concerned eyes of the gentle face in front of her, she started to feel her defenses fall.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore! She threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Tears willingly flowed from her depressed orbs, dampening his neck.

True, at first, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He sat there for a moment to take in what just happened. After the incident sunk in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Lightly lifting her up, he stood to his full length. Turning 180 degrees, he sat down in the chair that Kagome had been sitting in. He further tightened his hold on her so that she was close to him as she could possibly get. Kagome let her legs wrap around his waist so that she could stay on better.

For a long while, Kagome silently cried and Sesshoumaru simply sat there, rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back. He didn't bother to say that everything was okay, that he was there for her now, that he understood. He knew that she didn't need that, and there was no way that he would even begin to understand.

Kagome deeply inhaled his spicy scent. Eventually it calmed her to the point where her breathing started to become more regular and less labored.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him, the uncharacteristic softness was still present. It took everything within her to not reach up and start to caress his face.

"Tell me what happened."

She nodded lightly, rested her head back on the man's chest who was comforting her, and started to explain what happened a few days earlier.

* * *

Kagome had just left the interrogation room after Sesshoumaru and Rin left. As she started to walk back to her cell, a happy bounce in her step, she was greeted by no one other than Warden Dumbass.

"Higurashi! Come with me. Now!" His tone was much colder than usual.

Before she could even protest, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his office. Kagome was beyond shock. What could he possibly want? Hasn't she been doing enough for him yet? She just never understood this guy! By the time she was kicked out of her daze, it was too late, she was already pushed into his office.

Kouga used his brute strength to throw Kagome to the far end of the tiny room so that he would have enough time to get in, close the door, and securely lock it behind him. After he completed his own task, he looked toward the young woman before him.

Kagome anxiously stood behind his bare, metal desk. In fact, almost the entire office was bare. It was slightly larger than an interview room, and it was the same color. The only difference was that there was a larger desk and metal filing cabinets occupying open space.

Greedy eyes skimmed up and down the pale vixen's body. He had to admit it to himself, she was an attractive woman. And a feisty one at that. All the more fun for him. Unlike most men, he enjoyed to have a defiant, rambunctious woman; all the more fun to tame and force into submission. And that was just what he was going to do; tame the lioness.

"Now, Ka-go-me, you are going to finish paying off for the damage you created in the kitchen." Kouga said huskily, he began to approach her, like a lion about to kill a deer.

"W-What do I have to do?" Kagome directed.

"Submit."

"S-Submit? To what?"

"To me." Kouga gave her a wolfish grin.

Instantly, Kagome understood what he wanted. The blood quickly fell from her face and she found herself immobile. The next thing she knew, she was lying with her back on his desk and the warden on top of her, biting and licking her neck. Kagome was instantly freaked out by it.

'I wish I would have taken those martial art courses like Mama wanted me to!'

Kagome scolded herself mentally. A sudden idea popped into her head like a balloon. Lifting up her left knee, she brought it swiftly and roughly to the juncture between his legs.

Kouga cried out in pain and instantly got off of her. Falling onto the floor and grabbing himself, he attempted to regain his composure, his black hair falling over his shoulders.

"You bitch!"

Kagome had been trying to get up from the desk when Kouga picked up his right hand and backhanded her, across her right cheek, leaving a fairly deep cut. She cried out in pain when the blood surfaced and then sting from the hit set in.

"You owe me! You belong to _me _and _me alone!_"

Kouga roughly grabbed her wrist and threw her harshly to the floor, thus making her land on her wrist. Yelping in pain, Kagome tried to shift her weight off of her injured appendage.

Noticing that Kagome was trying to get up, Kouga swiftly kicked Kagome in the ribs. Crimson blood spurted from her lips, staining the cold, gray ground.

Kouga was beyond furious. This woman never knew when to give up! Yes, some defiance was a major turn on, but this was fucking ridiculous! In his blinded rage, he continued to kick Kagome in the ribs, causing her to yell with pain.

Youko was patrolling up and down the row of cells on the same floor of the warden's office when he heard shouts of pain. Sprinting from his march, he dashed toward the office to see Kagome lying in a small pool of deep red blood, Kouga standing over her figure, glaring harshly at her.

"Get…Her…Out…Of….My…Sight!… …NOW!" Kouga bellowed at the young guard.

Skittishly, Youko scooped up the broken woman in his arms and rushed her to the infirmary, where she remained for 5 days, finally waking up on the 4 day, at night.

* * *

Recalling the traumatic events of prior days, Kagome noticed that she became more paranoid and conscientious of people and the environment around her. She didn't feel like seeing another person, let alone talking to one. But when Sesshoumaru walked through the door, that all changed.

Kagome had never taken a liking and attraction to someone as fast as she had taken one to Sesshoumaru. She liked everything about him, his godly features, his cold eyes that displayed every emotion on the specter, if only one was to look deep enough, his intelligence, his mild sense of humor, his arrogance, his charm…

Strangely enough, in Sesshoumaru's embrace, her worries and fears melted away, like snow melting off of a maple tree limb in early spring.

After Kagome told Sesshoumaru about what happened, they both sat in silence, not knowing what to say to one another.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence when a noise that sounded like a growl, which resonated from his sculpted chest.

Kagome lifted her face from his chest slightly and tipped her head straight up to look at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome started quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, his eyes held no emotion. They were cold and hard. She flinched slightly when his eyes seemed to have turned into a darker shade of gold.

Gently picking her up and standing, Sesshoumaru placed her back into the chair and proceeded to the door.

"I will be back in a moment."

Before Kagome could ask where he was going, he was already out the door and storming down the hall to the warden's office.

* * *

Practically busting down the office door, Sesshoumaru stormed over to the desk, which Koga was situated behind, and pulled him up to his face by the collar of his shirt. Koga, being the arrogant, smug bastard he was, didn't express any fear toward the fuming and boiling lawyer. That was an obvious sign of the warden's stupidity.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sesshoumaru bit out roughly. "What has she done to you? Are you so dense that you can't remember our last 'conversation'? Would you like me to 'freshen' your memory?" The hand on Koga's shirt tighten as Sesshoumaru's cracked the knuckles on his other.

"Oh? Which part are you talking about? The moment where you threatened to report me to the State for my 'unjust actions'? Or perhaps that little talk we had about me dishing out a fair and just punishment to your little whoring bitch? Could it possibly be the moment that you punched me in the gut? Hmm. So many memories." Koga sarcastically mused.

"Lets get the facts straight you flea-ridden pile of horse shit. Kagome isn't a whoring bitch; that better describes you. Second, being in jail is punishment enough and what you did to her was sure as hell not fair or just. And finally, you deserved that punch in the gut. Apparently I didn't hit you hard enough or it might have knocked some sense into your empty skull!"

"You dare insult my honor?"

"You have no honor!"

"You have soiled my honor!"

"Honor is a foreign language to you!"

"You spell honor like a Brit!"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Now, what is it you want, Mr. Taisho?"

"I came to inform you that should you ever lay a single finger on Higurashi Kagome again I'll punch you in the mouth so fucking hard that your teeth will be coming out your ass like Chiclets. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru ground out, threateningly.

"Crystal." Came the sarcastic reply from the warden.

"Hn." With Sesshoumaru 'lengthy' response issued, he pushed Koga back roughly, causing him to fall on the ground and hit his head off of the front of the rolling chair he was in. A small fraction of self satisfaction washed over Sesshoumaru as he watched his rival fall on his ass, his desk was shielding him from Sesshoumaru's view.

'That's right where he belongs, in a place where no one can see him.'

Turning on the heel of his foot, the silver haired man exited the office in a calm manner and made his way back into the conference room.

Upon opening the door, he noticed that Kagome had ceased crying and was now playing with a long, dark strand of hair.

The opening door caught the attention of the woman in the empty room. A slight tremor of fear rushed through her, thinking it was the warden or one of his guards that were very loyal to him. Looking up to meet eyes of pure honey, she felt relief wash over her instantly.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked meekly.

"I came to inform you that tomorrow will be a preliminary hearing to determine where you will stay for the remainder of this case until your final trial date." Sesshoumaru responded, ignoring her question completely.

A slight frown marred her ever so slightly dilapidated features. Choosing to ignore his lack of response, she simply nodded in understanding of his last statement.

"Very good. I must be leaving now before Rin decides she's going to cook Jaken over a spit and do a fire dance. I will arrive here at 8:30 in the morning to pick you up so we can go to the courthouse. You will not need any other clothes just yet. You are required to wear your jail uniform."

"Alright. Thanks for coming, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru gathered his briefcase, at a fairly slow pace, but not so slow that it was obvious, because he wanted to relish in the feeling of peace and comfort he got from being around Kagome. With a final nod to Kagome, he lifted his leather case from the table and left the women's detention hall.


	8. Strawberry Daiquiri

* * *

Chapter Eight: Strawberry Daiquiri

* * *

As promised, Sesshoumaru returned back to the jail the next morning and picked Kagome up. Being overly confident that day, Sesshoumaru decided to drive his favorite car to the court house, his sleek and sexy black Jaguar.

Pulling up to the large white marble courthouse, Sesshoumaru drove his car around the side of the building to the parking lot where many other cars filled open spots. They exited the car, ensuring to lock it, and proceeded up the numerous steps that led to the entrance of the building. A large stone tablet at the top of the stairs read "Supreme Court of Japan."

Kagome gulped.

Ok, she was nervous. That was completely understandable. I mean, Kagome was a good girl. She never did anything wrong and always tried to help other people when they needed it, even if her help wasn't asked for.

Now, she was facing some possible jail time over a misunderstanding and an over reactive bitch. Praying to the Kami's that Sesshoumaru was a good a lawyer as people said he was, Kagome entered the area, hot on Sesshoumaru's heels.

Swinging open the large glass doors brought into view the extravagance and class of the building.

Kagome was in awe.

Sure, Sesshoumaru's home looked twenty times better than the court house, but it was still impressive. Black and beige swirled marble floors painted the ground. The same marble crept up the walls and into the ceiling. It resembled a coliseum from Rome.

Not wanting to wait for Kagome, Sesshoumaru strode ahead of her to a door that was label "Court Room 325."

Kagome whipped her head around in a couple of circles a number of times, trying to figure out in which direction her cocky lawyer went. After seeing a silver sweep of hair enter a door a little ways down the hall, she ran as fast as her legs would carry to reach the door.

Almost yanking the door of its hinges, she ran into the back of her built lawyer. Turning his head to look back at her slightly, his golden eyes held a hint of amusement, as if he abandoned her on purpose.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes shone even darker.

"Hn."

"_Hn." _Kagome mocked in a high pitched voice, making Sesshoumaru cringe slightly, but not visibly.

Sesshoumaru continued to waltz deeper into the dark oak court room. Like the rest of the court house, the walls, floors, and ceiling were all mixed marble. The jury box, witness stand, judge's bench, the defense and prosecution tables, and the audience seats were all made of a dark oak. It really complimented the marble.

Kagome was absent mindedly taking in her surroundings yet again and failed to notice Sesshoumaru leave. It wasn't until she heard the swinging door, which led to the two tables, slam shut before she was broken from her trance.

Quickly she walked through the small door and approached the table on the left; the defense table.

"You _could _tell me before you wander off like that!" Kagome scolded, shaking one finger at his chest.

"Or you possibly _could _pay more attention to others and less to the room."

Kagome was lacking a response. She stood mute for a couple of seconds before she stuck her tongue at him again.

Sesshoumaru wanted to let her know that in doing that, it affected him none what so ever. So Sesshoumaru, being the smart and mature one that he is, stuck his tongue out in response.

Instantly Kagome's tongue retreated, a surprised expression flashed in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes laughed with mirth.

The main entrance to the court room banged open and the prosecutor, along with his two clients, Inuyasha and Kikyo, stalked up the aisle, through the itty bitty wanna-be door, and plopped themselves at the table across from theirs.

Scanning over Kikyo quickly, Kagome let loose a chuckle, only loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"And what, pray-tell, is so funny?" Sesshoumaru was hoping that his client was lucid and not current flying high.

Instead of responding directly to Sesshoumaru, she called across the room to Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo! Couldn't change from your 'work' clothes to normal clothes could ya? Well, I don't suppose there are any bathrooms on street corners to get changed in now is there?" Kagome was trying to hold back the fit of laughter running around loose inside her, like Rin when she eats WAY too much sugar.

Kikyo made a smug 'hmpf' noise and turned her head up high, turning away from Kagome's statement.

Kikyo was wearing a short bright pink leather skirt and a way-too-tight black leather halter top. On her feet were black strappy sandals that had two black strings wrapping around her horse like legs. The heels were about 6 inches high. Kagome was surprised she didn't hit a light fixture on the way in.

"Feh! At least HER clothes aren't all the same, you criminal!" Inuyasha replied with a haughty voice.

Kagome completely ignored him.

"Real mature, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. "At least I'm not sleeping with a walking STD."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Behind her, Kagome could faintly hear Sesshoumaru chuckling.

Spinning around, Kagome faced her oh-so tall and handsome lawyer.

"I made you laugh! Yes! My life is now complete and I can die happy!" Kagome cheered happily. Spinning around in a small circle, shaking her hands, and bobbing her head from side to side, thus completing 'The Kagome Happy Dance'.

Sesshoumaru was about to respond when the bailiff entered the court room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the honorable Judge Miroku."

A black haired man, pulled back in a low ponytail, wearing black and purple garbs walked through the door way beside the jury box. His face reflected pure seriousness and stoicism. Turning toward the jury box, a young woman with shoulder length black hair and vibrant brown eyes caught his eye.

All professionalism died instantly.

"My, my, my, my! I have never laid my eyes on such a glorious and graceful woman in all of my years!" Miroku grasped the startled young woman's hands, holding them in his own. "Will you please bear my child?"

The entire room went silent.

The only sound that resonated was a lone cricket that stole entrance to the room.

_Chirp. Chirp. _

_Chirp. Chirp._

Finally, what Miroku said settled in on the girl.

"Lech!" She screamed. Her hand flew across and made contact with his left cheek. A look that resembled deadpan-ness set on his face. He was now facing the erected prosecution lawyer ad two clients, skeptic looks on their faces.

Snapping back instantly, a radiant smile replaced the old look.

"No matter! Now let's get this party started!" Miroku cheered happily.

Hiking up his robes a few inches from the floor, revealing his pink bunny slippers, he ran across the room to the entrance of the judges' bench. Upon approaching the short stairs, Miroku's slipper made contact with an overly waxed bit of floor. His feet fell out from under him and he landed on his back with a blunt _thud. _

"Oh Dear God." The bailiff rubbed his temples lightly. "That's the third time this week."

After that slight bit of shock, the judge jumped back up like a spring.

"No worries! I'm good!" Lifting his one hand straight in the air, waving it slightly to show is ability to move.

Darting up the steps, he sat down in his chair, forgetting it was a rotating chair. Miroku was indeed, shocked, although the crowd only saw his expression for a brief moment before the chair spun away from them.

"Damn iiiiitttt!" Miroku cursed, but it didn't seem at all hostile. It came out as a whine, like when I child extends the last word in their sentence to long to show discontent.

"BAILIFF!" Miroku hollered, sitting straight up in his chair. He lifted his right hand and stuck his pointer finger in the air. He swayed slightly.

"Yes, Your Honor?" He responded.

"Make a mental note!"

"A…mental note, sir?"

"Yes damn it! First of all remind me not to run in this room! I keep forgetting it's not carpeted. Secondly, get this damn chair fixed. It's not supposed to spin!" Miroku ordered in a faux firm voice.

"But Your Honor, this is not your courtroom. We can't make the chair stationary. You flooded your last room, sir."

"Well I told the owner of this building we needed a pool! But did he listen?! Noooo!! So I - "

"You took matters into your own hands. Trust me, Your Honor, I know." The bailiff replied, as if he had to go through this every day.

"Very well." Miroku cleared his throat, stiffening up, seeming that he was about to open the court. "First things first though."

The entire crowd continued to stare at him with mixed emotions. How the hell did this looney toon become a judge?!

"Bailiff!" Miroku screeched, turning to the bored bailiff.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Can you go get me that drink I had earlier today?" Miroku asked with a hopeful voice.

"The strawberry daiquiri?"

"No! That's not it! It was red and had a little umbrella in it!"

"A strawberry daiquiri."

"No you giant ignoramus! There was a lime in it!"

"Damn it Miroku! That's a strawberry daiquiri!" Sesshoumaru's irritated voice rang out.

Miroku turned his bored, purple eyes to the man at the defense table. Immediately they lit up.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru! We haven't been in the same court room in ages! How are y - "

"Jerry, just get the man his drink so we can start." Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly, turning his attention to the bailiff.

With that, Jerry left to fetch the drink.

"Your Honor! I severely wish that you withdraw yourself from this case! Apparently you have a relationship with Taisho-san - "

"Taisho-sama." Miroku interrupted gently.

"Huh?" Came the unintelligent reply.

"It's Taisho-sama. He is a more prestige lawyer than you. He is nowhere near your equal. Trust me, Sesshoumaru would never lower himself that much. So, to you, he is Taisho-sama. Are we clear?" Miroku told the lawyer coldly, with a tone that made Sesshoumaru himself stiffen slightly.

"Y-yes, Sir." The lawyer stuttered.

"And as for myself 'withdrawing from the case', I must inform you that all of the judges of the Supreme Court are in close relation with most of its lawyers. Just because you do not know the ways of my court room and my morals, does not mean you can assume such conclusions."

"But - "

"Further more, I have never, in my three years on the bench, ruled in biased proceedings. You also shouldn't worry yourself too much, Counselor. This is only a hearing on where Higurashi-san will be residing. Got it?" Miroku bit out stiffly, leaning over his large desk slightly, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru knew he was just screwing with him. He let a faint smile slide onto his features.

The other lawyer nodded.

At that perfect time, Jerry appeared with an extra extra large Strawberry daiquiri.

"Ooh! Thank-you!" Miroku praised, grasping the cold drink in his hands, sucking on the straw happily.

Putting down the refreshing drink, letting out a dramatic release of air, he snuggled himself deep into the black leather chair.

"Oh right!" Miroku finally clued in. "Let this court - " Miroku looked around all over his desk.

"Now where did I - ?" Miroku asked absent mindedly. Miroku looked down to his lap.

"Damn it!" Miroku reached into his robes looking for his missing object.

"Uhh, Jerry…?" Miroku turned to the bailiff.

"Here, Sir." Jerry held out the dark oak mallet. "You left it in your chambers."

"What was it doing there?" Miroku asked, reaching for the mallet.

"Remember yesterday, Sir, when you stole Judge Shippou's collection of Troll Dolls?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you used your mallet on them because you felt that their hair and noses were too big."

"Oh. Well Thank-you!"

Miroku turned back to the still standing people.

"Oh! Jesus! You guys can park it now." Miroku was gesturing for the crowd to sit down, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Miroku cleared his throat.

The bailiff read off the case number, the charges, and who was the defendant.

"Let this court come to order." Miroku lost all trace hints of playfulness. He rapped the mallet down twice on its stand. "So, this session is to determine where Higurashi-san will reside, correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

"Hn." Miroku thought for a moment.

'Good God, the judge is totally like Sesshoumaru! It's not even funny!' Kagome thought humorously.

"Well, where do you believe she should board, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I believe that Higurashi-san should be able to return back to her home for the duration of the trial. She has no past record of violence and she did not cause a riot or fuss over at the jail. Finally, I wish for Higurashi-san to be absent from the presence of the warden. He has threatened her safety and well being a number of times, Your Honor." Sesshoumaru responded in a-matter-of-factly tone.

Miroku simple nodded his head. He propped his elbow up on his desk and let his finger tips linger on his lips. A pensive tapestry clouded his face.

"Any objection, Councilor?" Miroku questioned reluctantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes your Honor, we do."

"I knew it." Miroku grumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. "What is it?"

"Tanna-san fears for her life! On more than one occasion she has been abused, physically, mentally, and emotionally by the dangerous criminal!"

"Objection!" Sesshoumaru hollered, standing up from his seat.

"Sustained. Naraku-san, refrain from insulting others and jumping to conclusions. Is there any substantial evidence proving Higurashi-san's guilt?" Miroku questioned, with a tone that clearly said he already knew the answer.

"Well, no - "

"Is there any witness, other than your clients, that have seen Kikyo with bruises?"

"No - "

"Had she told anyone of the abuse?"

"You see - "

"So in other words, you're telling me you want me to base my decision on the inadequate testimony of the two people pressing charges against her? Do you think me an idiot, Councilor?"

"No!"

"Apparently you do. I hereby order that Higurashi-san be released into the custody of Sesshoumaru-sama. But note, Sesshoumaru-sama, she is not to be left alone. I do not want the 'victims' to harm her. So, she shall remain in _your_ home until the first court date one week from now. That is all." Miroku finished. He slammed his mallet down once and rose from his seat, nearly tripping on his robes as he descended the stairs.

"Bailiff?" Miroku targeted.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Go get Judge Shippo's dolls for me and bring them to my chambers. And be sure to remind me to bring back my mallet later. Trust me, I will forget. Also, can you bring that drink with you? I didn't want to drop it."

"Yes, Your Honor." Jerry bowed and went about doing as he was told.

At the witness table, Kagome sat there stunned. Finally, all of the things the Judge ordered enhanced her realization.

"I gotta do WHAT!?"


	9. Room and Board

* * *

Chapter Nine: Room and Board

* * *

"But I don't want to live with you!" Kagome whined as she packed her entire collection of 'Friends' DVDs in a small cardboard box. After the short trial, she went back to the penitentiary to grab what few belongings she did have.

Ayame, being the rambunctious woman that she was, decided to throw Kagome a little fare well party. Let's just say, it certainly went out with a BANG! Taking the entire east wall with it. Many cans of hair spray and lighter can go a long way for some bored women.

Currently, Kagome was in her crammed apartment, wearing actual clothing, nothing orange of course, packing her most prized possessions in boxes. She had on form fitting jeans that clung to her thighs and butt, but subtly began to expand until the bottom of the jeans surrounded her feet, entirely hiding them from everyone's view. On her torso, she wore a beautiful black shirt with short sleeves and had a silver rose outlined on the bottom left of the shirt. It looked great compared to her old inmate uniform.

Sesshoumaru was hovering over her, irritating her like no tomorrow.

"Trust me, Higurashi, I am not pleased either." Sesshoumaru responded with an empty voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and proceeded to jam a giant teddy bear in the box with the DVDs. "Just how long do you anticipate to dwell in my home?" Sesshoumaru glanced over her shoulder, eying the close to exploding box.

"Until this damned trial is over." Kagome's voice was straining as she began to ram the bear in the box, using her foot to pound it down.

"And the purpose of all this junk is…?" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

Turning to face the pain in the ass directly, she glared him straight in his eyes, responding with a voice obviously laced with irritation.

"First of all, Mr. Stick-In-Ass, it's not junk! I spent good money on this!" Kagome cried, pointing at the destroyed mess formerly known as a box, on the floor. "Also, I will need some form of entertainment since you seem to be such a fence post!"

Turning back to the box, she glared at it with a new determination.

Pouncing on it, like a puppy would its new toy, she started to wrestle and maul the bear in the container.

"Get…In…There…You…Useless…Piece…Of…Fluff!!" Kagome ground out, a word escaping her mouth with every punch. Upon arriving at the word 'Fluff', the box finally gave way, collapsing in a heap.

Kagome, being the graceful and elegant creature that she was, fell right through the box, her face firmly planted in the dirty carpeting, her butt sticking right up at Sesshoumaru.

'Now where does this look familiar?' Sesshoumaru mused silently. Her bottom started to wiggle as she attempted to with draw herself from the heap.

Sesshoumaru's attention only intensified on her rump. Extending his right hand, he began to approach his prey, who was completely unaware. Closer and closer he inched, careful not to draw attention.

'Almost there…' He anticipated.

"God damn it!" A curse erupted from the pile, successfully knocking Sesshoumaru out of his trance. He shook his head quickly. What the hell was he thinking? Why would he even consider doing that!? She was a bother! Someone not to be meddle with! But….but she was so tempting…so vulnerable…so…

Sesshoumaru unconsciously licked his lips.

Golden eyes brightened as her jean clad bottom swerved here and there. Truly, it seemed as if she was tempting him; a test from the Kami. So far, he was failing severely.

Again, his cursed hand advanced. For a moment in time, he could have easily been mistaken for the sex-deprived, yet at the same time, over-sexed Miroku. A mischievous smirk betrayed his usually stoic face.

Closer and closer the appendage approached.

As if sensing his lecherous intentions, Kagome took that moment to pick herself up from the mess on the floor and set herself back onto her feet. Sesshoumaru could not help the quiet, almost inaudible growl that escaped his mouth as Kagome stood in front of him, facing away, straightening her attire.

Sexual frustration anyone?

Damn it! How could he, Taisho Sesshoumaru, be so vulnerable to a weak, useless, defenseless, human woman?! The idea itself was simply preposterous!

Growling inaudibly, Sesshoumaru took those three short strides to the kitchen to put some distance between him and Kagome. Frustration, anger, and irritation rolled off of him in waves.

'Damn her!' Sesshoumaru cursed.

It simply astounded him that she could be oblivious to the effects that she had on him. Or did she actually know about his attraction and was just teasing him. Sesshoumaru felt a headache ebbing into his forehead.

Sesshoumaru diverted his attention from Kagome to the gaudy 'Hello Kitty' magnet stuck to the fridge and let his thoughts roam freely. A black line, obviously drawn in with a marker, was drawn below the little white cat's nose, obviously meant to be a mustache and twin black lines were scribbled above each eye.

'Someone's a fan.' Sesshoumaru thought randomly, sarcasm evident in his musings.

Sesshoumaru's attention was launched back at Kagome, who was grumbling to the tattered box on the floor, something about shitty containers and how card board boxes should all be damned to hell.

"Is this the last of what you want to bring?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly, interrupting her rant. Thoughts of Kagome's swerving bottom played in his mind like a video that he couldn't stop. Damn him and his photogenic memory!

"Uh…yes! I just need to bring all of this down to your car." Kagome answered, gesturing down to the mess on the floor. Already, three large suitcases filled with books and clothes were already down in Sesshoumaru's Jaguar.

Sighing heavily in irritation and exhaustion, Sesshoumaru walked over to the random pile on the floor. Putting the bear under one arm, pressing five DVD cases to his chest, grasping another five in his large hand, he instructed to Kagome that they were leaving and reminded her to lock the door on the way out. Hands full of her items, Sesshoumaru made his way to the door and into the hall.

Kagome was shocked and confused. Did he do that to be nice or just to get out of her apartment? She decided she shouldn't dwell on it; it wasn't a big deal.

She mentally noted that he had indeed been acting differently as of late, almost, dare she say it, playful. It seems that he isn't as cold and distant as he was when Kagome was first introduced to Sesshoumaru as her lawyer.

Kagome had to be honest with herself, she was starting to develop something akin to a crush on said man. However, it seemed different and more intense than crushes she had in the past. Sesshoumaru was most definitely not like other people.

'He's in a class all of his own. I mean, who can be arrogant, cold, and distant and, at the same time, be caring, concerned, and gentle? Its official, he's a cheese ball." Kagome thought, without fully realizing it.

Suddenly, the hamster in Kagome's brain started to run on its little wheel again, which, in turn, allowed her to realize and comprehend what Sesshoumaru had just told her.

"WAIT UP!" Kagome grabbed her purse, locked her door and bolted down the hallway in her apartment to catch up with the silver haired stud.

Darting around a corner, she ran into a hard mass, also known as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had heard her scream for him to stop. Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru was in a generous and good mood today, so, he decided to wait.

Mistake number one.

His good mood dissolved quickly.

Personally, he, unlike Miroku, did not like being body checked, even if it was by the person who has captured his narrowed interest.

They next thing they both knew, they were on the ground, Kagome's possessions were thrown everywhere.

By Kami 'good grace', Sesshoumaru found himself in a compromising position. Lucky for him, he was lying with is back on the cold hard floor. Lifting his abused and pounding head, he looked up into the woman who was currently straddling his hips, looking down at him in shock and surprise.

Images of the night at the bar flashed through Sesshoumaru's inner eye. He groaned, not out of pain, but frustration and enjoyment. What had he done to deserve this kind of luck was completely beyond him. Was it possibly bad karma, meaning that good karma would come in the future?

Kagome's eyes instantly switched from shocked to concerned upon hearing his groans. Thinking she had pain him, she leaned forward, unconsciously resting her hands on his chest to get a better look in his face.

Mistake number two.

"Oh dear Kami! Sesshoumaru are you ok?" Kagome's voiced was stitched with worry, her eyes were pained and guilty. Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru arched his back slightly, trying to find where Kagome's weight went. Neither of them noticed.

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru ground out, trying to think of something other than the preoccupied brunette straddling him.

Sighing in relief, Kagome sat back down on his hips. Sesshoumaru sighed lightly at the contact, thoroughly enjoying it, possibly too much.

"Good. I thought I really hurt you! Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshoumaru could hear the guilt in her words. A constricted feeling erupted in his chest.

"Trust me. It would take a lot more than a tiny Japanese woman to seriously harm this Sesshoumaru." He replied, obvious faux smugness lining each syllable.

Kagome grinned and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Oh really? You think you can escape my wrath? Well, Sesshoumaru, you have seriously underestimated me. Trust me, I will get you when you least expect it. And I shall have more opportunities now that I will be staying in your home."

'Shit.' Sesshoumaru had momentarily forgot about that tiny detail.

"Hn."

Kagome sat up taller in his lap and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her antics. Their eyes were in a fierce battle and neither were willing to back down.

Sesshoumaru needed to get home to relieve Jaken of his daughter. A light smirk danced across his face as he started to bounce his legs.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru started slowly.

"Yes?" Kagome responded playfully.

"You need to get off this Sesshoumaru now."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh Dear Kami!" Kagome tried her best to scramble off of Sesshoumaru, only succeeding in stumbling backwards onto the floor and falling on her butt. Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled in hooded amusement.

Bending over, the pair retrieved the deposited items and made their way out to the car.

To ride to his mansion was particularly tense for our Kagome, while Sesshoumaru was simply basking in the glory of being able to make her blush.

'She's cute when she blushes, I have to admit. Hmm. I must make her do that more often. '

After the hour-long car ride across Tokyo, during rush hour, they reached his large white mansion that stood regally behind sturdy black iron gates. Almost as if done by magic, they swung open, allowing them entrance.

When the couple opened the front door, a small blur launched itself at the tall man, effectively knocking him back a step.

"DADDY!" Rin cried. She looked up at the enormous man she was clinging to. "Jaken mean! Rin pizza!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in aggravation.

'List of things to do today…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Kill Jaken and buy more Captain Crunch.'

Sesshoumaru dropped his briefcase by the door and picking up his daughter with both arms; one under her bottom to hold her up and the other hand was around her little waist and stretched onto her lower back for stability.

Rin giggled happily and fingered a strand of silver hair that fell over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Pizza, Daddy?" Rin poured out those big bug eyes that she knew Sesshoumaru couldn't resist.

"I suppose."

Rin's face broke into a large smile. She turned her face toward the woman standing behind Sesshoumaru and recognized her immediately. Her eyes beamed.

"Hi!" Cried the child. Sesshoumaru efficiently put Rin down and sealing the obvious fate of Kagome's legs. Rin was as predictable as ever.

Grinning up at Kagome, Rin's face shone as bright as the sun.

"Pizza!" Rin cried, giggling into Kagome's leg.

"Are we having pizza tonight, Rin?" Kagome asked the child, leaning over so her hands rested on her knees.

"Yes!" Rin piped up.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Sesshoumaru intervened. He was now changed out of his dark suit and into a pair of loose jeans and a dark blue 'Toronto Maples Leafs' tee-shirt.

'When did he do that?' Kagome pondered.

"You guys order what you want and I'll just steal some from each of your pizzas."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru replied stoically, walking over to the phone to call the pizza place.

"Play?"

"Yes."

Rin squeaked and wobbled out of the room and into another. Kagome followed hastily behind her.

* * *

"Bwahahaha! You thought you could escape me, toad? The infamous Higurashi Kagome? Oho! You were sadly mistaken! Die, fiend!" Kagome rose up her hand with the stick in is and started to poke and nudge at Jaken who was now hanging form a ceiling fan, tied up and blindfolded.

Rin was giggling off to the side, watching the comedic display.

"Ah! No! Milord! Save this lowly servant, sire!"

"No one can save you now!" Rin cackled and clapper her little hands as she watched Kagome torture Jaken.

A threatening little growl pooled out of Rin's mouth as she began to approach her prey, who was unprepared and unawares.

She was almost there when a force, greater than her own, lifted her up by her waist and held her back gently to his chest.

Looking up, Rin looking into the glimmering globes of her father.

A playful, angry growl spurted from the captive girl who wiggled in her father's embrace.

Sesshoumaru arched a dark eyebrow at her efforts.

"Nice try, pup. Now it is time for dinner."

"YAY!!" Kagome and Rin squealed, booking it from Rin's playroom, which was, you guessed it, pink.

Kagome snatched up the stumbling toddler and headed for the stairs.

Bolting down the stairs, the girls slid to a stop in the living room where they saw Sesshoumaru standing there, holding the pizza boxes in one hand, the garlic strips and three boxes of cinnamon sticks in the other.

"How did you get down here before us?" Kagome asked astounded.

"You do not need to know that." Came Sesshoumaru's monotone voice. Kagome rolled her eyes.

The three sat in the living room, watching the epic movie 'Finding Nemo' on Sesshoumarus 105 inch HD TV with surround sound.

By the end of the night, the two girls were tired. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he instructed them to get changed into their sleepwear before coming to watch the movie. Now, sound asleep on the couch, lay two figures.

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly.

He picked them both up, one in each arm, and proceeded to Rin's room.

Upon arriving at the white door, he gently nudged it open with his foot and made his way over to her king size pink bed.

Gently placing Kagome at the foot of the bed, he pulled back the sheets and deposited the sleeping Rin in between. Turning back to Kagome, he did the same and pulled the blankets up to their chins.

He looked down upon the sleeping Kagome. He had to admit, she was quite beautiful. Brushing back a strand of dark hair that made its way into her eyes, he allowed his left hand to gently caress her cheek, for a brief moment. Leaning over, he kissed Rin and left the room, leaving the door open.

* * *

2 am.

The world was quite.

Too quite.

All of a sudden…

Scrrrraaaaapppp…..

Rin and Kagome shot up straight in the large bed. There was a thundering thunderstorm outside. Normally, Kagome wasn't scared of thunder storms, but this one made her uneasy.

Kagome looked down at the shivering mass clinging to her side tightly. She stroked her hair comfortingly. It came again.

Scrrrraaaaaapppp….

They were officially freaked out.

Bolting up out of bed, Rin in Kagome's arms, Kagome ran down the hall to Sesshoumaru's door.

'Please don't close that stupid ass door!' Kagome pleaded to the Kami. Her prayers were answered.

Slipping in through the door she looked up to see Sesshoumaru sitting on his bed, back propped up with a pillow against his head board, wearing nothing but flannel sleeping pants, one leg propped up, a book in his hands, and glasses sitting down near the bottom of his nose, was looking at her curiously.

Not wasting a moment, Kagome ran across the room and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's bed, effectively startling him.

"DADDY!"

"Eep! SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru soon found himself in a sandwich, no, not a pickle, but a sandwich.

On the left side of his body, clung a trembling Kagome, eyes tightly shut, her left hand squeezed into a fist rested on his broad chest for comfort. Rin looked very much the same as Kagome, but on his right side.

Not even bothering to ask, he took off his glasses and put them on his night table along with his book. Gathering the girls in his arms, he slid down deeper into the mattress. Stretching to the foot of the bed, he hefted up the sheets and pulled them around everyone. Sesshoumaru wrapped both of his arms around them and pulled them closer to his chest.

Eventually, their shaking ceased and their breaths evened out. They were asleep.

Sesshoumaru stayed awake for a little while, continuing to stroke their hair comfortingly, before sleep claimed him too.


	10. Secrets Over Pancakes

* * *

Chapter Ten: Secrets Over Pancakes

* * *

Kagome was content where she was. A heat mass was warming her front, more so than the blankets on the bed. Unconsciously, Kagome snuggled closer to the heat source. She sighed in contentment.

A sudden movement below her head started to knock Kagome awake in layers.

'Pillows don't move.' Kagome pointed out in her mind, obviously.

Lazily opening her eyes, she discovered the source of the heat and why it was moving. Turns out, she was sleeping half on Sesshoumaru. That's right; Sesshoumaru.

She was too nervous to look up. Kagome was lying on her left side, her chest was pressed up against him, her cheek rested on his broad chest while her legs were tangled with his.

'Oh Dear Kami. Please let him be asleep.'

Lifting her head up cautiously, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were hidden behind his draped eyelids. She sighed in relief.

Kagome took a moment to try and remember what she was doing with Sesshoumaru. Looking out the large bay window across from the massive king size bed, last night's raindrops slipped down the window pane and out of sight.

Last night's storm racked her brain as she recalled herself and Rin jumping into bed with Sesshoumaru. Kagome wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru had let them crawl into bed with him. It was understandable with Rin; she was his daughter after all. But why was she permitted?

He didn't share the same feelings with her, did he? No, impossible! There is no way that he, Taisho Sesshoumaru, would have a crush on her! Not an ice cubes chance in a hot oven!

Kagome tried to look over Sesshoumaru's broad chest for a head of chestnut hair. She found none.

'Where did Rin go?' Kagome mused.

She tried to exit the bed but was pinned down. How could she have possibly missed Sesshoumaru's arm that was currently draped around her waist holding him to her? She decided she didn't care and that she needed to get out of that bed before Sesshoumaru could wake up.

Attempting to squirm out of reach, she only managed in succeeding in Sesshoumaru pulling her closer.

Still sleeping, Sesshoumaru lowered his head so that his nose brushed into Kagome's slightly sleep tangled hair. She shivered upon feeling his hot breath on her scalp.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru mumbled out quietly, but still audibly.

Sesshoumaru released a strained groan and buried his face deeper in her hair. He brought his other hand that was resting on his chest and wrapped it around her waist. Turning over onto his side to face Kagome, Sesshoumaru pulled her up flush against him, her hot breath fanned out across his skin.

Prying one leg between Kagome's, Sesshoumaru clung to her leg and got closer to her. Kagome had been completely paralyzed with shock. What was he doing?! Surely he doesn't know she's there!

Kagome relaxed slightly when Sesshoumaru started to rub small, comforting circles on her lower back, mumbling her name into her ear quietly. Maybe he did like her.

'Feh! As if he would even admit it.'

Without thinking, Kagome let the soft pads on her fingers travel to his sculpted chest. She started to trace the outline of his muscles, reveling in how they shifted under his silken skin. A soft sigh escaped her captor.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered again.

Leaning forward, Kagome rested her forehead on his chest. In his sleep, Sesshoumaru attempted to draw her even closer. Deciding to assist him, she wrapped one arm behind his neck and the other draped over his slim waist. She was now pulled up to his chest, no distance between them.

Absentmindedly, Kagome placed an elegant kiss on his front. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

Sesshoumaru's breathing began to speed up as he began to wake up. Finally, being able to pry open his heavy eyes, he looked down to see a small woman enclosed in his grasp.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked with a sleep caked voice.

"Rin and I came in last night during the storm. I tired to leave this morning, but you decided you didn't want me to go." Kagome replied, looking at his collar bone, answering in a tone that made it seem they were talking about the weather.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru acknowledged, still not releasing her. Neither seemed to notice, that is, until a voice echo through the room.

"Daddy up? Ka-ho-ge! Up? Pancakes!" Rin chirped as she pounced up and down, her head just popping up above the edge. "Eat now?"

Kagome's tired form couldn't stay in that position much longer, it was straining terrible on her back. Kagome collapsed back down into Sesshoumaru's arms; their faces mere inches apart.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned tiredly. "Do you want me to make you some pancakes, Rin?" Kagome asked, looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Yes, please!"

"What kind do you want?"

"Grandpa-cakes!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly.

"Chocolate chip." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Ok Rin. Just give me a minute to wake up."

"Okey dokey!" Rin bolted from the room.

"Mhmm." Kagome's eyes started to drift close again as Sesshoumaru's warm breath caresses her skin.

"Don't fall asleep, Kagome." Sesshoumaru warned.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kagome yawned, curling back up into his chest, seeking the warmth.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Without so much as a thought, Sesshoumaru placed a soft kiss on the crown of Kagome's head before detaching himself from her and climbed out of bed. She groaned at the lost of her heater and curled up into the space Sesshoumaru previously occupied.

"Come Kagome. We have a long day." Sesshoumaru stated, walking toward his door and opening it with one hand. He turned back to see her sitting straight up in the bed, the silk sheets wrapped lightly around her waist.

"I'm coming." Kagome responded, slowly standing from the bed and stretching her back out by lifting both hands above her head. "Some one has to cook breakfast and Rin informed me that you are a horrible cook."

"I am not."

"Hn." Kagome mocked before scooting out of the room and following Sesshoumaru down to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru retrieved for her all of the ingredients she would need to cook and she started working instantly.

Ten minutes later, Kagome set a huge plate of double chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the island in the kitchen and put the syrup bottle down beside it.

Sesshoumaru dished out servings to everyone and cut up Rin's for her.

"Ka-ho-ge?" Rin asked with a mouthful of pancakes and syrup all over her face.

"Rin, do not speak with your mouth full. You may talk once you are done eating what is in your mouth." Sesshoumaru instructed before devouring more pancakes. They were really good! Better than anything he could ever dream to make!

After chewing and swallowing the fluffy goodness, Rin turned her syrup and chocolate filled face to Kagome.

"Ka-ho-ge?"

"Yes?" Kagome looked at her showing her she was paying attention.

"See Grandpa today!" Rin stated excitedly, bouncing up and down on her stool.

"Are we?!" Kagome asked with enthusiasm, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes!" She squealed, clapping her tiny little hands together, a large smile broke on her face.

"Wow! Do you like seeing Grandpa?" Kagome asked, picking up her empty plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Yes! Grandpa say you live with us!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously, leaning up against the counter crossing her arms across her chest.

Rin simply smiled happily at Kagome. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, understood what Rin said. Sesshoumaru choked ever so slightly on his meal.

Eventually, Kagome caught on to what Rin was implying,

Kagome's eyes went as wide has plates.

"Hunny, your Daddy and I aren't getting married, you know." Kagome phrased delicately.

"Ka-ho-ge Rin Mommy!" Rin was still bubbling.

"The only way for me to become apart of your family is if I married your Daddy. I'm not going to marry your Daddy, Sweetie. Sorry."

Rin's face fell. Her eyes were downcast and sad. Kagome hated making her upset but she couldn't lie and tell the young girl that she was going to stay with them.

Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and placed her in his lap so that her back was facing him. He ran his fingers through her dark strands comfortingly. Leaning down, Sesshoumaru whispered something into Rin's ear.

Suddenly, the light returned to her face and she peered at Kagome happily. What did Sesshoumaru say to Rin?

"Grandpa's now!" Rin cried as she attempted to wiggle her way out of her father's arms.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He asked playfully as he began to bounce her lightly on his knee, holding his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"We'Re GoInG gRaNdPa!" Rin squeaked, her words came out bumpy.

"Who put you in charge?" Sesshoumaru mocked hurt as he ceased his leg movements and began to tickle her sides.

"I did!" Rin laughed out, squirming in his grip.

"Oh you did, did you?" Rin giggled loudly.

"Stop Daddy! Tickles!"

"And what is Daddy?"

"Tickle Master!" Rin laughed as he finally stopped. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Good girl." Sesshoumaru praised as he put her down on the floor and gave her bottom a motivational pat, telling her to move so he could stand. After all of the dishes were put away, and Kagome finished wiping off Rin's grimy hands and face, they proceeded to their own rooms to get changed. Sesshoumaru, of course, made a little detour to help Rin.

30 minutes later, they all met at the front door and left the mansion.


	11. Slipping and Sliding

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Slipping and Sliding

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled his expensive black Jaguar up to the front of a giant mansion, even bigger than his own. Large white steps led up to the mini castle and marble pillars held up the heavy canopy of stone. It was a breathtaking sight.

White and gray marble mixed together splashed the ground while the rest of the home was made from a white stone, much courser than the marble. The building appeared heavenly in the day's light.

"Wow." Kagome breathed as she exited the car. There she stood, holding on with one hand to the top of the door, staring in awe at the giant house. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru walk around to the back door of the car and assist his toddler in her escape from her car seat. Once the munchkin was free, she sprinted toward the steps in great haste, having much difficulty due to her heavy pink coat, gloves, scarf, boots, and hat to protect her from December's chill.

She wobbled her as fast as she could, holding her arms out to the side for balance and because her coat was so puffy that it held them there. Tripping on a piece of ice, Rin toppled forward, landing with a tiny _splat._

Luckily, her coat was thick enough that she avoided smacking her head off of the ground. Lying on her stomach, Rin began to thrash her arms and legs about, squeaking on occasion when she would move slightly. Panting lightly from exertion, she gave up.

"Daddy! Help! Rin stuck! Help! Daddy!" Rin called. She started her struggles anew, determined to free herself from the wretched earth.

Kagome removed herself from behind her door and closed it. Her eyes drifted to the pink blob on the drive way floor. Sesshoumaru, adorned in a sleek black leather jacket walked over to the trouble Rin, chuckling all the way.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sesshoumaru asked, crouching in front of Rin and looking down into her flushed face.

"Daddy!" She squeaked.

"My, my. Has Grandpa been redecorating? Did he put a little pink rug out in the drive way? Hmm. I must speak with Grandpa about his tacky taste in décor!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed in faux disgust, smirking all the while.

"Daddy! It's Rin!" Rin squirmed more.

"No! My Rin isn't a rug! I should know!" Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled with mirth, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Daddy!" The two year old hollered.

"Hmm. It even talks!" Sesshoumaru extended one of his hands and began to poke Rin in the back. She shifted again, trying to avoid him, but with no avail.

Kagome was giggling as she approached the pair.

"Need some help, Rin?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her.

"Yes please. Daddy thinks I rug." Rin replied with a pout.

Kagome snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, maybe Daddy needs to get his eyes checked! I know you are not a rug!" Kagome proclaimed as she lightly smacked Sesshoumaru's poking hands away from Rin and pulled her up from the ground, brushing off her front.

Rin looked right into her father's golden eyes. She could see into them due to his kneeling position.

They stared at each other for a minute.

Stare.

They stared on.

Rin lifted her tiny pink-gloved hands and cupped Sesshoumaru's face as best as she could. She continued to look into her father's eyes. Sesshoumaru never broke the contact.

A large smile split Rin's face.

Rin giggled as she walked over to the stair cautiously so that she wouldn't slip on the ice again.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked directly at Kagome who was laughing out loud. She had a difficult time trying to contain it during the whole incident and it burst out of her as Rin departed. She wiped the salty tears from her eyes.

"She's so adorable!" Kagome laughed out.

"Obviously. She is my daughter." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he turned around and walked over to the stairs.

"Well, someone is very humble." Kagome retorted gently, walking after him.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her attention was focused in on the toddler who was attempting to climb the many large stairs that led up to the house. Kagome watched her carefully. She didn't want her falling down the stairs and hurting herself; she didn't know if she could take that. She was too attached to the little girl.

All of a sudden, Kagome's foot contacted with a piece of black ice and the ground flew out from under her. She landed directly on her back, successfully knocking the wind out of her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she lifted herself up onto her elbows, gasping for much needed air. Sesshoumaru heard a blunt _thunk_ and turned to see Kagome trying to breathe, whilst lying on the frozen ground.

He quickly made his way over to her and kneeled by her side. He pulled her up so that she was sitting straight up and started to rub her back soothingly.

"Breathe, Kagome, breathe. You have to calm down." Sesshoumaru murmured soothingly.

Kagome's breath became less raspy, but she was still having difficulties.

"Relax, Kagome. You're fine. But you have to calm down, then you can breathe easier." Sesshoumaru continued, still rubbing her back lightly.

Eventually, Kagome started to take deep, even breaths. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Shakily, she brought her right hand up to the place above her rapidly beating heart.

"There we go." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't name. She smiled lightly.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet and made sure she was stable before swooping her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style to the stairs.

"Um… Thanks Sesshoumaru, but I can walk." Kagome told him, flushing slightly at the close contact.

"Oh really? You seem to hold as much grace as a two year old. Or possibly less. Rin didn't kick the air out of herself, did she?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of teasing that Kagome picked up on instantly.

"Well she … uhhh … Rin …"

"Exactly my point." Sesshoumaru concluded as he completed the last steps to the mansion entrance.

Upon reaching the top, Sesshoumaru saw his sire, standing in the door way in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, holding his talkative toddler. Taisho Kaido was looking thoughtfully at Rin, as if he was thoroughly interested in what she was rambling about.

Kaido's golden eyes left his precious granddaughter for the briefest moment to acknowledge his eldest son climbing up the stairs. He did a double take as he saw that he was carrying a beautiful young woman.

"Why hello Sesshoumaru." Kaido said slowly, hinting that he should introduce him to the maiden in his arms. Sesshoumaru did not get the hint. "And who is this lovely beauty here?"

Kagome blushed.

"This is my client, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome bowed. "Kagome, this is my father, Taisho Kaido." In turn, Kaido bowed.

Sesshoumaru gently put her down and stood straight again.

"It's very nice to meet you, Taisho-sama." Kagome revered softly.

"What's with the formalities?! Come come! Let's go inside and out of this cold! Then we can get to know each other better!" Kaido exclaimed, bursting with energy.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kagome thought hesitantly.


	12. Buried In Snow

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Buried In Snow

* * *

Kagome was seated in a soft red love seat next to Sesshoumaru, looking around the attractive living room area they were currently situated in. The whole interior of the western style mansion had the colors that would be present in a Tuscan palace. Oranges, light yellows, light beige, soft brown, and other earthy colors were splashed into the walls, ceilings and furniture.

Sitting across from our dynamic duo sat the man responsible for the unusual 'pairing', Taisho Kaido. His beautiful deep silver hair flowed from his head, down his broad shoulders, and across his chest and back. He seriously looked like an older version of Sesshoumaru, only with a different hair color. Within his huge hands, he cradled a large glass of his favorite drink; Diet Coke.

Kaido's warm honey eyes examined the couple in front of him. His face reflected a warm glow, but it was still impossible to determine what he could possibly be thinking. Kagome tried to guess; but still, not idea's appeared.

'Hmm.' Kaido mused mentally. 'Yes, I have come to my conclusion! Their pups will most definitely be the most adorable creatures ever! A mixture of both of their good looks would be absolutely perfect! Oh! I can just imagine a house FILLED with little pups, running around; all of the little Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's! Hopefully more Kagome's than Sesshoumaru's, though; she is an absolutely beautiful looking woman and her personality is much better than Sesshoumaru's. Rin and I must scheme! Scheme, I say! Bwahahaha!'

Kaido's smile widened.

Currently, Rin was outside with her favorite servant, Kyo, and was launching snowballs at him.

The room was quiet.

The only sound was the crackling fire that swayed inside the hearth and the clanging of the ice cubes along the side of the glasses.

Kaido could see Kagome's nervousness and decided to break the ice.

"So, Kagome, what is it you do for a living?" He asked, curiosity and hope ringing in his eyes.

"I-I work at an…interior design company. I-It's a pretty s-small business, but we do pretty well." Kagome stuttered slightly, her nerves loosened fractionally.

"Oh? How many designers are in your company?"

"Oh! It's not my company; it's my friend Jakotsu's company. He started it. There are only three designers; Sango, Jakotsu, and myself. We create our own designs and then we all go out together and install them into our customers' homes."

"Hmm. Pay well?"

Kagome giggled lightly. "Not really."

Kagome let loose a radiant smile. She couldn't help it; she felt like she just HAD to smile around these two men; they always seemed to somehow fork it out of her, even if they didn't realize it.

"You do get by though, right?" Kaido asked, seriously concern about this kind and sweet girl.

"Oh, yes! Please don't worry about me! Please. I hate pity given to those who don't need it and I really don't need it. Trust me, there are people far worse off then me!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes soft from being worried over and her smile filled with reassurance. "I mean, at least I have jobs! Unlike a lot of other people in Japan!"

"Jobs? You have more than one?" Kaido asked.

Kagome nodded. "When I get off from my design job, I go waitress over at a diner from 5 to midnight, 7 days a week."

Each and every minute Kaido and Sesshoumaru were in this young woman's presence their respect and admiration grew for her. She worked two jobs and never said a word in complaint. Most people looked for sympathy, but this woman wanted none. True, there were people worst off than her, but they couldn't help but feel guilty about being so well off when she was struggling just to get by.

The last thing Kaido wanted to do at this moment was make a potential future daughter uncomfortable and not like him, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, how goes the trial?" He asked taking a large sip from his diet coke.

"It's going. All that has been accomplished is Kagome's board. Last I heard the prosecution was switching lawyers. Apparently Kikyo found Naraku to be less than perfect." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Hm. Well this trial will be an easy in – easy out thing. No big deal; it's just your brother blowing off steam again." Kaido responded nonchalantly.

"And money." Sesshoumaru and Kagome said in unison.

Kaido's eyes twinkled.

"So Rin tells me you are engaged to be married." Kaido said as if he was talking about the weather.

Kagome spit out the sip of diet coke she was trying to ingest. Sesshoumaru visibly stiffened.

"W-what?" Kagome sputtered, looking back and forth between the two Taisho men.

"That is far from true, Father." Sesshoumaru responded after recovering from the slight shock.

"Oh." Kaido said disappointedly. "I was hoping for grandchildren."

"You have Rin." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"But I want more grandchildren!" Kaido whined.

"Now is not the time to be greedy, Father. You will set a bad example for Rin."

"I'm an excellent example for Rin!"

"Hn. And what is this she tells me about you giving her sweets and such?"

"Oh you know toddlers! They fib!" Kaido said nervously, glancing at the exit in case he needed to make a quick get away.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"N-No!"

"Kaido-sama…" Kagome started, thus gaining both male's attention. "Rin will probably be coming in soon and will want a snack. Do you mind if I use your kitchen and bake some cookies?"

Both men were shocked into silence.

She wanted to do what?

"Kagome, we do have a chef to do those sorts of things." Kaido said cautiously, not wanting to offend the young woman.

He received a warm smile in return.

"I know, Kaido-sama. But I haven't been able to cook or bake anything in a while. I'm sorry if I offended you or imposed anything upon you." Kagome stated.

"Nonsense!" Kaido's face broke out into a large smile. "The kitchen is down the hall and through those swinging doors. Just get Cookie, the chef, to get you anything you need!"

"Thank-you, Kaido-sama."

"No need for formalities, Kagome. You may call me Kaido, or Otou-san, if you please." Kaido said with a wink.

"Um…Kaido will be fine, thank-you."

With that said, Kagome stood up from her seat on the chesterfield and bowed respectfully to the males before departing the room, her glass still in her hand.

"I think she is a wonderful choice for a mate, Sesshoumaru! She's kind, courteous, has good manners, is hard working, obviously adores Rin - "

"Father…"

" – and beautiful! She is absolutely gorgeous! Did you check out those hips? Yaowza!!! Great for birthing all of those beautiful pups you will have! - "

"Father…"

" – I can just imagine all of those beautiful pups! More grandchildren! I can hardly wait! And she can cook, which is great because you can cook as well has a blindfolded hippo - "

"FATHER!"

"Yes?"

"She is not my intended! She is my client! I have no interest in her that way!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, slightly pink from his father's implications.

"Mhmm." Kaido sighed, unconvinced.

Before Sesshoumaru could come back with a counter statement, Rin came bolting into the common room, soak head to toe. She stopped in front of her father and began to jump up and down, squeaking happily. Kyo entered behind her; his jeans were wet from the knees down, but the rest of him was relatively dry.

"Daddy! Rin all wet!"

"Indeed you are.Go get your bag from the front hall and come back in here." Sesshoumaru said softly to his daughter.

Rin trampled out of the room in search of her big pink bag.

"Kyo, will you please fetch a couple of towels for Rin. Then you may go change." Kaido stated.

"Yes, Taisho-sama." Kaido bowed respectfully before leaving. He came back a minute later with a big, fluffy, yellow towel and handed it to Sesshoumaru, who nodded his thanks. Kyo then took his leave.

Rin scrambled back into the room, heaving her bag behind her.

Sesshoumaru called Rin over to him. Leaving her back pack where it was, she hopped over to her father and attached her wet self to his leg. After a minute or so of detaching the young girl, Sesshoumaru proceeded to disrobe her until she was in nothing but her underwear. Grabbing the towel beside him, he wrapped Rin within its confines before setting her down in front of the fire.

Rin wiggled her toes, feeling them warm up again.

Searching through her bag, Sesshoumaru came across an extra set of clothes. Upon her father's word, Rin got up from the fire and walked over to him, dropping the towel shamelessly on the floor on her way over.

Sesshoumaru and Kaido shook their heads lightly.

After redressing Rin, Sesshoumaru laid out her wet clothes in front of the fire place and moved the bag to an empty spot beside the couch so no one would trip on it.

Once Rin had situated herself beside Sesshoumaru on the love seat, Kagome walked back into the room with a tray filled with hot chocolate chip cookies and four glasses of milk.

Rin and Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up. Chocolate chip cookies, their favorite! The aroma from the cookies caught them in a trance as Kagome set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Help yourself." Kagome offered warmly as she set the cool glasses of milk down own coasters.

Rin hopped off of the coach and reached for a cookie, thanking Kagome in the process. Sesshoumaru also reached for one, brought it to his mouth and bit into the still warm treat.

"These are very good. Thank-you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru praised softly.

Kagome blushed lightly at the compliment.

"It was nothing." She mumbled shyly, causing Sesshoumaru to smirk as he finished inhaling his cookie.

By the time the small group had polished off the last of the cookies, they were far to full to eat any dinner.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this 'family moment', but I have some business matters to attend to for a short time. We can all meet up later for a snack, perhaps." Kaido said, standing up from his seat.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded in assent.

"Snow!" Rin exclaimed.

Before either of them could respond, Rin ran over to the bustling fire place and snatched up her now warm and dry clothes. Hustling back at an impressive speed, she stopped in front of Kagome, giving her puppy dog eyes, asking for assistance. Not being able to refuse, she bent down and dressed the toddler in all of her winter gear, before heading toward the door herself to put on her boots, coat and gloves.

"Daddy!" Rin squeaked as she attempted to pull her father off of the couch by his arm. Standing up reluctantly, he raised his Rin infested arm and gathered her into his arm before proceeding toward the door to gather his items.

Moments later, the trio were outside in the snow, where heavy fluffy flakes were falling rapidly here and there. Rin was speeding around, trying to find the perfect spot to make a snow angel while Kagome looked about admiring the grounds on the Taisho manor. Sesshoumaru kept an evident eye on Rin and a subtle glance on Kagome.

Soon, Rin had dragged Kagome out into the snow to create snow angels. Before Kagome had time to refuse Rin had already pulled her down to her knees and pushed her back.

Kagome growled playfully and pounced on Rin, successfully knocking the toddler to the ground. Instantly, the tickling began mercilessly. Rin squirmed to get out of reach and shot across the yard, trying to find a safe hiding spot. Indeed she found one; behind Sesshoumaru's legs.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at his daughter who sought refuge from the lady with the 'happy fingers'. What did she think he was, a fort?

Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru and stood to face him. Behind the tall man, Kagome could hear giggling and the whisking of a snowsuit.

"Now where did Rin go? I thought she wanted to play! Do you know where she went, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him in an exaggerated voice, her pointer finger placed pensively on her chin.

"Rin? Who's Rin? I do not know of whom you speak. There is no Rin here." Sesshoumaru responded swiftly, eyes glimmering in the evening sun.

"Rin is here!" She screamed as she hastily pried her father's legs open, effectively catching him off guard and causing him to land in a large snow bank. A blunt '_Oomf_' erupted from the snow bank with legs.

"Daddy! No sit in snow! Cold and wet!" Rin exclaimed dramatically.

"Okay." The bank of white fluffiness replied.

Kagome walked over to the snow piled and gazed down into the Sesshoumaru sized crater. There, lying in his back was Sesshoumaru. His hair was flung every which way, snow splashed across his sexy leather jacket, and bits of snow was falling and dripping off of his face like sauce.

Kagome giggled at the sight.

"Want a hand, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Indeed."

"_Indeed."_ Kagome mocked in a deep voice.

She extended her right hand to him and he accepted it with his right hand. When Kagome was starting to pull him up, one of his shoes slipped on a patch of ice, thus sliding under Kagome's foot. Kagome shifted a foot backwards to get a better balance when it connected with Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome toppled forward and landed smack dab on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grunted when her lightweight collapsed on him, throwing him deeper into the snow.

Kagome lifted her head and stared into his ingot eyes in shock. How did they always manage to end up in these situations? She laughed nervously.

She began to struggle and squirm to try and get off of Sesshoumaru, but with no avail.

A hearty laugh erupted behind Kagome as Kaido admired the scene in front of him.

"No grandchildren, huh, Sesshoumaru?" He teased before gently extracting Kagome from his son. Placing her gently on the ground, he leaned forward and helped up Sesshoumaru. "That is not a very appropriate thing to do in front of your daughter. Now who is the bad influence?"

"Still you." Sesshoumaru said snidely. Sesshoumaru looked down and mentally groaned. He was soaked!

Kaido laughed again.

"Well, you all will be spending the night here tonight. The snow is coming down hard now and it is not safe to be driving in this weather. Kagome, you can borrow some of Sesshoumaru's clothes for tonight while the maids wash the clothes you have on now. Sesshoumaru still has quite a few clothes left upstairs in his room." Kaido said softly, looking at Kagome.

"Thank you, Kaido."

"Don't worry about it."

With that, everyone entered the mansion and sought out towels and clean clothes.

Kagome was up in Sesshoumaru's old room changing while everyone else was downstairs in the sitting room.

His room in the Taisho manor was virtually identical to the room in his mansion.

'Some boys never grow up.' Kagome thought as she pulled on a pair of black silk boxers to go with the oversized black button down shirt she had on.

Throwing her blow-dried hair over her shoulder, she wandered back down stairs to where everyone else was.

Sesshoumaru was sitting cross-legged, with his back to the fire, with a half asleep Rin in his lap. Her back was to him as he braided her dark brown hair into a thick braid down her back.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a pair of black and gray flannel plaid pajama pants and a black button down shirt that had the top buttons open.

Kagome gazed at the loving scene affectionately. What she wouldn't give for that kind of life.

When Rin noticed Kagome walked in, she scrambled off of her fathers lap, once he was done his work, and sleepily trotted over to Kagome and attached herself to one of her shapely legs.

"Mmm. Tired." Rin moaned, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand.

"Then go to be, Hime." Kagome cooed softly.

"No." She yawned out.

With a light sigh, Kagome scooped Rin up and walked over to the fire, grabbing a fuzzy blanket on the way over. Sitting down cross-legged, facing the fire, Kagome cradled the little girl in her lap and swaddled her in the big blanket. Rin sighed contently.

Sesshoumaru spun around to face the fire as well. The couple sat close together, enough so that their knees touched.

Kagome's heart rate sped up and she tried to subtly squash the gasp threatening to spill from her lips.

Sesshoumaru was not much better off. He fought of the desire to pull her into his arms and coddle her like he does Rin.

Rin mumbled something, knocking both of them out of their divot of self-concern.

"Daddy, Rin want sister." She said, her eyes were still closed and her head was rested on Kagome's knee.

"Maybe someday, Tenshii." Sesshoumaru replied quietly, stroking his child's head softly.

Kagome scooted closer to him so he didn't have to reach to far. Soon, Rin fell asleep, leaving the adults to their own business.

A comfortable silence blanketed the room as the pair gazed into the cackling fire.

Kagome broke the silence.

"She is so precious." She breathed, not wanted to wake the sleeping girl. She laid her hand on her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder blade with her thumb lightly.

"She truly is." Sesshoumaru agreed, glancing affectionately at his baby girl. "Do you want them?"

"Hm?"

"Children, I mean."

Kagome blushed lightly at his question, but answered nonetheless.

"Oh, yes. I would love to have kids."

"Hm. How many?"

"Oh, I don't know. A whole house full." Kagome stared at the fire, imagining a house rampaged with children. How she would love to live in that reality. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "What about you?"

"Mm. I wouldn't mind to have a couple more."

"How many?"

"Five or six."

Kagome giggled.

"That's not really a couple more."

"It is to me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I come from a family with 8 brothers and 1 sister."

"Wow! Your parents had to take care of 10 kids? Talk about Super Mom and Captain Dad!" Kagome mused.

"Indeed."

"So, where are you on the list of children?"

"Second youngest."

"Inuyasha is the youngest?"

"No. I don't count him in the list of my siblings. When I mean siblings I mean 100 blood related. Inuyasha is the only one that stands out. No, my sister is the youngest. She's 16"

"Does she not live here at the manor?"

"She does, but she is in Switzerland right now with my mother visiting an aunt."

"Ah."

"Hn. You shall receive the 'pleasure' of meeting my older brothers. They are all coming in tomorrow. My sister and mother should arrive home late tomorrow evening or the day after."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome briefly and noticed she was shivering slightly. Stretching out to his right, Sesshoumaru snatched up a knitted blanket. Grabbing Kagome lightly around the waist, he pulled her close and draped the blanket over both of their shoulders.

Kagome sighed contently and instinctively put her head on Sesshoumaru's broad shoulder. Sesshoumaru, in turn, tilted his head so it rested on hers. Under the blanket, Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome's hand lightly and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

They both continued to watch the fire as if nothing was happening.

Little did they know, a dark figure, known as Taisho Kaido, was looming in the doorframe, his golden eyes glistening in happiness. He was going to get another daughter!


	13. The Rampage of Brothers

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Rampage of Brothers

* * *

Later on that evening, Kagome had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru didn't want to move Kagome about too much, out of fear of waking her. So, he carefully maneuvered to pick Kagome up bridle style, mindful of his sleeping toddler nestled in the young woman's arms.

Sesshoumaru gently sat down on the light yellow and orange sofa couch, with large soft and fluffy cushions and pillows. Spreading his legs apart, Sesshoumaru put Kagome down lightly in between them, allowing her back to lie flat on his chest. Once in position, he pulled his legs closed tighter around the pair of girls to ensure their station. After approving the arrangement, Sesshoumaru leaned back against the armrest and fell asleep.

Morning found them in this same position, only slight changes were made.

Rin was no longer cradled in Kagome's legs, but rather, was being held up by a pair of strong arms. Kagome had turned over during the night and was now laying flat on her stomach, spread across Sesshoumaru. His right knee was bent up and was situated between the young woman's thighs.

That definitely caused some eyebrows to rise.

Sesshoumaru's right hand found a safe haven in the small dip of Kagome's lower back. His left hand was gently laid on the young maiden's bare right thigh that had been propped up and rested near his chest. Both of Kagome's tiny hands were on Sesshoumaru's chest; one placed on either side of her head, palms pressing down lightly into his pecks.

Overall, a very intimate scene.

Kagome was so warm, even with no blankets. She wiggled in closer, not wanting to be removed.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, trying to cling on to the last shreds of unconsciousness for a bit longer.

Fate is a cruel, cruel being and is not meant to be messed with.

"Yow! Otoutou-san! Why didn't you tell us? What a fox!" A deep, smooth voice smashed through Sesshoumaru's capability to fall asleep again.

For once in his life, Sesshoumaru was startled, so much so that he flipped over off of the couch, effectively landing on top of the very shocked and surprised Kagome. Her cheeks bled red.

"How do we always find ourselves in situations such as these?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently.

"Like hell if I know." Kagome responded, grumpy from being woken up.

"Are you all right?"

"Peachy. Get off." Kagome said stiffly.

'Yep. She's in a bad mood.' Sesshoumaru thought as he pushed himself up from Kagome, extending his hand to her once he stood. Once they were both standing, the slight sound of feet shuffling snatched up the couple's attention.

Standing not 10 feet in front of them, were 8 very attractive looking men, all looking like a slightly different version of Kaido. Before Sesshoumaru or Kagome could say a peep, the crowd of men spoke up.

"Ohayo, Otoutou-san!" They greeted, rather loudly.

'Oh dear God.' Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought.

At that instant, Kaido passed by the open door leading into the living area. In his right hand was a steaming cup of black coffee; his left, today's newspapers. His gray slippers glided across the floor. His small glasses were delicately placed at the end of his nose so he could read the article. Wrapped around one of his legs was Rin, clinging on for dear life, giggling and squealing all the way, as her jii-chan limped by.

"Sesshoumaru, your brothers are here." Kaido said easily, not even stopping or looking up from his newspaper as he walked in front of the open space before disappearing from view.

"Like I didn't notice _that_." Sesshoumaru muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Haru, the oldest of the Taisho brother's stepped forward. His smooth, silver hair was cut to just below his ears at the front and on the top, then it gradually got longer in the back, so that his hair touch the middle of the back of his neck. Wearing casual blue jeans and a black dress shirt, he approached his youngest brother, stalking him like his prey.

"Now, now, _Maru-chan_," Haru mocked, using the nickname their mother gave to Sesshoumaru. "That is no way to speak to our Father. I would have thought you would have learned better than that! How barbaric!"

'Good God, he's dramatic.' Kagome thought, popping an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Aniiki…" Sesshoumaru started warningly. It fell on deaf ears and lost its value as one of his other brothers, fourth oldest, walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him over the head. Sesshoumaru cringed slightly on contact.

"_Sesshou-kun_," Dai admonished. "How can you be so primal, yet, have captured this sexy vixen's attentions?" He asked, looking hungrily at Kagome's exposed legs and slight cleavage. Dai's long silver hair was pulled into a braid that fell down his back; his bangs still framed his face and forehead. He, too, was wearing blue jeans and a tee-shirt that read, "Procrastinators Unite! … Tomorrow."

"Hai." Two voices echoed together. The twins, second and third oldest, agreed with their other brothers.

"She looks like a delectable lay, does she not, Fudo?" The younger twin asked.

"Hai. Fujita," the elder, replied. "Does she slake your _lust_, dear Otoutou-san? If she does not, I am more than willing to take her and you - "

"Come, come brothers! Enough interrogation!" Kisho, the fifth oldest, scolded. "We all know our Sesshy-chan! Who we don't know, is the young woman who is making the normally stoic Fudo drool." Kisho stood out like a sore thumb. He had on a pair of big baggy, black pants with chains running down the side of his leg. His silver hair looked a lot like his older brother's, Haru. Also, he was wearing a black tee-shirt that read "An Expert In Padded Cells." A few black and silver necklaces hung around his neck at different heights with different designs.

'Well, each family has one nut.' Kagome mused.

"Brothers…" Sesshoumaru warned, wanted to rip off all of their heads.

"S-maru! Do we get another sister?" The triplets, and last born's, Kiyoshi, Masakazu, and Raidon asked. The three identical triplets all looked the same, right down to the way they dressed. All three were wearing blue faded jeans with a black polo shirt that hugged every finely toned muscle. Their hair was all slung up in high pony tails, accenting their fair features.

"No, Kagome - " Sesshoumaru was interrupted.

"So that's her name!" Haru cheered, walked stalking around Kagome, looking and observing her up and down.

Kagome stood there nervously, her point finger wedge between her front teeth. Her head followed the direction of the oldest son, watching for his reaction. When Haru walked around behind her, he admired her firm bottom. He looked up from the delightful sight and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his younger brothers. Licking his lips, her proceeded to her front.

Not even bothering to be subtle about it, Haru looked straight down at Kagome's generous breasts. Kagome flushed pink.

Still keeping his gaze fixed, Haru commented.

"Yum-my." He purred, licking his lips again.

Sesshoumaru finally had enough.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the back of the shirt and pulled her back a few steps so he could meet the level gaze of his brother. This could be accomplished easily due to the fact that all of the brothers were roughly the same height; between 6'1 and 6'4. Haru stood at a proud 6'4, while Sesshoumaru was just a half an inch shorter.

"Enough, Haru." Sesshoumaru bit out roughly.

"Now, now." Haru scolded playfully.

"Where is your respect?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Haru's brows furrowed slightly as he dug his hands into his front pockets, then deep into his back ones, as if looking for something. Completing his task, he lightly slapped his hands on his thighs.

"Damn! Left it in my other jeans!"

"Hn."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Fence Post." Haru chirped, a smug smile crossing his lips.

Sesshoumaru countered with a smile that clearly yelled 'Mess with me, I'll kick your ass.'

There was no lie in that smile.

Although being the youngest male in the family, Sesshoumaru was most definitely the strongest. Apparently 16 years of kendo lessons really _do _pay off.

"Sesshoumaru," Raidon started, gaining everyone's attention. "What _were_ you and your mate, which you failed to mention to all of us, doing in our family's living room? You do know that we wish to keep this room … 'untainted.'"

Sesshoumaru sighed in aggravation.

"She is not my - "

"It is very nice to meet you all. Merry Christmas!" Kagome chirped from behind Sesshoumaru, causing him to move out of view slightly. Her goal was to avoid a dispute. She bowed respectfully.

All gazes were thrown in her direction.

Courses of "Merry Christmases" rung throughout the room.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru! Give your mate a Christmas Kiss! Smooch up, Lover Boy!" Dai hollered. Before Sesshoumaru could respond he found himself forced toward Kagome. Their lips brushed lightly, eliciting a slight gasp from Kagome.

His brother's forced him and Kagome into a corner. Kagome's back was up against a wall and Sesshoumaru found himself mere centimeters from her pale face.

Kagome shifted her chocolate eyes to look into Sesshoumaru's warm honey eyes. As if an invisible string existed between the two bodies, they both found themselves closing the already small gap between them. When they were mere millimeters away, they hesitated slightly. Both looked at each other for any second thoughts. After seeing none, the filled the space.

At first, their lips were just brushing across each other's smoothly, but as their confidence grew, so did the kiss. The once completely innocent kiss turned into a fierce lock between the two. Sesshoumaru pushed his lips roughly against Kagome's, relishing in the satin softness.

Kagome gasped at his responses.

Never one to miss an opportune moment, Sesshoumaru's tongue entered Kagome's mouth and rubbed up seductively against hers. Kagome moaned slightly.

One of Kagome's hands wound itself into Sesshoumaru's long mane while the other one wrapped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, only to dive under the black shirt he was wearing. Her blunt nails scraped lightly up his back as she tried to hold onto reality.

Sesshoumaru found himself pushing himself closer to Kagome's person. One of his large hands settled on her hip while the other stroked the smooth skin of her upper thigh carefully.

They parted a centimeter or two momentarily for a few raspy breaths, stealing small, powerful pecks to keep their hunger fueled before diving back in for the main course again.

Kagome whimpered against Sesshoumaru. All of the feelings rushing through her were intense. She had never felt this way before, not even when Inuyasha used to kiss her. She felt like a whole different person around Sesshoumaru and quite frankly, she loved that woman more than her old self.

The affectionate, passionate couple was too far gone in their own world to even gage the amount of time they were pinned up against each other. They were only brought back to the planet called earth, momentarily, when Fujita cried out.

"I dibs naming the first pup!"


	14. Rejection’s Sword

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Rejection's Sword

* * *

Sesshoumaru still had Kagome pushed up against the wall firmly; obviously, they had no intention of parting any time soon.

The other eight men in the room had dispersed. Haru was lying on the couch, his legs thrown up over the back and his head was flipped over the front. He consciously noted how shiny and polished the marble floor was and admired the swirling black and beige colors blended into it.

The triplets left and was wreaking havoc somewhere off in the mansion. An outraged scream could be heard on occasion from a poor unsuspecting maid. The twins took up thumb wrestling, while sitting on another couch cross legged.

Dai had found a book on one of the shelves called, "How To Deal With Living With A Bunch Of Idiots" and was indulging himself; nodding on occasion in agreement with some of the context.

Rin had wandered off and found the board game "Battle ship." Kisho had foolishly challenged her to it. Kisho was now sitting on the ground, cross legged, bent over the plastic board, laughing diabolically, wringing his hands. Too bad he didn't know that 2 years old don't usally know how to play Battle Ship.

"B-4" He announced sinisterly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rin looked up from the picture she was drawing to look at the half of her board with the boats. Looking back at her uncle, she held up her page with a bunch of swirls of color on it.

"Puppy!"

"Did I hit your ship?" Kisho asked firmly.

"Ruff!" Rin imitated.

"No, you silly child! Did I sink your battle ship?!" Kisho screamed in an aggravated voice. Sometimes, he forgot that Rin was just a small child.

"Uncle Haru!" Rin ran over to her uncle who had changed positions on the couch. Now, only his back was on the front side of the couch, his legs were up in the air, his hands and the top of his head was on the ground. He was trying a hand stand.

Note the word 'trying'.

Rin rammed into him, causing his almost perfect acrobatic act to fail.

Stupid child.

Haru pulled his niece to his chest and stood up. Sitting Indian style on the floor, before his younger brother and the board, he scanned it, looking for the spot in which his brother thought a ship was.

"Missed." Haru said, as if it was completely obvious and grabbed some of Rin's crayons and paper.

"Damn it!" Kisho grumbled, punching the floor, regretting it instantly after succeeding in cracking four knuckles.

"Damn it!" Rin squealed, clapping her hands, giggling slightly.

"Oh shit!" Haru responded, wide eyed.

"Oh shit!" Rin responded in a deep voice, before squeaking and swinging her legs frantically in front her uncle's lap. Her eyes were bright and her hands were being clapped furiously.

"Honey," Haru said softly, "you don't want the Old Fart to hear you say that. Your Uncle Kisho and I will get in BIG trouble."

"Okey dokey."

"Good girl." He praised, patting her head before returning to drawing.

"Ruff!" Rin cheered.

"That means B-9" Haru interpreted.

"You sunk my battleship!"

Smooch.

A frantic woman screamed.

Crayon scratched.

"That's cheating, Fujita!"

Clothing shifted.

"H-5?"

"Missed again. A-1?"

"It is not, Fudo!"

Another woman screamed.

Kaido screamed for his triplets to leave the poor maids alone.

Said trio cackled.

"Missed."

"Oh Shit!"

"Taisho Rin! Where did you learn such foul language?!" Kaido fumed, standing at the door in gray sweat pants and a giant tee-shirt that said "TML: Toronto Maple Leafs" with the team crest in the middle. He still had his glasses down at the end of his nose.

"Rin! What did I tell you?!" Haru asked loudly.

"Oh shit." Rin covered her mouth and giggled.

"Haru, if you and your accomplice don't get out of my sight this instant, you will see just what this I can do to make your lives miserable!" Kaido bellowed, swooping up his grand daughter from his eldest lap.

Kisho and Haru popped up and ran like crazy, as if a demon from the pits of Hell were chasing them.

"Never repeat those words again, Rin. Do you hear me?" Kaido told the toddler firmly.

Rin nodded.

"Sorry." Rin bowed her head in shame.

"It's alright, tenshii. Just don't do it again." He placed a loving kiss on top of her head.

Looking up, Kaido instantly noticed Sesshoumaru and Kagome against the wall. His eyes brightened.

"I dibs naming the first pup!" He bellowed, raising one hand for all to see. He was on the balls of his feet, bouncing up and down slightly, but never leaving the ground.

Fujita made a sound that reflected a buzzer.

"Wrong answer, Pops. I already dibbed that role!" Fujita countered. His tongue was wedged between his front teeth as he wiggled about the couch, trying to capture his older brother's thumb under his.

"You can' t move, Fujita!" Fudo screamed, bonking his younger brother on the head.

"Bakane! I can so!" Soon, the twins were wiggling around like crazy, trying to win.

"I'm your father! What I say goes! I'm naming the first one!"

"Dibs' totally out rule status." The twins chimed in unison, still battling on like crazy.

"Does not!" Kaido whined.

Kaido gave up and turned to Kagome.

"Musume! I can name your first born, right?" Kaido complained, planning on out doing his pup.

"Iie! Kagome-imouto! I can name it, right?

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"IIE!!"

Kagome suddenly became very aware of all of the noise in the room. She opened her eyes, but only saw the soft skin of Sesshoumaru's cheek and closed eye. She smiled into the kissed and sighed through her nose. Sesshoumaru's hold on her waist tightened slightly.

Still trying to figure out where all of the racket was coming from, she shifted her gaze to see Kaido, looking at the intensely, an angered look in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened. Removing her hands from around his neck and torso, she put them to Sesshoumaru's chest and pushed him away with great difficulty. Her eyes were still trained on Kaido.

Sesshoumaru grunted at the rejection and took up kissing the base of her neck softly, feeling her pulse flutter beneath his soft lips. He grinned smugly.

"Kagome, I can name your first pup, right? You wouldn't allow your houritsu no kyoudai to name it! He might give a ridiculous name, like 'Pirate'!"

"I would not! Kagome, you wouldn't allow this roujin to name it! He would just name it after himself!"

"Would not!"

Kaido had enough. He stalked over to where his twins were and bopped Fujita on the head.

"Itai! Pops! I'm Fudo!"

"Like hell you are!"

"I am!"

"Prove it!"

"How the hell can I do that!?"

"Figure it out!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Kagome asked shyly. Her face was deep red and she had not success in pushing Sesshoumaru away from her.

She was becoming very embarrassed and aware of his closeness.

'Awkward? Oh yes! Yes, indeed. This morning turned out to be very awkward. How, you might ask? Well, lets start with somehow waking up by falling on the floor and having an oh-so-sexy man 'drop in' on you. Then, be checked over by a perverted male like you're a piece of meat. Then assumed that you are something you're not. And now this! How is it that Kaido always has 'perfect' timing?' Kagome thought grumpily.

Sesshoumaru moved up her neck a bit until he was kissing behind her left ear, hidden from everyone's sight.

Kagome shuddered out a small gasp. Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and continued his adventure.

Now, Kagome looked like a sunburned tomato and doubled her efforts to remove her lawyer.

She had no avail.

"Kagome, who gets to name your first pup, me or your dim-witted father in law?"

"P-pup?" Kagome stuttered, her eyes as wide as planets. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh? That bites. Well, when you _do_ get pregnant, who will get to name it?" Fujita grumbled.

"Why would you care?!" Kagome exclaimed, utterly shocked and embarrassed.

"Well, Kagome dear, since it will be Sesshoumaru's pup, we want it to have a respectable name, considering his status and all." Kaido said delicately, not wanted to be too blunt.

"Say what!?"

Kagome was outraged.

Her scream hurt Sesshoumaru's ears. So he moved from her neck to look down at her from his staggering height. Curiosity shone in his sunset eyes.

"Excuse me! Please, let me apologize for being rude, Kaido-sama, but it's none of your damn business! I am NOT Sesshoumaru's mate! He is my lawyer! I am not pregnant! Even if I were to have a baby, you wouldn't even get a say in what its name would be! It would be mine and the baby's father, and believe it or not, it most likely _won't _be Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome roughly pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and stormed passed Fujita and Kaido who were both stunned to say the least. She headed for the stairs and made her way up to the room she was currently occupying. Being in someone else's home, she did not want to ruin anything by slamming a door, so she closed it gently.

After the men in the living room heard the click, Sesshoumaru turned to his family.

"I _told _you she wasn't my mate! Why can't you understand that?!" Sesshoumaru left the room in a haste to see if Kagome was okay.

Kaido walked over to Fujita and slapped him on the head.

"Now you've done it, dingbat!"

"I didn't do sqwat! I'm Fudo!" He exclaimed.

"You are not! I know who my pups are!"

"What is all this noise?" A soft voice rang.

All heads in the room turned toward the open door where Ai, Kaido's wife stood.

"Kaido, why are you hitting Fudo?" She asked as she walked over to her injured pup and kissed him on top of his head.

"That's Fujita!" He hollered, pointing a shaking finger at the one being nursed by his mother.

"Oh he is not, Kai-chan! That's Fudo!" Ai admonished softly, rubbing her son's head.

"Oh, and how do _you _know, Miss Hot Pants!?" Kaido asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I gave birth to them and these are my pups." Ai responded before leaning up to kiss her husband. "Besides, I'm their mother. And what's this I hear? Jaken told me Sesshoumaru brought a woman home with him. Is she his mate?" She asked hopefully.

"Iie. His client." Kaido responded sadly, he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Pops and I kinda hurt her feelings, too." Fugita admitted.

"Shouldn't you apologize then?"

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru is calming her down right now."

"Hmm. Well, make sure you do so! I hate it when people are mad at each other." Ai announced. She left the room and let the four men sit in silence.


	15. Operation Sesshoumaru and Kagome

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Operation Sesshoumaru and Kagome

* * *

What is beyond pissed? Beyond angry? Beyond embarrassment? Beyond it all?

Kagome, that's what.

Kagome took to pacing about the room she was currently occupying, attempting to cool off some built up steam.

How dare they? How dare they even assume that she was with Sesshoumaru? They had both told them numerous times that it was not true! Sure, that little act of affection might have been a throw off, but still!

Kagome huffed.

Even if she were to have a baby, she wouldn't allow those men to name it. It would be hers so it would be her choice!

Even if Sesshoumaru was the…

She couldn't finish that thought.

It wasn't as if the thought of having children with Sesshoumaru was revolting. Not at all! With his amazingly good looks, his puppies would be absolutely adorable. Without any real realization, Kagome was imagining herself holding a tiny bundle buried deep into a white cotton blanket. Pulling back the cover revealed to her a little baby, with silver hair and shimmering golden eyes.

Kagome sighed.

That would be absolutely precious.

The more Kagome thought about the beautiful pups she could have with Sesshoumaru, the lighter and less tense she felt. A number of adorable combinations of both parents filtered through her mind. Silver hair and brown eyes? Black hair and gold eyes? White hair with black roots and gold eyes? Kagome smiled.

Absolutely amazing.

Does she want to be with Sesshoumaru? Is it possible? After the trial is all over and done with? Would he want to?

Kagome's good mood decreased.

She didn't want to lose all contact with him. That would be devastating.

She gave up on depressing thoughts and reflected back the incident that occurred in the living room. She blushed red when it finally clicked in her mind that they were being watched! Why didn't anyone say anything? Oh well. It's not as if they were out and directly bothering them; it was simply slightly unnerving.

His kisses.

The feeling of his lips on hers, on her neck made her shiver. Apparently he knew what he was doing. No doubt about that! What else could he do?

How can some one, like Sesshoumaru, be so cold one moment, entertaining the next, and passionate following right after? It didn't make sense! He was a very confusing character, indeed. He always kept her surprised and unknowing as to what would come. And she loved it.

He added pizzazz to her usually dull life. She hadn't felt this great since she and Inuyasha broke up. How she wished she could tell him what he does to her. But she can't. That would only complicate things further and that was definitely not needed right now.

Could he possible grow to care about her? Love her? Kagome felt warm at the thought. Being loved by Sesshoumaru. What she wouldn't give to feel loved again! Sure, it was different when you are loved by a family member, but it would feel absolutely amazing if she could be loved by someone else, someone like…Sesshoumaru.

Ok! She admitted it! She's crazy about the tall, suave, silver haired man! And after that last kiss, she was sure things would be different from now on. Sure, the case still needed to be worked on, but court will not resume until next week.

Kagome would not be able to hold back next time she were see him.

She felt different around him. He seemed calming, soothing; she didn't mind at all. Kagome wished she could do that to him as well.

For most of her life, Kagome had felt powerless, useless. When she was with Sesshoumaru, she didn't feel like that anymore. When they were down in the living room, she could feel his taught muscles quiver and quake in his back as she held him. She had him wrapped around her little finger, only she didn't realize it.

Kagome sat on the bed and fell back, spreading her arms out from her body. She looked up at the canopy roof that was on top of the black canopy bed. It truly was a beautiful room.

Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts and musings that she did not hear Sesshoumaru wander up the steps and into her room. Pushing on the door lightly, Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's suite.

He heard Kagome sigh heavily.

Looking deep into her aura, he noticed that it had calmed sufficiently since the incident downstairs.

Walking over to the bed slowly, he sat down next to Kagome's legs. Looking up to her face, he noticed that he eyes were closed as if in deep thought. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her upper thigh to catch her attention.

Oh, it worked.

Kagome jumped up slightly. She ended up propped up on her elbows, looking up at the smirking figure sitting on the bed.

Kagome groaned and flopped back down into the bed. Sesshoumaru shrugged and lay down next to her, his head beside hers.

"Feeling better?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly.

"Hn. A bit. It's just - "

"I know."

"I mean, don't you get aggravated by it? I mean, yes, parents do want grandchildren, but demanding to name someone's children is completely preposterous!"

"Indeed."

There was silence for a while. There was no need to speak. Words would have been futile.

After a lapse of silence, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her.

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat up straight on the bed, turning his head and shifting his body to look at her.

"Why does your family say 'mate' and not wife? And what's with the whole 'pup' thing?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Did you not realize, Kagome?" A bit of a laugh was weaved through Sesshoumaru's words.

"Realize what?" Kagome propped herself back up on her elbows.

"The Taisho's are a family of demons. Didn't you ever wonder why Inuyasha has dog ears?"

"He has dog ears?" Kagome asked, apparently she was incredibly shocked.

"How in the seven hells did you not see them?"

"Well, they weren't there! I'm sure of it!"

"Hn. Must have been using some incantation to hide them. No matter. Breakfast will be served shortly, do you wish to join us?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Kagome responded with a smile.

Sesshoumaru gave her a stoic nod before exiting the room.

Kagome let loose a heavy sigh and plopped back down onto the bed.

So, that was another point against Inuyasha. What, could he not trust her with his little secret? Ooh, he's half demon! So what?! It would not have even mattered to her! Not one bit! Why would she go about judging someone, based on their heritage? That is just plain stupid.

Perhaps Inuyasha just didn't have enough faith in her to tell her. That stung. Was she an untrustworthy person? Did she do something to deserve this kind of treatment and neglecting attitude? I think not.

Determined not to let it bother her, Kagome rose from the bed, stretched out her stiff muscles, and proceeded out of the door and into the long hallway.

Turning left, Kagome began to ponder this particular family.

She could not possibly imagine growing up in a household that had so many brothers! Kagome shook her head pensively.

How the hell did Sesshoumaru survive?!

If they way the acted now was half as bad as they way the acted when they were younger, Kagome could only imagine how Sesshoumaru's life was. Perhaps that is why he seems so distant. But, it's obvious it is just playful banter. It is not as if they are trying to offend and insult each other. It is all just for fun!

Kagome sighed.

Of course Sesshoumaru knew; it's not as if he is stupid!

Suddenly, Kagome found herself down at the foot of the long stair well, not even noticing she had descended.

Oh well.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and began to search for the dining room.

Not even being able to take two steps forward, Kagome found herself being hauled off to a secluded corner of a hallway.

Kagome was about to cry out for Sesshoumaru when she realized that it was one of Sesshoumaru's older brothers. It was one of the twins. Now the question was, was it Fujita or Fudo?

"Sorry to startle you, Kagome. I just wanted to speak with you in private briefly." His golden eyes flashed something Kagome could not distinguish.

"Um…Okay. But, which twin are you?" Kagome ask weakly as she looked up at the tall man.

"Oh, sorry again! I'm Fujita."

"Hello, Fujita."

"Hi. Look, I wanted to apologize for my brash behavior earlier. That was completely unacceptable. I should not have automatically assumed that you were Sesshoumaru's mate. Its just…Sess doesn't bring home many women. Actually, I think you are the only one he has EVER brought home. Anyways, I hope that you can forgive me for my pig-headedness and please don't take it to heart. All Taisho's are completely mental, one way or another. The fun thing is, figuring out

in which way are the different!"

"Hm. Sounds entertaining. I accept your apology, Fujita. Thank you."

"No problem." Fujita smiled as he reached out and grabbed onto Kagome's arms. She was too shocked to move. The next thing she knew, she was pressed up against Fujita's hard chest and getting the breath squeezed out of her.

Before Kagome could protest, a cold voice interrupted her.

"If you two are through, breakfast is served."

It was Sesshoumaru. Something unknown to Kagome was in his eyes. She was going to ask what was wrong but he left before she could inquire.

Fujita gently lead Kagome out into the dining room.

It was obvious that upon entry, the air was tense, especially around the youngest male.

Once Fujita had Kagome seated, he subtly nodded to his father. It was an indication.

'Operation Sesshoumaru and Kagome' was in action.


	16. Pretty Little Devil

Slight Changes Made: Rin Acts More Like A 2-Year-Old ... Kagome Is Charged With Assault Instead Of Attempted Murder

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Pretty Little Devil

* * *

What do you get when you cross one overly possessive and stubborn male dog demon and a scheming family? Don't forget to add the completely clueless female. What does that equation equal? The Taisho Family Breakfast, that's what!

"Oooww!"

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yah, it's just a brain freeze."

"Here, drink some water. That will help."

"Are you crazy, Fujita? Making her drink water will just make it worse! Here, have some tea."

"Are you insane?! That is a lethal combination! Mixing something hot with something cold?! That doesn't even make sense! She will get a migraine for the rest of the day! You are an idiot Haru!"

"Umm. I'm fine now, guys." Kagome attempted to smooth out the tense knots in the ever failing conversation.

"I'm not an idiot, Fudo! I know what I'm doing! I'm highly educated!"

"Yah! In being an ass!"

"Do no swear in front of Rin." Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly, adding some more pickles to Rin's plate. Rin sat on Sesshoumaru's lap, eating with her fingers due to the fact that she had not yet mastered the skill of using chop sticks.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru!"

"Guys, I'm fine. It was just a slight brain freeze. All better now." Tried to calm everyone down. She was failing.

"An ASS!? I am the farthest thing from being an ass! That title is reserved for you!" Fudo hollered at Haru.

"Guys!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Now wait a minute! Stop being the stupid one you are and think of creating your own comebacks, Jackass!"

"Jackass!" Rin squeaked happily from her place on her father's lap, powder sugar spread all over her small, round face. She clapped her hands happily at her new word.

Sesshoumaru glared at Haru.

"I told you not to swear in front of Rin! You are a horrible influence for her!"

"Well if she doesn't learn it here, where else would she learn?"

"She's two years old!"

"Better to learn it younger so that she will learn NOT to use it!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Sure it does! You are just stupid, Sesshoumaru!"

"No! You are the stupid one, Haru!"

"No one is stupid here!" Ai interrupted.

"Mother, I think it would be wise to let them duke this out." Sachi interrupted softly. Her thick, body-filled, soft silver hair was pulled up into two high pig tails, the ends were grazing her middle back. Bangs scraped her face and some hair fell out of her ties and framed her pale face. She was a very beautiful dog princess, with simmering blue eyes, natural navy blue eye shadow and a tiny figure. Most definitely her mother's daughter; almost an exact clone.

"Most likely, Darling." Ai agreed, while stroking some of Sachi's long hair.

"Kagome, why don't you and Sachi take Rin out to the gardens once you get cleaned up?" Kaido suggested, rubbing his temples to fight off the strong urge to strangle his sons.

"Alright." Kagome agreed happily.

Kagome rose from her seat and walked around the table to where Sesshoumaru sat, now gripping his daughter's waist possessively while she ate and he yelled at his brother. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Leaning down, Kagome rested her hands on her knees so she could meet face to food covered face with Rin.

"Do you want to go outside with Aunty Sachi and I?" Kagome questioned softly, pulling some random breadcrumbs from her hair.

Rin nodded happily. A large, streaming smile was painted on her face.

Kagome clapped her hands together and opened them up to the little child. When Rin went to reach for Kagome, Kagome moved in to snatch away the girl. Sesshoumaru's grip stopped her.

"Let go of Rin, Sesshoumaru." Kagome ordered softly, looking at the distracted demon from her lowered position.

Sesshoumaru switched his attention from his raving older brother to the young woman bending over in front of him. From her position, and the size of the shirt she had on, Sesshoumaru had a great view of most of Kagome's round breasts. He sat up higher in his seat to subtly look down her shirt more.

"Pardon?"

"Let me have Rin." Kagome repeated, softness shining in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Sachi and I are - " Kagome stopped talking when she felt something grab onto her bottom firmly.

Kagome yelped, spun away from the offending hand and backed into Sesshoumaru. Setting Rin down on the edge of the table, he instinctually pulled Kagome into his lap so that she faced her offender, Dai, who had a satisfied look on his face.

Kagome's face turned beat red.

"You-You-You-You…" Kagome stuttered, not being able to spit out the words.

"You have a very nice ass, Kagome. Do you work out?" Dai asked smoothly, looking over her curved legs.

"I-I-I-I-…" Kagome stuttered, turning even redder as she was being inspected.

"You will not touch her again, Dai. She is not some toy of yours." Sesshoumaru threatened, baring his teeth.

"Nor is she yours, little brother."

"No, she is not. But she is my client and under my protection, especially from you."

That last comment stung Kagome, for reasons unknown. Why? Why did she feel offended and hurt because she was seen as nothing more than a client to Sesshoumaru. That was all she was, right? A client? Just another number? She didn't feel that way though. But if that was how Sesshoumaru saw her, then she would accept that.

"Exactly. Just your client. If any of us wish to court her, we shall."

"You shall not."

"You deny me my right?"

"She is not your right."

"Nor is she yours."

"I never said she was. She is, however, under my protection. Kagome is not some property to be haggled over. Your lack of respect is astounding, Dai. I would have expected more of you." Sesshoumaru mocked, clinging tightly onto Kagome's waist, to provide her with comfort, as well as himself.

He loved feeling her close to him. He felt in control, powerful, yet at the same time, vulnerable. When they were in the common room earlier that morning, he had turned to jell-o in her hands. He loved the feel of her tiny, hot little hands running down his hard back. Most definitely yummy. No lucid thoughts were processed during her attentions. And he loved it. Never had he enjoyed being so confused, so lost, so detached, yet attached. The feeling and sensations she gave him did frighten him, he was not about to lie to himself, but he did love the sensations. Most definitely addicting.

"I have more respect in my little finger than you have in your entire body!" Dai argued back.

"Dai…" Sesshoumaru growled threateningly.

Casually, almost by instinct, Kagome lifted one of her tiny hands and started to rub one of Sesshoumaru's tense upper arms, trying to sooth him out, all the while, keeping her gaze fixed on Dai. Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly and his eyes held an ever so slight glaze.

"Sesshoumaru, Sachi and I are going to take Rin outdoors. You can decapitate your brother's then, alright?" Kagome told Sesshoumaru, looking at his hard face that was glaring at Dai. She giggled, calling Sesshoumaru's rapt attention.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up from Sesshoumaru's lap, all the while pulling down the bottom of the boxers she still had on. Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted from his brother, who had turned back to his breakfast and settled on her nicely shaped bottom that was still in close proximity. .

Sesshoumaru smiled.

Life was good sometimes.

Kagome picked up the giggling Rin from the table and attached her to her hip. Rin squeaked and wiggled in Kagome's grasp. Looking over at her father with sparkling chocolate eyes, Rin gave him a happy smile before curling into Kagome's side, one side of her face was pressed into Kagome's chest, a small finger stuck in her mouth. She was still looking at him.

Rin was happy, Sesshoumaru noted. Happier than he had seen her in a long time.

"Say 'Bye-Bye' Rin." Kagome instructed, having to speak loudly over Fudo and Fujita screaming at each other over the last doughnut that was currently being stolen by the stealthy Kaido.

"Bye-Bye!" Rin cheered and looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked down at the toddler before making a screwed up face. Rin squealed happily and clapped her hands.

Shaking her head in an amused manner, Kagome left the room with a babbling Rin.

Ten minutes later, Kagome ran down the stairs, fully clothed in the clothes she wore yesterday, but had been graciously washed by the servants. Rin was attached at her hip oh yet again, wearing a pair of tiny blue jeans and a pretty long sleeved navy blue top. Part of her hair was put up in a ponytail to the side. Her face was now cleaned of her breakfast.

Sachi rose from her seat by her mother and stalked to her elder brother. Leaning down, she whispered into his ear.

"God, Sessho. Now I see why you like your little girlfriend so much. She takes care of your daughter so you don't have to." Sachi giggled. "I shall have to taint your angel."

Sesshoumaru was about to retort angrily, but found his sister walking over to Kagome, her long pig tails resting on the front of her chest.

Raising her hands to the smiling child, Sachi beckoned for Rin to come to her. Rin accepted.

Kagome smiled gratefully to the younger girl as they walked toward the front of the mansion to gather their winter gear.

After dressing up, the three made their way outside into the biting cold.

* * *

Sachi had set Rin down in a snow bank and stood over by Kagome. Both women turned to keep an eye on the yapping child who was apparently making up a song with words that clearly were not Japanese.

Neither said anything. The silence was conformable, yet awkward at the same time. Is that even possible? If it wasn't before, it sure was now. Of course, Sachi, being Sachi, and a daughter of Kaido, just had to add to the awkwardness.

"So, how long have you been fucking Sessho?" Sachi questioned, her gaze never leaving her niece.

"What?" Kagome was surprised beyond belief. She looked at Sachi with an astounded expression. "I'm not!"

Sachi shrugged.

"Could have fooled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you two seem to be pretty…intimate if you ask me. And, of course, my brothers told me about that little incident between you two in the family room. One can only assume that there is something going on between you two." Sachi stated as if it was obvious.

"Well, there isn't." Kagome responded, a little bit colder than she intended and turned her attention back to Rin who was chasing after a bird she found sitting on the ground.

"Ooh. Frosty." Sachi said with attitude, looking over at Kagome with an appraising eye. "You would do well with Sessho." Sachi's eyes glittered. "Perhaps." She added as an after thought.

Kagome sighed in aggravation. Apparently this family was very protective of its members. Well, it was understandable; not just anyone could become a 'Taisho'. They had a name to uphold, status to keep. The last thing they needed was some tramping bimbo to come along and ruin everything. Because of this reasoning, Kagome couldn't get too upset with Sachi. She understood where she was coming from.

After a stretch of silence, Sachi spoke.

"Well, I suppose you are alright."

"How so?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You make him happy, it seems."

"Huh?"

Sachi giggled happily.

"Apparently he cares about you, and not just for your intelligent responses." Sachi's eyes were dancing with laughter and sarcasm was glue to her last words. "Any how. He seems more relaxed. Not so cold. He even seems to be going easier on our brothers. I mean, usually they are at each other's throats, literally. Usually it's due to our older siblings probing and poking at him. But since Sessho brought you home, they seem to have lessened. Most of the teasing is due to the fact that he doesn't usually involve himself in relationships, not since Abi, Rin's mother."

Sachi sighed and watched as her breath swirled and twirled in the cold December wind.

"Hmm." Kagome contemplated.

"You seem good for him."

"Thanks, I guess." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Well, since we seem to be on 'friendlier terms'…" Sachi started mischievously. "…perhaps you could tell me your intentions with my brother."

"Intentions?" Kagome questioned, her voice quivering slightly.

"Yah. Like do you intend to become his mate? Some random bed warmer? Daddy wants grand pups. You know how parents are."

Kagome was stunned.

Sachi laughed out loud at her expression.

"I was only joking!" Sachi cried, bending over, clutching her sides. "You should have seen your face!"

"Sachi! You're evil!"

"You're catching on!"

"I suppose." Kagome smiled happily at the younger girl and started to laugh with her.

Rin hobbled over to the two sniggering girls. She was soaked head to toe and she had random clumps of snow attached to her suit. Wobbling over to Kagome, she attached herself tightly to Kagome's legs and looked up at Kagome. Her nose was running slightly.

"Mommy, Rin cold."

Kagome was stunned.

Mommy?!

At first she was shocked into silence. Did Rin really see her as a mother figure? Her heart melted. What she wouldn't give to have a daughter as cute and adorable as Rin! Kagome smiled happily at Rin, scooping her up in her arms.

Sachi spoke first.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go with your Mommy, go inside, and we can go find Daddy, okay?" Sachi encouraged the toddler by calling Kagome 'Mommy'. Kagome was beyond happy. She knew this probably wasn't the best thing in the world to be doing, having Rin call her 'Mommy', but she loved the sound of it.

"Mhmm." Rin nodded and placed her hooded head on Kagome's shoulder.

Upon reaching the doors, the women stepped into the heat, instantly feeling the difference from the outdoors. Shivering out of their winter wear, they proceeded to walk into the mansion, determined to find the rest of the Taisho family. Rounding a corner, a loud _smash_ could be heard.

"Oh dear God." Kagome and Sachi said in unison as they looked on the sight before them.


	17. You Shouldn’t Run From Dogs

Chapter Seventeen: You Shouldn't Run From Dogs

"Oh dear God." Kagome and Sachi said in unison as they looked on the sight before them.

It is universally believed that men above twenty years of age hold a certain amount of, how you say, maturity. Ah yes, that big, scary words that parents enjoy linking ever so nicely with the term 'puberty.' Well, on occasion, that is.

Sachi and Kagome stood in front of the entrance to the study, Rin firmly secured to Kagome's hip, observing a group of 'mature' men.

The Taisho boys were all on the other side of the room, huddled around the television and Play Station One system. Haru and Kisho were fighting over who got to be first controller. Sesshoumaru was yelling at the triplets who insisted that he get his hair braided and dyed a different color. The twins were playing the video game and Dai was randomly poking at his brothers, just to irritate them.

"I wanna be Player One!" Haru cried. "I'm the oldest, hence I shall receive the status 'One'!"

"Sure. You are the oldest, oh Ancient One. But you sure are the stupidest out of all of us!"

"What!? I am not!"

"Would you three kindly fuck off!" Sesshoumaru cried, trying to swat away at his family.

"Come on, Sessho-chan! Don't you want Kagome to drool over you? Oh, I know you do! Aren't I right, Raidon?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course! It is our duty, as your brothers, to help you achieve your goal!"

"It is your duty to leave me the hell alone!" Sesshoumaru retorted, slamming his right fist into Masakazu.

"Kata ga itai!" Masakazu whined, holding his shoulder. "Why are you so mean?! Why?! WHY?! All we've done is shower you in love and adoration, and now you attack us! How could you! How could you!"

The room went silent.

"That was a tad bit unnecessary, ne?" Sesshoumaru questioned after, effectively, pinning Raidon to the ground with his foot and had Kiyoshi's hands held firmly behind his back.

"Never!"

On the other side of the room, another obstacle was taking place.

"Miroku, you gigantic ignoramus! How dare you proposition my mate!" Kaido hollered at the young judge. Apparently, Miroku had arrived when the girls were outside and they had failed to notice his entrance. Currently, the ever fuming Kaido was holding Miroku firmly to a wall, holding the front of his nice purple dress shirt, shaking the ever living crap out of him. A snarl was painted nicely on his usually warm exterior. Miroku's eyes were wide with surprise. Ai stood behind her mate, holding onto his shoulders lightly, trying to comfort the raging demon.

"Taisho-sama! I have been asking your mate to bare my child since I was 5 years old!" Miroku reasoned, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Sesshoumaru and Miroku had known each other, and been friends, since Sesshoumaru stole his lollipop, in the sand box, when they were 4 years old.

"She is mine!"

"Hey!" Ai protested, releasing her mate and planting her hands firmly on her waist. "I am not property."

Kaido stopped torturing Miroku and turned to his wife.

"Of course not, Dearest."

"Perhaps, Taisho-sama…" Miroku began to reason. "…we could share your lovely mate."

All action in the room ceased

No one breathed.

No one thought.

Everyone stared.

"What?!" Kaido's eyes were bleeding red and his fangs were bared to the young man in his grasp. "Ai is mine! I will not 'share' her with anyone, let alone the likes of you! You got that?!"

"Y-yes Sir. I was only joking, Sir." Miroku stuttered out, his usually suave demeanor, completely lost.

The red receded from Kaido's eyes. His glare still intense on Miroku.

"You better make sure of that." Kaido warned as he pulled Ai to his side and secured her there firmly.

"Well, that was interesting." Sachi commented from the door way, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome just stared into the room blankly, not knowing how to process what just happen.

'This family is nuts! How are they so successful? And why the hell is that crazy judge here?' Kagome was getting a headache. A very, very big headache.

Miroku heard a honey sweet voice from the entrance to the room and turned his violet eyes in that direction. They lit up with lecherous filled intentions as he hastily skidded across the ground and clasped the young girl's hands in his own.

"Oh, my dear Sachi! How beautiful you are! You look just like Sesshoumaru, except with female organs."

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru protested from his spot beneath Raidon's butt while the other two braided his hair.

"Ah such beauty! Such elegance! Such grace! A true diamond in the rough! The way you move, I can just imagine how you 'move' behind closed doors!" Miroku eyed her suggestively.

"Hey!" Kaido protested.

"Sachi, my dearest. Will you please bare my child?" Miroku asked with hope filled eyes. His right hand wandered from her hand to her chest. "Please, please agree, Sachi-sweetie. You make my heart beat ever so fast. Let me make yours go faster too." Miroku continued with a suggestive wink.

Kagome had long ago covered up the innocent ears of Rin, who looked up at her curiously.

"You won't fucking touch her!" Haru screamed, ending his past argument with Kisho.

"I swear Miroku, if you lay one perverted finger on her, we will have to find a new judge for Kagome's case." Sesshoumaru warned as he approached Miroku in a stalking manner, braids and all.

Other threats were growled out from the other Taisho men in defense of the youngest female.

"Guys, guys!" Sachi got their attention. "Let me handle this." She winked mischievously.

"What is your answer, my Love?" Miroku asked expectantly.

"Of course I will bare your children Miroku!" Sachi squealed.

Everyone paled.

Kaido passed out and hit the floor with a blunt thud.

Kagome winced.

Miroku was shocked.

Some one actually said yes? Oh crap!

"Oh Miroku! We can have lots of little babies! Lots of little girls, and boys, running around, screaming and making a whole bunch of unnecessary noise, tearing our house apart - "

"Our…house?" Miroku asked cautiously, his hands that were clasping Sachi's were getting sweaty.

"Well of course, silly. After we get married, we are going to want a house!"

"Married?"

"Well DUH! I'm not just going to throw myself at you. I am a Taisho after all. I must keep up appearances. So, after we get married, and move into our house, and have lots of kids, we can get up late at night to do midnight feedings, play with them all the time, never have time to ourselves, destroy our social life, as well as our extra spending money. Oh won't it be great, Miroku?" Sachi asked, her bright eyes shining.

"Uh…"

"What's the matter, Roku-chan?"

"R-roku-chan?"

"Yes, silly. That's going to be my nickname for you! Oh, and since I am under 17 years old, you must ask my Daddy for permission to marry me." Sachi turned to look at her father. "Daddy…" Sachi stopped when she saw her father out cold on the floor, being fanned by her mother. "Oh well, I suppose we can ask him later."

Miroku was silent. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out! He was supposed to get slapped and called a pervert! Where did he go wrong?!

"Uh…Sachi. A-Are you serious?" Miroku questioned quietly. "I mean, I'm 10 years older then you."

Sachi began to get all misty-eyed.

"Were…were you j-just leading me one, Roku-chan? A-are you just…using my f-feelings for you?" Sachi asked, bringing his hands close to her chest.

"S-Sachi…" Miroku started.

Sachi wailed.

"Haru! Sesshoumaru! Miroku lied! He doesn't want to have babies with me!" She released Miroku's hands and pressed her face into them.

"No! Don't call your brothers!" Miroku whispered harshly.

Sachi sobbed harder.

'Damn it.' Miroku thought.

Many growls could be heard from behind the tense judge. He didn't dare move. He was just thrown into the lion's den, better known as 'The Den of Angry Over Protective Older Brothers.' Haru, being the oldest, felt it was his obligation to protect his siblings. His snarl was the most frightening. Eight pairs of eyes absorbed red and stared at Miroku as if he was going to be eaten.

Miroku gulped.

"Sic him!" Rin squeaked and pointed at Miroku. A happy smile dashed her adorable face.

"Thanks a lot, Rin." Miroku mumbled.

"As you wish, Rin." Haru growled as he stalked his human prey.

Miroku yelped and ran out of the room.

Sachi pulled her hands away from her face and smiled evilly. She glanced down the hall at Miroku's retreating figure and the eight stronger figures that followed swiftly behind him.

"Oi! Miroku! You shouldn't run from dogs!" Sachi giggled.

"Ow! Sesshoumaru! Be gentle!" Miroku cried.

"Stuff it, whelp." Kiyoshi snarled.

* * *

Kaido woke up some time after his sons went on their hunt. He remained in the study, grumbling about how he wanted to show that damned judge a thing or two. Ai told him that his sons took care of him and defended his daughter's honor. His happy mood returned quickly and he spent time playing with Rin.

Kagome didn't want to remain in the overly tense and terse atmosphere. She retired to her room and took out the book that she had been reading for the past week called 'An Earthly Knight', written by Janet McNaughton.

She was closing in on the end of the novel and fell upon the sex scene. Kagome blushed innocently but continued to read on.

Lost in her own realm of faeries and old Britain, she didn't see nor hear Sesshoumaru walk down the hall and past her bedroom door. He paused in his trek and stepped into Kagome's room. It smelt like apples and cinnamon. (-wink-)

"Kagome." He called out gently to get her attention.

She was so entranced in her book that when Sesshoumaru called to her, she 'eep'ed slightly and jumped. Her face was red with embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru was amused and let an arrogant smirk cross his features.

He sat on the edge of her bed, next to her bent knees.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned, wishing she could hide herself behind her book.

"I came to inform you that tomorrow, we will be heading back to the manor. We have spent more than enough time here, I believe."

"Alright." Kagome relied meekly.

"What are you reading?" Sesshoumaru questioned, teasingly.

"Nothing."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru reached for the book, but Kagome moved it out of the way.

"Let me see the book, Kagome."

"No." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled as he reached out again.

"Go away!" Kagome chirped as she scooted away.

"That's it." Sesshoumaru threatened.

Kagome squeaked and tried to escape. Sesshoumaru got on his knees and grabbed for the novel. He failed. They wrestled and struggled for the tattered paperback for minutes on end, Kagome laughing and giggling all the way. In the end, Sesshoumaru found himself straddling her waist.

Finally, Sesshoumaru succeeded.

"Hey!" Kagome protested, turning even redder.

Sesshoumaru smirked mischievously at her before reading a paragraph or two from the book.

He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"My my, Kagome. I would have never thought you for one of those smut loving types." He teased as he puppy eared the page and put it on her book stand beside the bed.

"I'm not!" Kagome shot back.

"Oh? Then what were you just reading?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"Mhmm." Sesshoumaru mused out loud.

"J-just leave me alone." Kagome stuttered out embarrassingly.

"I can't." Sesshoumaru whispered, as if his lips had a mind of its own. He started to move closer to Kagome's lips.

"What?" Kagome questioned softly.

"I said, I can't." Sesshoumaru sealed the gap by firmly placing his lips on her.

Kagome sighed and answered his kiss. Sesshoumaru wove his strong hands through her soft hair and pressed her closer to him.

Kagome moaned softly and played with the muscles on his shoulders that were hidden by his shirt. Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply and pulled away from her soft lips. He trailed hot, open mouthed kisses from her lips, to the corner of her mouth, across her cheeks, and down her neck. When he reached her collar bone, he found that her shirt obstructed his seduction. He growled angrily at the material.

Meanwhile, Kagome had taken to gradually unbuttoning the dress shirt that Sesshoumaru adorned and laying firm kisses on his neck. He purred happily.

Finally reaching the last button, Kagome grabbed the shoulders of his shirt and slowly peeled the layer of clothing from his person. By the time the material reached his elbows, she was reverently kissing his strong shoulders. His muscles jumped and quivered under her caress.

Sesshoumaru was floating.

There was no other way to put it. He had reached Nirvana, yet he was still alive. If he was dead, then hell, he didn't want to wake up. It seemed impossible to him that a simple woman could be his undoing. But, then again, Kagome isn't all that simply, now is she?

Kagome was finally able to completely remove his shirt from his firm torso. She bunched it up in her hands and threw it to the floor, all the while, observing his strong chest. Sesshoumaru positioned himself on his knees so that he could easily tower over Kagome.

With gentle, curious fingers, Kagome outlined the muscles that defined the different parts of his anatomy. She smiled successfully to herself when she heard his increase of breath and saw the shifting of his muscles.

She was so innocent, almost too much. Sesshoumaru adored it. He was swimming in a haze and he was finally at peace.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome back from his chest and he looked down into her eyes. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, he began to lift it up slowly, not breaking the eye contact.

Finally, he was able to gently pull the shirt over her head and he threw it gently to the floor. His eyes were graciously taking in her supple figure. Kagome blushed.

Softly, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back into the mattress, securing his hands behind her back. Soft kisses and light sighs erupted. He was reaching for the clasp on her bra when …

"What Daddy doing?" Rin questioned innocently, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

One thought echoed through both of their minds. 'Oh shit.'


	18. Misinterpretation In Communication

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Misinterpretation In Communication

* * *

Softly, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back into the mattress, securing his hands behind her back. Soft kisses and light sighs erupted. He was reaching for the clasp on her bra when …

"What Daddy doing?" Rin questioned innocently, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

One thought echoed through both of their minds. 'Oh shit.'

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both snapped their heads toward the door to see an innocent toddler staring at them curiously, her tiny brown teddy bear securely clenched in her tiny fists. Not being able to look at the innocent picture, the thoroughly embarrassed pair looked back at each other. Both were sporting tomato faces, yet still remained trapped in each other's embraces.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru wide eyed and opened her mouth as if to speak. She closed it with a click at finding nothing to say. The young woman opted for staring at him pathetically.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked toward the door again and saw Rin's gaze. Kagome had closed her eyes tightly and let one hand curl into a fist that she pressed to her forehead.

"Daddy?" Rin reminded, her voice remaining soft.

"Uh. Rin? We…uh" Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter in complete shock and utter stupidity. What the hell was he supposed to say?!

'Oh don't worry, Rin! I was just about to fuck Kagome senseless! Nothing for you to worry about. I won't hurt her … much. Now why don't you run along and play?' Sesshoumaru scoffed to himself. 'Yah,_ like_ that would work.'

Almost inaudibly, soft footsteps tapped the ground announcing the arrival of oh yet another witness.

'Damn!' The helpless pair thought sourly.

"Grandpa!" Rin squeaked as she faced the new visitor.

'Ah, this is my life.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Everything always seems to go from bad to worse.'

Sesshoumaru sighed and resigned his head to rest on Kagome's shoulder. Kami only knows how he really didn't want to face his father, especially in this 'compromising position.'

"RiIiIiIn!" Kaido made his voice quiver and change volumes like a teenage boy. "What are you doing, you little Brownie? Spying on Kagome?" Kaido questioned as he reached the open door. He peered inside.

His face remained its usual passive self, while on the inside he was giggling like a school girl.

There was Sesshoumaru, with no shirt on, lying on top of Kagome, who only wore her bra. From the color of both of their faces, it can only be assumed that Rin interrupted them and that the situation was definitely not rated PG.

Kaido smirked.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy! Who would have thought you could be so passionate?!" Kaido paused and looked down at his granddaughter. "Certainly not I."

"Oh Gods." Kagome whispered pathetically, her eyes still closed tightly. Sesshoumaru sighed helplessly against her shoulder.

Kaido gazed back up at the intertwined pair.

"So what happened, Sesshoumaru? Thought you were too rusty and couldn't finish?"

Sesshoumaru removed his head from Kagome and shot his father a death glare that Darth Vader would be proud of.

"Father…"

"Or perhaps Kagome didn't think you would be able to…satisfy her." Kaido grinned evilly.

"Taisho-sama…"

"Perhaps. Or it could be possible that you are both too shy to continue. Do you need some encouragement?"

"Father!!…" Sesshoumaru growled, reaching over for the book beside the bed.

"I know that you two love children, and don't get me wrong, that is a good thing. But make sure you close and lock the door before you engage in the act of _making_ children. I'll think of an excuse to tell Rin." Rushed out hastily, closing the door. Once his makeshift wooden shield was in place, a blunt _swhmack_ resounded as the book hit the door and fell to the floor.

Kaido held up his hand to hide his snigger as he picked up Rin and scrambled down the stairs. Oh, the family would love this!

* * *

"Oh crap!" Kagome cursed loudly as she forced the back of her head, repeatedly, into the pillow. "What the hell was that?!"

Kagome was frantic and beyond embarrassed. Why did these things always happen to the poor girl? Why? She must have been truly evil in her past life to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Kagome cried as she repeatedly smack her hand to her forehead. She had opened her eyes once Sesshoumaru threw her book at the door.

Now, she was looking up into the golden eyes of the man who put her in this position. His eyes were passive, as if he didn't know what he should feel.

He lightly grabbed her wrist to cease her abuse on her head.

"You shouldn't hit yourself in the head. You lose ten brain cells every time you do." Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed the slightly pink spot on her forehead. "And you can't get them back."

Slowly, he peeled himself away from Kagome and got off of the bed. Bending down, giving Kagome and eyeful, he retrieved both of their shirts. Kagome sat up right and proceeded on fixing her obstructed bra.

"This is all your fault, you know." Kagome informed as she watched him untangled his shirt.

"Is it?" He questioned lightly after pushing his arms through the sleeves, not yet looping it around his head. He turned to look at her intently.

"Yes, it is!" Kagome admonished, crossing her arms under her breasts, thus giving her cleavage.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips.

"Care to explain?" He didn't finish putting his own shirt on nor did he throw her hers. Sesshoumaru just stared at her curiously.

"Fine! If you hadn't come in here bothering me, trying to steal my book, we wouldn't have been in this mess! And you are the one that kissed me!'

"Maybe so." Sesshoumaru agreed half-heartily. "But I can't help but think that you could have possibly rejected my approach." Sesshoumaru reprimanded softly, almost teasingly.

"No I couldn't! I don't know why I did it!"

"Oh? Funny, I seemed to have thought that you controlled your own body. Pardon me; I didn't realize you were someone's puppet." Sesshoumaru responded in a chilly voice. His eyes froze over. He was insulted.

Kagome didn't notice. She was too swept up in her own distress.

"Stop babbling nonsense!" Kagome complained. "And give me back my damn shirt!"

Her shirt hit her in the face with a solid _thwap_.

Once she had finally pulled her shirt down to retort, she noticed that his shirt was fully on and he was standing at the door, holding the door knob.

"Be careful if you go downstairs. My family will give a whole new meaning to the word 'hound'." Sesshoumaru informed coldly.

That stung Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started. She didn't get to finish.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and proceeded into the hall. Kindly enough, he didn't leave the door gaping open.

What the hell happened? Kagome was confused. It was obvious that at first he was being playful and teasing her, but he suddenly went artic and distant. Did she say something?

Kagome ran over the brief conversation in her head.

"No I couldn't! I don't know why I did it!"

"Oh my God." Kagome whispered to herself as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

'Why the hell did I say that?'

How could she have said that? It was as much her fault as it was his and here she was heaping the blame on him. Then, she had enough gall to turn around and tell him that she didn't even know why she did it. What was wrong with her?

This was the attention she had been craving for what felt like eons and here she was, pushing it away! She had to make it up to him. She had to explain. But how?

* * *

Sesshoumaru was upset, that much was obvious. He stormed down to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He had to get that taste out of his mouth. He had to get her taste out of his mouth.

What the hell was wrong with him? What signs or signals had she ever sent him that would make him think that she was even remotely interested in him? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! So why did he suddenly advance on her?

'Because I wanted to. And I thought she wanted to, too.'

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

It didn't make any sense!

He hated being confused, but that was all he felt right now. Complete and utter confusion.

'Damn!'

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and downed the rest of the contents. He let out a rush of air when he swallowed the water. Sighing, Sesshoumaru let his head stay tilted for a moment in contemplation before he let his head fall back into place. A figure invaded his sight.

"Hello there, boy! Where's Kagome?" Kaido asked cheerily, blissfully ignorant.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly but not noticeably.

"Perhaps still upstairs." Sesshoumaru responded emptily, lowering his head slight and tilting it to the side a few centimeters. He raised his eyes to meet his father's concerned gaze.

Kaido's happiness evaporated at his son's expression. What has gotten him so down? Hopefully it wasn't his intrusion on his and Kagome's little escapade.

"What's wrong with you, Sesshoumaru?" Kaido asked with obvious concern.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders innocently. It didn't fool Kaido.

"Sesshoumaru, if you are upset about my remarks earlier - "

"I know. They are completely harmless." Sesshoumaru gave his father a small smirk. "I'm fine, Dad."

Sesshoumaru tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin on the other side of the kitchen without looking at it. Sesshoumaru went to walk pass his father when his voice stopped him.

"Is it Kagome?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with anything. I'm fine."

"Sesshoumaru - "

"Look it's noth - "

"No. Shut up for a second!" Kaido scolded and Sesshoumaru shut right up. "I can see what is wrong. She does care about you Sesshoumaru." Kaido said softly.

"Apparently not as much as I care for her." He responded quietly with a small, sad smile. Sesshoumaru exited the kitchen and left his father to his wandering thoughts.

* * *

Sesshoumaru traveled up the stairs. His destination and reasons were still unclear. As he was turning around the bend, toward the room Kagome was occupying, a small mass collided with his chest.

Looking down, he saw Kagome flat on the floor, rubbing her nose.

After nursing her minor injury, Kagome looked up to see what she had run into and was met with the object of her affections. Sesshoumaru.

"You think someone of your size would make some noise when they walked, ne?" Kagome tried to joke off the awkwardness, but failed miserably.

Sesshoumaru bent down and carefully helped Kagome to her feet. His face remained passive.

There they stood, in the long, light orange hallway, just staring at each other, trying to interpret what the other was thinking; what the other was feeling.

"Kagome, I - " Sesshoumaru started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry about what I said! I didn't mean it! I was just so…embarrassed about what happened that I couldn't think straight! I really didn't mean it! I swe - "

Now, it was Kagome's turn to be cut off. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her up against his tall frame. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru captured Kagome's lips with his in an innocent, yet appealing kiss. He didn't want to scare her away, not when he was so close to getting her.

After they pulled apart for breath, Kagome looked dizzily up into Sesshoumaru's glowing cat like eyes.

He had never been so vulnerable in his entire life. He was going out on a limb here, and for a woman no less! How he had changed. Mere weeks ago he would have never even imagined himself in this situation. Now, he was standing before a mere slip of a girl, hanging on and hoping for acceptance.

"Kagome, would you like to go, with me, to dinner and a movie next Friday?" Sesshoumaru asked, still holding her close to him, as if in desperation.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, obviously in complete shock, and answered.


	19. All Of It Or Nothing At All

I just want to thank the individual(s) who nominated my stories on A Single Spark! You have no idea how shocked and amazed I felt when I saw that they were nominated! Thank you so much!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter Nineteen: All Of It Or Nothing At All!

"Kagome, would you like to go, with me, to dinner and a movie next Friday?" Sesshoumaru asked, still holding her close to him, as if in desperation.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, obviously in complete shock, and answered.

"Yah." Kagome swallowed audibly. "Sure."

Kagome was breathless. Did he –

He did! He actually asked her to go out with him! Taisho Sesshoumaru, the proud son of Kaido, risked vulnerability and weakness to ask something like that. To her!

Kagome felt weak.

She had to be one of the luckiest women in the entire world. No, in the entire universe! Only in her wildest dreams did something ever happen like that! Perhaps she could finally uncover who the real Sesshoumaru was. Who was the demon beneath all of the professionalism and ice? What made him tick? What i ticked /i him off? Kagome was never a person to just give half effort. Oh no. It was all or nothing!

Kagome stopped herself. She was getting too far ahead. She didn't know if this would last or if it was something like a high school crush; there one minute, gone the next.

Kagome realized that she had just been standing in Sesshoumaru's firm embrace for the past few moments, silently. Blushing a slight pink, she turned her head up to Sesshoumaru to see him peering down at her curiously.

"Sure." Kagome repeated in a whisper. The once slightly pink face started to absorb an even darker hue.

Characteristically, Sesshoumaru smirked down at her with an air of smugness.

"Good." He purred as he bent down to kiss the crown of her head lightly. Kagome was dazed.

Sesshoumaru was excited, and he had to admit, a bit nervous as well. He hadn't been on a decent date since Rin was born, not that he was complaining. He adored his little girl with a passion, and wouldn't trade her for any bedmate in the world. He didn't know what he was going to do to woo the woman wrapped up in his arms.

Perhaps a casual dinner and a funny movie that was playing at the theatres? Or maybe a fancy dinner at that new Italian restaurant and back to the mansion for a thriller movie? Sesshoumaru needed to plan. Perhaps his mother would have a good idea.

"It may be wise for us to head downstairs. There is no doubt that Father is retelling the tale of our…situation." Sesshoumaru drawled while looking down into her clouded depths.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome confirmed, smiling up at him softly.

He kissed the tip of her nose playfully before letting her go and turning toward the stairs.

Kagome sighed before her eyes widened in realization.

His family was down stairs!

* * *

Imagine this, if you will. You are a simple girl, truly nothing out of the ordinary. You live a simple life and have a simple job and live in a simple apartment. Sounds pretty simple, doesn't it? Now, we must articulate. Imagine this now. The Father of your crush finds you and him in a very suggestive setting. Please do not forget, said Father has a knack for flying off of the proverbial handle bars. You had just been asked out on a date with someone you have been crushing on for a while and you are currently staying in his family estate due to weather. What is the one thing you do not want to hear when you come down the stairs to see your crush's family and father?

"…and he was right on top of her! Half naked at that! I knew they like each other, but I suppose we all underestimated the extent of their feelings. Apparently they were disappointed about being interrupted! I mean who wouldn't be?! Ooh! I see new pups on the horizon!"

_That_ is what you do _not_ want to hear. Gossip about others is one thing, but gossip about yourself! Well, that is a whole new can of worms now, isn't it?

"Oh dear God." Kagome muttered glumly under her breath as she ever so stealthily slinked behind Sesshoumaru's tall frame to avoid the rampage of silver haired dog demons.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru responded. Vaguely, Kagome wondered if that was code for 'I'm going in.'

'What a brave, brave soul.' Kagome mused mentally, wishing that she had some kind of disguise to hide her from his family.

"Father, enough of your rambles." Sesshoumaru commanded in a booming tone. Kaido turned away from his intrigued family and turned to smile brightly at his youngest full inu demon.

"Hush now, Maru-chan! I am trying to tell our family a story! Why don't you and Kagome go sit on the couch." Kaido pointed and looked toward the beige couch on the other side of the study. There was only enough room for one person.

"Hm. We seem to be in a pickle. Kagome can just sit on Sesshoumaru's lap. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kaido said causally, waving it off with his large hand.

"Kaido-sama. I do not think that is…appropriate." Kagome tried to reason without sounding too desperate.

Before Kaido could throw in another two cents, Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Kagome, go sit on the couch. I will simply bring a chair in front the dining room."

Kagome stiffened and turned to look toward the couch. Dai looked at her and suggestively patted the seat beside him. Kagome shuddered.

Using her common sense, she decided to sit in from of the small fire blazing on the opposite side of the room.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the room with a high back chair, only to notice that Kagome took up residence in front of the fire. Shrugging lightly to himself, he sat down in his chair and crossed his arms over the expanse of his chest proudly.

Rin popped off of Raidon's lap and skittered over to Kagome.

"Hi Mommy." Rin greeted as she wrapped her tiny arms around Kagome's neck and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome froze while the other individuals lightly tittered amongst one another as if this was a daily action.

Sure, Sesshoumaru was shocked beyond words and momentarily thought he swallowed his tongue, but he felt a warm sensation in his chest. The simple sight of seeing his daughter warm up to Kagome made him feel…happy? Why would that make him feel happy? Perhaps it was the thought of knowing that Rin had another companion to care and play with her. Or maybe it helped open the door of opportunity for a stronger relationship with Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

After the mild shock, Sesshoumaru's eyes became softer and warm. A small smirk played on his face as he looked at the scene.

Kagome smiled happily at the little girl before her. She didn't have the heart to deny the young girl.

"Hello, Sweetie. Shall we go play?" Kagome looked into Rin's shimmering brown eyes that were open wide with giddiness.

Rin didn't respond. Instead, she spun around and slowly lowered herself into Kagome's lap, her round bottom leading the rest of her. After plopping down, Rin snuggled back into Kagome and looked around the adult infested room.

"As I was saying…" Kaido continued. "I don't think it will be long until we see a mark on Kagome's jugular." Kaido winked at Kagome who was turning red.

"Jugular?" Kisho thought out loud. He knew what a mating process involved, but her never paid attention to the specific names and such. "What the hell is a jugular?" He whispered to himself, stroking his chin casually and pensively.

Kaido slumped his shoulders in defeat. Why? Why was he cursed with such dimwitted offspring?! First Haru, now Kisho!? Who's next? Sachi? Stalking over to his large arrangement of books, Kaido pulled out a big yellow and black book titled, 'Inu Mating for Dummies' and grasped it firmly in his claw.

"Here." Kaido threw it in an over hand throw to his son. Kisho threw his arms out to catch the book. To his utter misery it flew through his open arms and hit him square in the face causing his head to snap back. "Educate yourself."

Kisho groaned as he removed the book from his face. _That_ hurt.

Kagome sighed helplessly. She wasn't going to object. She would just be wasting her breath.

"So, Kagome. Today is a very special day in Taisho Manor!" Kaido exclaimed happily forgetting his previous genetic crisis.

"And…what would that be?" Kagome asked cautiously, absently playing with Rin's hair. The tiny tot was leaning sleepily up against Kagome's chest, poking at her fingers droopily.

"Oh please God no!" Sesshoumaru muttered angrily, under his breath.

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru! It is!" Kaido squeaked.

"Its what?"

"Taisho Family Game Night!"

"A-Are you serious?" Kagome asked. It simply astonished her that a family, with the age and status they all held, still had family game night. "That's…interesting."

"Well, we don't get to see each other very much, and this is kind of a way for us to spend time together." Ai explained.

"Oh." Kagome thought about it.

'Sounds dangerous.'

"Would you…like to join us, Kagome?" Haru suggested.

'Uh Oh! Stuck between a rock and a hard place!'

"Umm…"

"Do I have to join?" Sesshoumaru asked glumly, raising his hand to half mast.

Kaido rounded on Sesshoumaru and pointed at him directly.

"Yes, my boy! You do!" Kaido cheered in an overly happy tone. Spinning back to Kagome, he looked directly into her skeptical eyes. "You too, Kagome."

"W-ha - "

"You have to if I have to as well, Kagome." Sesshoumaru pulled her attention away from his father and onto himself. He gave her a playful glare that he knew she couldn't resist.

She smirked dangerously.

"You're on, Taisho."

* * *

Kagome looked around the large table with beady, untrusting eyes. Who was her enemy? Who was her ally? It was hard to tell. Could she trust anyone? No, definitely not. These are _Taisho's_ . They are sneaky. They are cunning. They are intelligent beings. Most of all, they can tell if you are lying.

Kagome turned to look directly at a smirking Kaido. She returned his grin with her own.

"Kaido-sama…" Kagome called.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you have any…threes?"

"Nooo! Are you cheating?! I think you are cheating, little girl! There is no possible way you are able to guess all of the right cards! Sesshoumaru!" Kaido turned to his youngest son. "You! You are plotting against me! You are telling her my cards! How could you! You are _my_ son!" Kaido humphed.

"I am not helping her. She is just good at 'Go Fish.'" Sesshoumaru responded with a smirk.

'I'm helping her because she is one hell of a kisser.' Sesshoumaru thought happily.

Kaido harrumphed and turned to look pathetically to his mate.

"What am I doing wrong? I always win! Why aren't I winning, Love? Why? When did this world get handed to the female sex?"

"Watch where you tread, Kaido."

"Yes, Dearest."

Kagome looked up Sesshoumaru who soon met her innocent gaze. Her expression changed from an innocent one to a mischievous mask. She smirked successfully at him and gave Sesshoumaru a little wink. Not being able to hold back, Sesshoumaru gave her an amused smirk in return.

'I think she has been around my family for too long.' Sesshoumaru contemplated.

Only Ai, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the sulking Kaido were playing cards in the dining room, on the large table. Kisho, Raidon, Miroku, Dai, and Haru were in the television room playing 'Crash Team Racing.' Occasional swears could be heard when one player successfully blew up another.

Sesshoumaru had put Rin down for a nap because she was getting fussy kept dozing off on occasion.

Sachi, Fudo, Fujita, Kiyoshi, and Masakazu were playing 'Monopoly' in the den.

"I want to be the thimble!" Fujita complained.

"No! I'm going to be the thimble!" Masakazu objected.

"Boys, let's settle this peacefully and somewhat in a legal-type manner." Miroku interjected.

"Life doesn't revolve around law, you lying butt!" Sachi hollered.

"Does so! And don't be sore about the 'children baring' thing!" Miroku threw back.

"S-Sessho!" Sachi started to tear up.

'Uh Oh!' Miroku thought about a way to escape.

"Miroku! You make her cry, I make you cry!" Sesshoumaru promised as he re-arranged the cards in his hands.

Miroku groaned out loud in aggrivation.

"God, Sachi! You have your own freaking secret service!"

"Damn straight! And don't you forget it, Miroku!"

Kagome was in a good mood. The sour feeling she felt earlier totally dissolved. This family. It did something to her. She didn't know what, but she knew she loved it.

Sesshoumaru was sitting across from Kagome, watching the smile on her face light up the room. He was glad she was happier. That was the way she was meant to be. Ai sat beside Kagome and looked across the table to see Sesshoumaru looking at Kagome with warming eyes. Kaido was still sulking, hoping like hell that he would get at least one freaking pair! Ai smiled. This was her life.

Kagome felt…unusual. She never felt like this before. Not even with Inuyasha. She felt…flirty and…sexy. And by the Gods, she enjoyed it! Looking up from her hand of playing cards, Kagome smiled lightly at Sesshoumaru who was staring at his hand intently, as if hoping that the cards would magically change.

Shrugging in an almost invisible manner, Kagome decided to take full advantage of this fuzzy feeling.

Stretching her legs out from under her seat she let her bare foot up the front of Sesshoumaru pant clad calf. He stiffened visibly and stopped what he was doing.

Instead, he took up looking at her intently. What did she have up her sleeve?

Kagome felt someone watching her. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at her as if she was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater. Kagome shrugged innocently and smiled sweetly. Her foot never stopped in its travel. In fact, her foot found the opening around his heel and slid her foot back up his leg, bringing his jeans with it.

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly.

Who was that and where was Kagome?

Ai and Kaido seemed none the wiser.

Her foot traveled up…up…up until it was at his thigh. Wiggling her toes, she petted his leg in a playful manner. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he clapped his hand over her foot threw his pants.

"You okay, Sesshoumaru?" Kaido asked distantly, not even looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." Was the only response Sesshoumaru could give.

Kagome's foot started to move up further, even though it was a little difficult because her legs were starting to reach their limit and his pants couldn't stretch too much further. She was getting closer and closer to the 'core of his being.' Just before reaching her target, she was interrupted.

"Kagome?"

Miroku appeared behind Kagome.

Kagome moved as quickly unnoticeably as possible. Once her foot was removed, she turned in her chair to look at Miroku.

Without a word uttered, Miroku swept down and captured her lips.


	20. Revenge Hot or Cold

**Chapter Twenty: Revenge: Hot or Cold**

Without a word uttered, Miroku swept down and captured her lips.

It was short. It was chaste. It was unnoticed by all except Kagome and Miroku. Everyone else was too busy looking at their cards and deciding which one to play than to pay attention to others, to Kagome's utter relief. Once Miroku pulled away, leaving a wide eyed and startled Kagome in his dust, he walked back into the living room. His voice carried from one room to the next.

"Now _I_ get to be the thimble!" Miroku jeered as he snatched up the thimble piece from Fujita's grasp.

"Fine! Be that way, _Miroku!_" Fujita sneered.

"I will!"

"Will you two knock it off? I'm trying to concentrate in here!" Kaido hollered, finally looking up from his cards.

"Yes, Sir!"

The game intense game of 'Go Fish' continued on until Kagome capture her fourteenth pair, this time from Sesshoumaru's hand. Kagome grinned wildly as she laid down the rest of her hand and looked up at the blank faces of the other participants. Sesshoumaru looked down at his measly 8 pairs.

'At least I didn't lose.' He comforted himself.

Ai had two pairs and Kaido, sadly, sat with empty hands. Kaido glared at Sesshoumaru.

"This is your fault, Sesshoumaru."

"It is not, Father. You are simply having a bad day. Maybe your luck will return another time?"

"No. It's not that. You are helping her win! I just know it!" Kaido accused.

"Kaido, you are not two years old. You do not have to win all of the time." Ai admonished.

"You caught us, Father." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Ah ha! I knew I wasn't imagining it!"

"Yes, Father. You truly are the greatest being known to the universe." Sesshoumaru quipped dryly as he shuffled the cards in a well practiced manner.

"Flattery will get you no where boy! I remember, back in the days of my youth, when television wasn't invented and the only form of entertainment was seeing how far from the palace we could toss Jaken. Ah those were the days. I always won of course, being the strong and accurate one I am. My siblings did not stand a chance!"

"How old were you when you played this…game, Father?"

"Oh, about 104 years old I believe."

"Yes. About that time, Uncle Touga would have been, what, 3 years old then? And Aunt Kayura would have been 2 years old. It's no wonder you won." Sesshoumaru mocked as he turned to look at his father with a gleam in his eyes.

"Pish posh, Pupper-doodles! I still won!"

"A great feat, indeed."

"You dare mock your father?!"

"Who me? No, never." Sesshoumaru said before he chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his father.

Kaido sighed in defeat.

"You are hopeless, lad."

"So I've been told."

"Apparently not enough." Kaido mumbled as he waited impatiently for his cards, eager to win the new game.

A small _pad pad pad pad_ could be heard from upstairs as Rin walked past the stair well. Her soft sleeper clad feet pumped against the ground as she groggily stumbled here and there.

"Mommy?" Rin called softly as she rubbed her sleep encrusted eyes with the back of her tiny fist. She glided past the stairs again, searching in the other direction. "Daddy? Where you?"

"Down here, Rin." Kagome said absent mindedly as she sorted the cards out in her hands.

"Okay." Rin acknowledge dozily. "Rin coming."

"All right." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Rin sat down on the top step with her feet on the next one down. Her hands were placed on either side of her to steady her tiny frame. Slowly, Rin pushed down on her arms and lowered her bottom to meet with her feet on the stair below. Her arms soon joined the rest of her. She repositioned her feet and let them stretch out to the step below. She repeated this sequence four more times. Rin looked down at the long stair case. This would take a while.

"Daddy?" Rin called.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stole a two from Kagome.

"Rin stuck."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome in question. Stuck? What did she mean? Did she manage to get stuck behind a table on the second floor or something? Kagome answered his silent inquiry with a shrug and returned to her cards. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, laying his cards face down.

"Perhaps," Kaido interjected his thoughts. "You should help your toddler that you so foolishly told to climb down the steps _by herself!_" Catching the hint, Sesshoumaru hastily pushed back the chair and walked quickly to the stairs to see Rin slowly climbing down them, slipping slightly on the polished marble.

Sesshoumaru hastily made his way up the stairs and grabbed onto Rin's torso.

"Daddy's silly." Sesshoumaru told her softly as he settled her down on her feet, holding one hand.

Rin didn't respond to his statement, but she looked up at him with a small, tiny-toothed grin.

"Hold onto the railing, Rin. Like we do at home." Sesshoumaru instructed as he firmly held her other hand.

Rin reached up and snatched the solid handle, her arm almost stretching to its maximum. Very slowly, Sesshoumaru and Rin finished walking down the stairs, Rin setting one foot on a stair before crouching down to let her other one fall into place.

Finally reaching the bottom, Sesshoumaru released Rin's hand and let her follow him into the dining room. She pranced behind him happily, lifting her tiny legs in the air until her knees were perpendicular with her body. A little jump was present in her stride. A happy smile was glowing on her tiny face. Rin giggled wildly at her grandfather's face as he concentrated hard on the very challenging game.

Briefly losing his intense focus on the never changing cards in his hands, Kaido peered softly down at his granddaughter.

"Come, my beloved little Marshmallow! Come help you favorite Grandpa defeat your Daddy!"

"Ok!" Rin cheered as she teetered over to the older male.

"Traitor." Sesshoumaru breathed as he picked up his cards again and revealed his hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru started coldly, still transfixed with his cards.

"What is it?"

"Did you touch my cards?" Sesshoumaru's voice was dangerously low.

"Well, I had to, Sesshoumaru!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you and Rin were taking so long getting down the stairs, I decided to play your hand for you!"

"And during your ever so kind act, did you happen to keep taking my cards?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously, looking over at the number of pairs in front of Kaido.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! It's just a game!" Kaido responded lightly, shrugging his shoulders as he bounced Rin on his lap.

"Coming from the one practically having a shit fit last game." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath, glaring down at his hand.

Kagome heard him and smiled widely, shaking her head slightly at the Taisho family's antics.

She could _definitely_ get used to this!

* * *

Kagome was in her designated room, sulking over the destruction of her novel. In his anger, Sesshoumaru chucked the book at the solid door, effectively tearing pages at the end of the paperback.

'And I was almost done it, too! Now how do I know what happens to that bad Queen fairy chick?' Kagome thought sullenly, trying her all her might to get her beloved literature into its right order. She was failing miserably due to half of the pages being torn down the middle.

'Sesshoumaru owes me a new book!' Kagome put that little tidbit away for a later time.

Speak of the Devil.

Sesshoumaru slinked down the long hallway and was now resting up against the door frame of her room, his arms crossed passively across his chest. Kagome scowled at him.

"Yes?"

"I have simply come to inform you that I have made a change of plans. Instead of departing tomorrow, we will be leaving within the hour. I still have to prepare more for your case and trial, which will resume in 3 days. Gather your things and meet downstairs. Make haste." Sesshoumaru informed her in a blank voice.

Kagome just stared at him, her brows in a slight scowl and her lips pursed.

"Did you consume something that does not agree with you?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a quirked brow.

"Yah! You!" Kagome responded heartily, crossing her arms as well.

"And what would that be?"

"Your lack of manners!"

"Perhaps you are mistaken, Madam. I have perfect manners." He mocked.

"You didn't say please!" Kagome pointed out, pointing directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru simply brushed her appendage aside with the back of his hand. Smoothly, he glided forward. Kagome didn't back down; he wouldn't harm her. Maybe?

Leaning down, breaking into her personal bubble, he whispered into her ear; his breath was as hot as lava against her warming skin.

"Well then, Kagome." Sesshoumaru rasped out in a deep, baritone voice. "Perhaps you should 'teach' me proper manners."

Kagome blushed a deep red.

Sesshoumaru righted himself and smirked arrogantly down at Kagome. Now, she was red with anger.

"Y-you butt!"

"Most definitely not." Sesshoumaru countered as he turned his back on her and proceeded to the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he reminded her to be ready quickly. Then he left, inwardly patting himself on the back.

Kagome picked up her cell phone by the bed, mocking Sesshoumaru as she turned on the device.

"I have perfect manners, _Madam_! Most definitely not, _Madam!_. Pssht! What a load of crock!" Kagome sat down on the bed, cross legged and pushed the appropriate keys, arriving at her voice mail. Clicking the 'Okay' button, she listened to her missed calls.

There was only one, and it was from Sango.

_'Hey Kagome! I haven't talked to you in so long! Sorry I couldn't come visit you in jail. Someone had to keep Jakotsu in line. The other day, he tried to chase after some poor man walking his dog, stating, and I quote, 'He wants some cock. I can feel it!' _

Any ways, call me when you get this message. We need to talk, little girl!

Love ya bunches!'

Kagome smiled and clicked the end button. She would call Sango later, right now, she needed to think of a way to get back at Sesshoumaru for being nasty and making her flush. She tapped the cell phone to her chin when an idea hit her like a pile of encyclopedias. A sly smile swept across her face. _Perfect._

* * *

An hour later, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the rest of the Taisho family (excluding Miroku, he was playing video games in the den) was standing in the foyer, waiting on Kagome.

'Kagome. You better get your skinny ass down here.' Sesshoumaru thought impatiently, looking at his watch for the fifth time that minute.

Kagome barreled down the stairs as if on command, her damp hair swinging behind her.

After creating her oh so swift plan, Kagome cleaned up what little mess she made in the room, gathered her purse together and took a relaxing bubble bath. Now, she was armed and ready. Sesshoumaru was going to learn not to bat around with _her_

Kagome smiled brightly.

"Look! It's a 'Farewell Ferry!'" She cheered as she made her way over to Sesshoumaru and Rin. Kaido handed Kagome her coat.

"Well, we had a pleasurable visit! We hope to see you again soon!" Ai cooed warmly, gazing admiringly at the beautiful couple and the half-asleep toddler.

"Have a safe drive home. I'll see you in the office tomorrow, Sesshoumaru." Kaido commanded with a stern voice and a smile.

"Yes, Father."

"No! Damn you, Crash Bandicoot! I was supposed to win the race! Cortex conquers all, you stupid digitalized character! Evil must be encouraged!" Miroku's voice carried.

"No encouraged; just bribed." Fujita corrected, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, here we are." Haru started smoothly, staring point blank at Kagome. "I'm afraid our time together has ended. But do not fear. I shall see you again, my lovely little dove." Haru wiggled his eye brows seductively.

Kagome giggled shyly, wondering how Sesshoumaru would react.

Sesshoumaru scowled and looked between Haru and Kagome sternly.

Haru stalked up to Kagome, grabbed her firmly and pulled her to his body. He held her in his bone crushing hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened as he flex his free hand.

"Have no fear. If you do not find Sesshoumaru … satisfying … come back to me! I will make it worth your while. That I promise you." Haru declared dramatically.

Sesshoumaru growled, warning Haru.

He was ignored.

"Just grant me one kiss, then I will let you go!" Haru cried. He pulled back slightly and bent down to kiss Kagome.

Before Kagome and Haru made contact, Sesshoumaru strongly ripped Kagome out of Haru's arms and into his side, holding her there firmly.

"Well, well Sesshou. Who would have thought that you care so much about Kagome? Do I see a wedding in the future?" Haru began to hum the 'Wedding March.'

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, just glare.

Kagome looked at Haru and smirked evilly, mouthing the words 'Thank you.'

Haru, in turned, winked.

"Well," Fudo started hesitantly, " good luck with your case, Kagome."

Fudo went to go and shake hands with Kagome, but Sesshoumaru's feral growl stopped him.

"Come, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru ordered, practically dragging the poor woman behind him.

"Thanks for letting us stay!" Kagome called as Sesshoumaru brought her down the stairs.

"Thanks for coming!" Sachi responded, waving largely.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was silently fuming behind the wheel of his impressive car. Kagome was in the passenger seat, her head resting on the stand attached to the back of the seat. She sighed happily.

'Operation: Revenge worked perfectly!' Kagome congratulated herself silently, still grinning stupidly.

Turning her head to look at Sesshoumaru, her eyes softened.

He looked so different when he was miffed. How was it that he found pleasure in making her disoriented but it was less than satisfying for her? Fear. That word suddenly exploded into his brain. What would he look like frightened?

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in thought, imagining a frightened Sesshoumaru. Devious thoughts filled her mind and reflected in her eyes.

Oh, she was bad.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly, still looking at the road ahead.

"Can I drive?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her slightly before turning back to the road.

"No."

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because this is my car."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to share?"

"Probably at one point, but that was for toys. Not an expensive car."

"But this _is_ your toy. I just want to play with your toy!" Kagome declared innocently.

Sesshoumaru understood what she really meant but Sesshoumaru, growing up around Miroku, got a few of his more 'admirable' traits. His mind drifted down to the gutter.

He smirked sexily.

"Not here, Kagome. Rin is in the back." Sesshoumaru purred deeply, licking his lips as he stared out into on coming traffic. "Perhaps when we return to the manner I will let you 'play with my toy'."

Kagome gasped and turned red again.

"I was not thinking like that you single minded man!"

"It is not my fault. Like you said Kagome, I _am_ a man." Sesshoumaru suggested, shifting slightly in the seat. That caught Kagome's attention. Kagome huffed and stared out the window in front of her.

"Can I drive?"

… … … … … … … … … …

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I forgot that I send this chapter to my beta and I can't delete chapters. I will re-post the edited one when I get it back.


	21. Lessons on Road Safety

Chapter Twenty-One: Lessons on Road Safety and Vehicular Operations

* * *

"No."

"C'mon! Don't you trust me?" Kagome questioned loudly.

Sesshoumaru hesitantly glanced across the arm rest to look in the dark brown puppy eyes set against Kagome's oval shaped face.

'Don't fall into her trap! I must protect my prize possession! My precious, beloved, Jag-'

"D-don't you trust me, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a watery voice, her bottom lip trembling. "Wha-what have I done to…to lose your trust? Was it the thing with Haru? I-it didn't mean anyth - "

"No."

"Daddy? Rin drive?" Rin giggled from her car seat in the back, swinging her little legs over the front of her seat.

"No."

Rin pouted, but soon changed her mood as she became amused with the way the light bounced through the car window and shone through her Eeyore sun blocker.

"Why you stubborn, stubborn man! How does anyone put up with you? I mean for Pete's sake! I just want to drive your car! Is that too much to ask?! Like really! - "

"If you would kindly stop flapping your ever so loose mouth, then I shall pull this car over and - "

"Oh you rock, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome squealed as she jigged around in her seat. "I get to drive! I get to drive! Vroom vroom vroom vroom _vroom_!" Kagome sang.

'Maybe this is a mistake.' Sesshoumaru reasoned as he pulled over to the shoulder of the road.

Kagome got out of her side of the car, giggling like a mad man. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, remained sitting in his seat, his hands glued to the wheel and his eyes staring straight ahead. Upon arriving at Sesshoumaru's locked and closed door, her brows furrowed. Impatiently, Kagome knocked on the window.

"Sesshoumaru! Get outta the car!" Kagome hollered, her hands resting on her slim hips with authority. Sesshoumaru looked over at her with a look that clearly said 'Do I have to?'.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Now!"

Inwardly sighing in defeat, Sesshoumaru slowly removed his hands from the wheel and unbuckled his seat belt.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Sesshoumaru thought. Perhaps he was losing his mind. Yes, that must be it. I mean, what _sane_ man would let Kagome behind the wheel of a car?

"Move it!"

Apparently him.

Sesshoumaru bottled up what little courage he had and opened up his car door. Stepping out onto the gravel shoulder, he glared down at Kagome in annoyance.

"Do not think that you can order this Sesshoumaru around." He commanded sternly.

"Mhmm." Kagome absently answered as she slid into the drivers seat, practically getting swallowed by the leather due to its position.

"My God, Sesshoumaru! You're a monster! Freaking huge, really!"

"My, my Kagome. How can you determine how 'big' I am with me fully clothed? You are correct, though, in your assumption." Sesshoumaru teased as he slid into the seat previously occupied by Kagome, adjusting it to his leg length and height.

"Pig." Kagome mumbled as she shifted the seat forward and adjusted all of the mirrors. Sesshoumaru buckled his seat belt and sat up tall. Cautiously, he glanced over at the overly energetic girl beside him. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Whenever you're ready." Sesshoumaru encouraged, holding onto the hand rest on the door. It wasn't that he was…scared. No, no! That is entirely untrue. He just…didn't trust a lot of people. Especially with his car.

"Right-o, Skipper!" Kagome chirped as she shifted into drive.

Glancing barely over her right shoulder, Kagome floored the gas petal and peeled away from shoulder speedily, cutting off a heavy transport truck barreling down the road. A loud horn honked angrily behind her as she pressed on the petal harder, causing the car to increase in speed.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled angrily. What the hell was she doing?! This is crazy!!

"Wooo! Hahah! I love this car!" Kagome cried as she quickly dodged a dead raccoon in the middle of the road. She swerved back into place after she passed that obstacle and continued to rip up the road.

"Aren't you having fun, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, happiness bluntly obvious in her voice.

"No! Kagome slow this car down. _Now!_" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"No! I haven't driven a car since I was 18. Hmm. I wonder why that was."

"I know! You are a maniac! Now, pull this car over!"

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru and stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshoumaru snarled at her and turned back to the road. His eyes widened.

"Kagome! Look where you're going!"

Kagome looked back at the road ahead of her. Dozens upon dozens of cars were lined up behind each other, waiting for the light to change color. Kagome slammed on the brake, causing the front of the car to dip low to the ground. The people in the car all leaned foreword due to the sudden stop. The Jaguar stopped one foot away from the car in front of him. Sesshoumaru sat there, his mouth slightly open.

Turning back to the devilish woman beside him, he glared at her coldly.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Sesshoumaru hollered, obviously upset.

"Oh hell!" Rin cried as she dropped her precious stuffed animal version of Eeyore.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru started, turning around in his seat slightly to face his daughter.

"We're back! That was quick!" Kagome noticed as she pulled up to the large house.

Sesshoumaru lost track of what he was going to say. As soon as she stopped the car, he undid his seat belt and bolted from the car, stumbling slightly onto the drive way. He breathed heavily in relief.

'Oh thank Kami!' Sesshoumaru praised as he shakily opened the back door to rescue his baby girl.

Pulling her from the car seat, and retrieving her poor toy from the floor, he brought her up to his chest while he closed the door.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Sesshoumaru asked as he waited for Kagome to get out of the car and lock the doors.

Rin smiled at her father and reached for the toy in his other hand. Sesshoumaru sighed and handed her the toy. A giggle entered his ears. He looked up to see Kagome, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter.

"What is so funny, you silly little enigma?" Sesshoumaru asked as they all made their way up to the mansion.

"You. I _finally_ got some kind of reaction out of you! I tried to get you jealous, to get you to loosen up. But nothing worked! I consider this a little victory for myself." Kagome grinned as she walked close to Sesshoumaru, looking at the passive glaze in his eyes.

"You wanted a reaction?" Sesshoumaru questioned. A dark eyebrow in interest.

Kagome nodded happily

"Mhmm! And it worked. Now I know that you do have something inside you, other than just a grumbling, bumbling polar bear." Kagome said in a voice that she would use on a baby.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. His eyebrow simply ascended higher in his forehead.

Kagome winked at him and strutted toward the half a dozen stairs at the entrance of his mansion.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his distracted daughter, obvious confusion glued to his face.

"There will be no living with her after this." Sesshoumaru whispered to Rin as he started to follow Kagome into the house. "Insufferable creature." Sesshoumaru grouched.

"You're _so_ slow, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whined as she stood at the front door, waiting for Sesshoumaru to unlock the deadbolt.

Sesshoumaru obviously ignored her and opened the door with his brass key.

Once all three were standing in the foyer, Kagome spun around on Sesshoumaru, looking him dead in the face. Standing on her tip toes to look straight into his smashingly exotic eyes, her own colored globes firm, asked a very serious, very _personal_ question.

"What's for supper?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided that he would cook dinner for them tonight, considering he gave his staff the week off. Kagome and Rin were upstairs, grabbing a movie to watch after dinner.

"How about…this one?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin turned to look at Kagome, who was holding 'The Prince and I'.

Rin also had a DVD in her tiny clutches. She toppled over to Kagome, who was on the other side of the room, sitting cross-legged in front of a large library of movies. Rin branished her choice.

_Lady and the Tramp._

Kagome smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Great choice."

* * *

Kagome carried Rin and the DVD down the stairs and into the kitchen to see if Sesshoumaru needed assistance.

Said demon was standing in front of a hot stove, slaving over a hot pot of Italian goodness.

"How yah doing?" Kagome questioned, trying to look over Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru answered as he reached for two soup bowls and a small pink, plastic bowl. Kagome could barely smell what he was cooking. His own scent was invading her senses. Her eye lids slid down slightly as she leaned in to get more of his scent. It was addictive, like caffeine. He smelled clean, fresh, and unreal. Is it possible to bottle masculinity? If it was, then Sesshoumaru was definitely lavished in it.

Kagome didn't want her obsession with his handsome cologne to be too obvious, so she rested her left hand on his left forearm and leaned forward slightly, causing her to go onto her toes.

Sesshoumaru's arm started to warm at the contact. He was barely able to suppress a satisfied smirk at her innocence. Rin was currently clinging to his right calf, sucking her thumb happily as she looked around the large kitchen. Yes, Sesshoumaru was surrounded by _way_ too much estrogen.

Kagome's eyes brightened.

"Ravioli! Oh, Sesshoumaru! I love Ravioli!" Kagome chirped as she leaned in closely and stuck her pinky finger in the dark sauce. Lifting it to her lips, she put her small finger in her mouth and closed her eyes as she tasted the rich tomato flavor. Kagome sighed and unconsciously leaned on Sesshoumaru's upper arm. She was not aware of his hooded eyes staring at her.

"Did you make this yourself?" She questioned, watching the pot as it started to boil slightly.

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Yes."

"Mmm." Kagome hummed. Her brows furrowed as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Detaching her herself from Sesshoumaru, Kagome walked over by the fridge and held up an empty can.

"With some help from Chef Boyardee?" Kagome teased. She smirked at him mischievously and her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her blankly before replying.

"It was a team effort."

Kagome giggled.

"Apparently!"

Sesshoumaru grunted and hefted the pot from the hot burner and put it on another burner, which was cool.

Kagome brought over a ladle and served out the dinner, letting Rin's set for a couple of minutes to cool down before she let the tiny tike devour it. Dinner was ate at the island in the kitchen with a compatible silence. The only sounds were the utensils clanging against the bowls, the ice shifting in the glasses of diet Pepsi, and Rin squawking in outrage on occasion when she managed to drop a piece of her beloved meal.

After Rin was de-sauced and the dishes put in the sink to soak, they retired to the den where the watched the selected film well into the night. Kagome was curled up on the coach beside Sesshoumaru, who had a sleeping Rin in his lap and his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

At the conclusion of the movie, Sesshoumaru directed Kagome to her designated room and took care of Rin. After dressing and putting to bed his daughter, he exited her room to see Kagome looking at him, confused.

"What is it?" He questioned curiously.

"Umm. Sorry to be a nuisance, but where are the sheets for my bed?" Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a look that clearly said she felt stupid for asking that question.

"They should already be on your bed. Jaken was supposed to do this a matter of days ago." Sesshoumaru stated obviously. Why must she insist on asking dumb questions?

"No. All there is on the bed is an old blanket with holes."

Sesshoumaru frowned and walked to the linen closet at the end of the hall.

Ripping open the doors, he gazed at the shelf that held all of the bed spreads and sheets. He scowled when he saw it bare, save for a note. Picking up the single piece of paper, he read its contents.

_Due to them being unused, the sheets were sent to the cleaners to be refreshed. _

_**--Jaken**_

Sesshoumaru growled deep within his throat. What the hell was going on?

Kagome heard his snarl and was concerned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome cautiously approached him.

"The damned staff sent off all of the linens to be cleaned. The only one's in the house are the ones on my bed and Rin's." Sesshoumaru sighed..

This was Kami's work; he could smell it.

"Oh." Kagome said, not sure how to respond.

"You may use my bed. I will grab a blanket and a pillow and take the couch." Sesshoumaru offered as he made his way to pass Kagome to get to his room.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome spun around and grabbed onto his right wrist with both of her hands. "That's not fair! I can't let you just take the couch! This is your house! I should take the couch, seeing as I'm such an inconvenience."

"But I am the host, it only seems fit." Sesshoumaru went to move away but Kagome' grasp held him in spot. Wow, she was stronger than she looked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back at her.

"What?" Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly at his own question.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, considering something.

"Do you snore?" Kagome questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Do you wear socks to bed? Thrash around a lot? Talk in your sleep? Sleep walk? Wet the bed? Steal the sheets?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to him so his arm wouldn't be suspended so tautly between them.

"No. No. No. No. _No!_ No." Sesshoumaru answered all of her questions in order.

"Then I see no reason why we can't share a bed. I mean, we _are_ both adults here!" Kagome said with a smirk.

"I will agree to this…" Sesshoumaru said after a moment of contemplation. "…_if_ you promise to be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself." Sesshoumaru teased as he looked at her with an appraising look.

Kagome sighed.

"I'll _try_ but I'm not making any promises!" Kagome pointed out as they both began walking to Sesshoumaru's room, her hands still firm around his wrist.

Sesshoumaru hummed in response.

"Okay. We'll sleep together then! But if you even _try_ to cop a feel..." Kagome warned.

Upon arriving at the large door, Sesshoumaru pressed Kagome's back against the door and stood close to her small figure. A lecherous grin spread across his face as he leaned down close to her, their noses touching.

"How can I 'sleep with you' without touching? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome's face dusted pink as she stealthily slipped away from Sesshoumaru and clamored into the dark room. Sesshoumaru smirked and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

There was no escaping now.


	22. The NotSoHappy Bunny

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Not-So-Happy Bunny

After ensuring that the heavy door was firmly in place, Sesshoumaru spun around to face his prey. Kagome looked at him warily. What was he up to? He's not _that_ much of a lecher, is he? I mean, it's not like he is Miroku or anything! That would be horrible! The world is totally not ready for two 'Mirokus'. No sir! Whilst Kagome was analyzing the seemingly multi personality Sesshoumaru, he began to make his approach. A fitting smirk fit his face. She was completely clueless. Kagome had no idea what she was getting into.

Most people would not even dare to contemplate a soft side to Taisho Sesshoumaru. How could he have a warmer side? He was the cold, hard working, take-no-shit Sesshoumaru. Who would have thought he would have a gentler side? Certainly not Kagome, so she was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Smirking, Sesshoumaru bent down and fluttered light kisses down Kagome's neck.

Kagome sighed and hugged him around his shoulders. Dang, he was tall!

Sesshoumaru's large hands brushed up against her shirt clad back softly. Humming, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's neck and let her feel the tingle. Kagome giggled at the sensation. Kagome's tender hands found refuge in Sesshoumaru's platinum hair, playing with strands finer than silk. Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to feel more of her caresses.

"You are such a puppy." Kagome commented as she noticed Sesshoumaru lean in to her petting.

Sesshoumaru didn't comment, but continued to play with the bottom of her t-shirt. His calloused hands slid under the bottom of her shirt and stroked her soft stomach. Kagome wiggled a bit in his arms.

"Someone's ticklish." Sesshoumaru commented as he traveled up to her ear. Kissing the area behind her ear, Kagome shivered and sighed. This experience was intense. Sesshoumaru was being so gentle and caring. This was definitely something different.

Sesshoumaru's hands left her stomach and played with the buckle on her belt. Alarms in Kagome's head started to ring, signaling a 'danger zone.' Kagome stepped back a bit from Sesshoumaru. Confused spheres questioned her from the face of Sesshoumaru.

"I…" Kagome started nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm one of those girls who…"

"It's alright, I suppose. I'm not going to force you. Trust me. I'm not one of those guys who…" Sesshoumaru quoted her playfully.

Kagome scowled at him and looked around the room for a moment.

"Where are my PJ's?" Kagome asked, still in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Do you need them?"

Kagome blushed.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Alright. They are in the room beside Rin's."

Kagome nodded and reluctantly pulled out of his strong arms. Now lacking her heat source, Kagome had chills running down her spine.

Walking over to the large oak doors, Kagome tried to pull them open. Grabbing the large door ring, Kagome pulled on it. It didn't budge. Frowning, Kagome tried again, this time with more determination. After failing again, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru questioned teasingly.

"Can you open the door for me?" Kagome looked back at the door, then to Sesshoumaru.

"You are as bad as Rin, not being able to get the door open." Sesshoumaru shook his head and met her at the door.

"It's a big door!"

"Not that big. That is why Kami made men first, to help women open doors." Sesshoumaru mocked as he removed her hand from the ring.

"If that's what you think. Kami made second women because you always need a rough draft before you make a masterpiece." Kagome smirked.

"Maybe I won't let you out." Kagome paled and looked at the floor.

"I'll be good."

"Alright then." Sesshoumaru opened the door and let Kagome pass through, but not before checking out her assets. He smiled to himself. Kami was a genius!

* * *

On the other side of town, in a library with soft, earthy colors, a pair of males sat in deep discussion. They were talking about their plan, the plan that was already set in motion. It was unstoppable. Kami himself could not stop the predestined actions from occurring. Repercussion would surely come. They would just have to step up and face them like the men that they are.

"But…But…But…Taisho-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head on a platter for taking the bed sheets! I will be out of a job. And with many bruises!" Jaken squawked to the large man across from him.

Kaido simply let his head rest lazily on the butt of his hand. He was getting bored of this. Worrying was for women, and were they women? Most definitely not!

"Jaken! You will not be jobless! If anything, Sesshoumaru would only thank-you for the little push in the right direction. Who knows? You might even get a raise." Kaido tried to reassure him.

"But Kaido-sama!" Jaken protested. "I'm already in hot water with Sesshoumaru-sama! And he is not as understanding as you!"

"Have no fear, sir, Kaido is here! I will make all right, damn it! Whether it be by force or not!"

Jaken grumbled quietly while Kaido continued to plot.

"I think that just gives me more reason to be afraid."

* * *

Kagome poked her head back into the large room and looked for any sign of Sesshoumaru. Granted with much luck, Kagome found Sesshoumaru putting the day's clothes into the laundry hamper, while only wearing a pair of black silk sleeping pants. Kagome slipped into the room and stood with her back resting against the door. The muscles on his back shifted and rubbed against his skin. It was enchanting to watch. Lost in her own thoughts and admiration, Kagome failed to notice Sesshoumaru's knowing smirk and his approach.

When he was close enough, Sesshoumaru closed the door with one hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Enjoying the show?" He breathed in her ear, hotly.

"Hmm. Would you think me bad if I said I did?" Kagome asked, embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru just chuckled and leaned down to Kagome. Kissing her pink lips softly, he brought her into his arms. Holding her against him, he smoothed her hair down and released her mouth. Kagome's eyes were still closed as he pulled away. Smirking, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his large bed and settled them beneath the blankets. Kagome curled up against Sesshoumaru's side and rested her head on his chest.

They laid in comfortable silence.

"So where are we going on Friday?" Kagome asked, her face still slightly pink.

Kagome let her arm lazily lay across Sesshoumaru's muscled stomach. Sesshoumaru played with her small fingers and entwined them with his own.

"I was thinking going to a movie and coming back here for something to eat."

Kagome stretched slightly and snuggled in closer.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome sighed and began to doze off.

"Me too." Sesshoumaru agreed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Taisho mansion! The birds were singing, the wind was blowing and two happy-go-lucky girls giggling madly over cartoons.

"It's wabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Wabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

Kagome giggled and patted Rin on the head.

"Do you like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?" Kagome asked, looking at the child affectionately.

Rin nodded and pointed at the TV.

"Duck season!" Rin agreed and crawled into Kagome's lap on the couch.

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:09. Hmm, Sesshoumaru sure is a late sleeper! That won't do. They had to be in court that day for her arraignment. She didn't think that Miroku would be very appreciative if they were late, even if Sesshoumaru and Miroku are friends.

An elder looking day nanny came by and swiped up Rin to take her to get a bath. Kagome slipped back upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room. Earlier this morning, Kagome spent 15 minutes prying open the door enough for her to slip through. Sure, she liked a decent night's sleep, but she didn't find any gain in sleeping for 10 hours. Sly like a fox, Kagome crept into Sesshoumaru's room where he was sleeping. He was gracefully and elegant during the day, but when he was asleep, he lost most of those admirable traits.

Sesshoumaru was lying on his stomach, with half his head off of his pillow. His black silk sheet was spread across his right leg. His sleeping pants had ridden up to his knees and his hair was falling off of the side of the bed. Dangling off the bed was his corded right arm. His legs were bent in an interesting way that didn't seem very comfortable. Finally, part of the waist of his pants had slipped down slightly and part of his hip was exposed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

With an evil smirk, Kagome stalked up to her prey. Tip toeing around his arm and hair, she crawled onto the bed and straddled his back. Moving stray hair away from his ears, Kagome leaned down. Her breath came out in even strokes as she told him her secret.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm pregnant."

Golden eyes snapped open wide with shock and surprise.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome jumped off his back and laid down on the messed up. She was cackling like a hyena, holding her sides in pain. Sesshoumaru looked around wildly, only to see Kagome beside him, laughing herself to tears.

"W-what?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I was only joking. At least I got you to wake up." Kagome grinned. Sesshoumaru leaned over Kagome.

"That wasn't funny." Sesshoumaru scowled and looked down at her with a smoldering look.

"Yes it was." Kagome countered.

"No, it wasn't."

Sesshoumaru rested his right arm on her side and leaned over her, close to her face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Kagome huffed.

"You are just being sensitive."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Am I?"

Kagome nodded and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"You need to take a shower and get some breakfast. We have to be at the court house for 1pm." Sesshoumaru sighed and eased away from Kagome. He stretched his arms above his head and heard some bones crack. With a satisfied sigh, he let his arms down.

"You know…" Sesshoumaru mentioned. "…a good wife would rub her man's back."

Kagome leaned up and as Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. Kagome stared at him.

"Too bad I'm not your wife." Kagome commented. She winked at him and shuffled over to sit beside him.

'Yes. It is too bad.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked over at Kagome.

Before anyone knew, Rin came bolting through the crack in the door, clad only in bubbles and dripping water.

"Save me!" Rin cried as ran over to Sesshoumaru. Keeping Rin at arms length, Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter in a neutral look.

"Rin, did you run away from Kaede?"

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and raised her arms.

"No bath!" Rin shrieked.

"Yes bath. You smell." Sesshoumaru informed her as he took note of her rubber ducky in her hand.

"Kahoge! No bath!" Rin changed her mind. Looking at Kagome, her brown eyes started to water.

"No Rin. You need to take a bath." Kagome said softly.

"No!" Rin cried.

"Please. Do it for me. I will play with you when finish." Kagome bargained.

"No!"

"Please."

Rin looked up at Kagome. Baths! Bah! Rin gave Kagome a nod and Kaede entered, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Taisho-sama. She just slipped away!" Kaede tried to explain.

"That's alright." Sesshoumaru rationalized as Kaede took custody of his daughter.

"Don't do that again! We had me running all over this house! … " Kaede's voice drifted away as she led the toddler out the door, duck and all.

Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. She would make a good mother. Strong, reliable, and flexible. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a look in her eyes.

"Take a shower."

* * *

Two hours, and a mean game of hide-and-go-seek later, Sesshoumaru and Kagome met at the door, dressed in their court-goin' clothes. After an hour long drive full of bantering and sarcasm, the duo finally arrived at the court house, with minutes to spare.

Entering the court room, through the swinging doors, they took their place at the defendants table. The prosecution table was still empty, as was the bench. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and shrugged his black suit clad shoulders at her silent question. Scrunching her shoulders in a nonchalantly and sat in her seat, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow in interest. She wanted a reaction out of him, now it's time for him to get some payback. He sat down beside her and opened his brief case. Taking out documents and folders, he laid them on the table. Opening a file to a desired section, his hands found a place in his lap. Carelessly, his right hand inch off of his own lap and over to Kagome's thigh. He felt Kagome stiffen under his touch. He smirked devilishly.

His fingers played with the curve of her knee, causing her to twitch slightly. Sesshoumaru's eyes skimmed the page in front of him as if he was completely innocent. Kagome was turning red and trying to get his hand off of her without making it too obvious. But he persisted. Slowly, Sesshoumaru's fingers inched up the bottom of Kagome's knee-length skirt. Try with all her might, Kagome couldn't get Sesshoumaru's hand to stop. Her face was growing redder and she was trying to repress the urge to yell at him.

Kagome turned to look at him. He was so 'absorbed' in his pages that he didn't even glance her way. Kagome huffed. She needed a new plan. This was pretty embarrassing, getting groped in an open court room. Kagome used her sharp, yet blunt nails and dug them into the top of his hand. This was fool proof!

Well, too bad Sesshoumaru is no fool.

While Kagome was trying to think of a way to stop the possessed hand, it continued to move until its fingers were doodling eccentric patterns on her inner thigh. When Kagome dug her nails into his hand, he responded in turn by digging his nails into her thigh. Kagome yelped.

"Ack!"

Without their notice, Inuyasha and Kikyo had entered the court house, dragging their new lawyer behind them. This man was kind of skittish and looked about nervously. His brief case was clutched to his front. As soon as they took their seats, the door by the jury box smashed open and a disheveled Miroku walked in.

Kagome swatted his hand away and jerkily stood up, pulling down her skirt again. Sesshoumaru stood beside her, grinning fiendishly.

His dark brown hair, normally pulled back neatly, was flying this way and that. His feet were bare and smacked against the floor as he slipped into the court room. Unceremoniously, his robes were not done up. On the occasion he turned in a certain manner, his robes would part slightly and reveal his treasure chest to the world. Sesshoumaru grimaced.

"Are you feeling well today, your Honor?" Jerry, the bailiff, asked Miroku as he skittered past.

Spinning around on his heel, he raised up his mallet.

"I remembered this time!"

Waving his victory in the air, and holding the robes together with one hand, Miroku walked his way to the bench, his eyes closed while listening to a song in his head. Idiotically, he managed to slip on the waxed bit of floor again. His violet eyes shot open in surprise, but he managed to find his balance. Smirking to the crowd, he sauntered up the steps and sat gracefully in the leather chair.

He spun the rotational chair around so his back was to the people. Carefully, he did up all of the buttons on his robes, making sure each button went in the appropriate hole. Once arranged, Miroku spun around wearing a block of ice for his face.

Staring pointedly at the man who seemed to be related to squirrels, he addressed him.

"Well, well. _Now_, who is standing in for the prosecution?" Miroku questioned, folding his hands in front of him and laying them on the desk. He leaned over slightly, in an intimidating manner.

Miroku was not having a good day. He had had a fight with his new girl friend, Sango, and had spent the whole night groveling and begging for her to let him explain why he had hit on the waitress at the restaurant the night before. So, instead of getting his much needed sleep, he stayed up trying to talk to her. Like _that_ did a lot. Now, with bags under his eyes and hair spoofing up, he looked like Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street.

"Shine M-Myoga, your Honor."

"Well, that's nice." Miroku sneered. "Now, we are here today for…" Miroku stopped to look at the information in front of him. "…an arraignment hearing for Ms. Higurashi." Miroku looked up from his page and saw the now standing Kagome. Miroku smiled at her a bit.

"How does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty." Sesshoumaru's voiced answered in a booming manner. The court reporter's keys clicked quietly as she recorded the response.

"Very well." Miroku nodded. He turned to the prosecution. "Any objections?"

"W-well yes, y-your honor." Myoga started. "H-H-Higurashi is a m-menace to society, She o-o-obviously has j-jealousy issues and a temper p-problem. S-she obviously assaulted my client and know is t-trying to make a mockery of this court b-b-by stating that she is free of guilt. I-I-I will prove…" Myoga was cut off.

"Did I ask you to prosecute yet? No, I did not. Maybe you should brush up on court proceedings, hmm? Wouldn't _that_ be smart! I hereby order, Higurashi Kagome to remain where she is until the preliminary hearing. This session is adjourned. Be here for 9 am tomorrow or I will dismiss this entire mess. Now, get out of my court room." Miroku's blood started to boil. Raising moodily from his chair, he flew down the steps and across the front of the room.

"Get me some chocolate ice cream, if you will, Jerry." Miroku called as he slammed the door behind him.

Kagome stood there, dumbfounded. She made a few mental notes for later.

One; never make Miroku cross.

Two; remove Sesshoumaru's hands with a butter knife.

… … … … …

A/N...

Sorry for it taking me so long to update! There is only 10 school days count them; 10! left and what do most teachers do near the end of school, especially in high school? Whop on a whole lot of homework, papers, projects, tests and course reviews. Well, Crossley is no different. I would be able to feed all of my work to an elephant, have it eat to its hearts' content, and still have lots left over.

sigh

Oh well. I know it's no excuse, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Some of you might be thinking or saying "Why is Sesshoumaru all affectionate? Isn't it a little fast? Blah blah blah…"

Well, I am here to inform you that no, it is not too fast. Want to read a short but true story? Happened to me! I kid you not!

Any way…

My family and I own a trailer way up in Bobcaygeon. Now, to get away from work and school, we leave our 23 acre home and go up to a plot of land 100m by 25m. doesn't make sense does it?

Well, last summer I met someone up there named James. At the time he was 17 and I was 15. He seemed nice and all but…holy crap was he affectionate!! He certainly wasn't subtle about the fact that he liked me!! One time, he went swimming and I was walking by, wearing a white tee-shirt, and what does James do? Chase me a couple of meters and hugs me!! Then, my shirt goes all see through and…ugh!!

So there you go! Affection! Quick affection! True story! I am a huggy person. I like hugs! But not from people I don't know a lot about!! I only hug my family and friends I've known a couple years!! It was…awkward.

…

Any way. I'm done rambling. Hopefully a new chapter will be out soon. Hopefully you won't be disappointed in it.

Till next time;

_--Ashley_


	23. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Chapter Twenty-Three: Things That Go Bump In The Night

* * *

Kagome was sitting happily in Sesshoumaru's car, untying her hair from the way – to – tight - bun she had it in. Shaking her dark locks out, Kagome sighed happily and leaned back in her seat. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru as he stared out onto the road. He was so…intriguing. One moment he's a doting and loving father, then a perverted man with twisted thoughts, and finally a hard core defense lawyer. Perhaps it gets confusing being Sesshoumaru. So many different people, melded all into one. Well, at least Kagome was sure she wouldn't be bored with Sesshoumaru around. Kagome smiled at the stoic picture he made. She was knocked out of her revelry when the 'Mighty Sesshoumaru' spoke. 

"Care to share with the class what you are staring at, Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked as he continued to drive down the solid road.

"Oh, I was just thinking what you would look like if you were a girl." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, as if contemplating his answer. He finally gave up.

"And you shall never know, Kagome."

Kagome giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So what shall we do with ourselves for the rest of the day, Oh Playful One?" Kagome questioned as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Her black ¾ sleeve cotton blouse hugged her trim figure and her black dress pants were a snug fit.

"We could go see that movie we were planning on going to." Sesshoumaru suggested as he turned down a road.

"Ooh! That sounds fun! What do you want to see?" Kagome asked happily, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"I'm not sure what is playing." Sesshoumaru sighed. He turned to look at the passenger in the seat beside him. "What do you want to see?"

"Some thing good!"

"No, Kagome. That's a bad idea. Let's go see a movie that absolutely 'sucks' so we can waste our money on it." Sesshoumaru tittered sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is a form of anger." Kagome pointed out as she crossed her legs. Sesshoumaru noticed this and glanced at her thigh, his hand itching just to reach over and squeeze it.

"Hm. Who would have thought?" Sesshoumaru asked distractedly. Clearing his throat, he looked back up at the road and turned into the mall.

Kagome noticed his far off gaze and decided to teach his perverted mind not to mess with her. Reaching down to retrieve her black leather purse, Kagome opened up the bag and pulled out her lip gloss. She put her bag back down on the floor of the car. As Sesshoumaru was driving around, trying to find a parking space, Kagome fumbled and tried to open the lid on her lip shine. Smirking evilly, Kagome _accidentally_ dropped the tube. It landed on Sesshoumaru's side of the car.

"Uh oh." Kagome admonished. Sesshoumaru didn't know what she was doing, but chose to ignore it any way. He pulled around another corner it an attempt to find a parking area.

Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and shift so she sat higher in her seat. Twisting around, she bent over the arm rest between the two seats and dove down onto the floor beneath Sesshoumaru. Well, wasn't he surprised.

Sesshoumaru had just found a parking space and had maneuvered the car in. He then proceeded to shut off the engine. When Sesshoumaru saw Kagome moving and felt her lean over him, his eyes widened in surprise. Her butt was practically forced right up in his face while her left hand was pressed into his thigh.

Overcoming his minor shock, Sesshoumaru let a devilish grin cross his face. Kagome thought she had him, but she was so totally wrong. Sesshoumaru could not help but take in the pleasant sight before him. He looked at her pant clad bottom. The material was pulled tautly because of the angle she was in.

His keen eyes noticed something that he just had to comment on. His eyebrows rose up in consideration.

"Well, aren't you the little vixen, Kagome. No panty line. That can either mean you are wearing a thong or…" Sesshoumaru licked his lips as his voice turned huskier. "…nothing at all."

Kagome was startled. She grabbed her lip gloss and went to get back up but managed to smack her head on the bottom of the steering wheel.

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she came out slower, holding her head.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on her bottom and helped her to sit up. He moved his thumb along he pant clad backside and his smirk grew.

"Oh, so it is a thong. Tell me, Kagome, what color is it?" Sesshoumaru quirked an eye brow at her seductively.

Kagome's face turned red. How come none of her ideas to embarrass him ever work?!

Kagome scampered back to her seat and straighten her clothes and hair.

"That is _none_ of your business." Kagome concluded as she moved to open the door.

Sesshoumaru pushed a button that turned on the child lock doors, making escape impossible.

"If I guess the right color, then do I get to see it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he licked his lips at her.

Kagome shivered. Gods, he was hot.

"Depends." Kagome leveled.

"On what?"

"What kind of mood I'm in." Kagome stated.

"Now that's not fair." Sesshoumaru pouted.

"Alls fair in love and war, Puppy." Kagome cooed as she patted his face affectionately.

"Does that mean you love me?" Sesshoumaru questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I-I-I-I didn't say that!" Kagome stuttered, her face turning bright red.

Did she love him? She cared about him a lot and often thought about him. It occurred to her that life would indeed be different after the trial. Without him. She dreaded that thought. But then another occurred to her. Well, perhaps they could go out on some more dates after the trial. That could be fun! And she would be able to see him! Kagome's thoughts brightened. Perhaps she did lov-

"Shall we get going?" Sesshoumaru suggested as he undid his seat belt and opened his door.

"But of course!" Kagome mocked as she tried to open hers, only to remember that damn child lock was on. Sesshoumaru was standing outside the car with his keys in his hands when he remembered that Kagome was unable to open the door.

Moving to the other side, he opened the door for her and stretched out his hand to her.

Kagome went out to reach it when an unfamiliar voice entered her ears.

"Why can't you be more like that, Akira? Why did you stop opening doors for me?" A woman screeched at her husband as they passed Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked and decided to show off.

"Come, my sexy little kitten. Let's go get the tickets for the movie." Sesshoumaru addressed Kagome, loud enough for the other couple to hear.

"He's even flirting with her! Why don't you flirt with me anymore, Akira?!" The woman complained as she smacked him in the arm with her hand bag.

"Do you want me to flirt with you, dear?" Her husband asked meekly.

"What's the point?! You'll just do it because I told you to!" His wife stated as they moved out of sight.

Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly as Kagome grabbed his hand and got out of the car. She was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Oh, you are _so_ bad, Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you know it." He whispered flirtatiously as he kissed her temple. He closed the door behind her. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and frowned.

"You look like you just came from a funeral." She commented.

He looked down at himself.

"No, I look like I just came from court." He corrected as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we need to fix that." Kagome stated as she forced him to uncross his arms. Stretching up, Kagome pulled the black suit jacket down from his shoulders. She opened the car door up again and threw his coat in the back. His silk blue tie was removed next, with great difficulty because he refused to bend down. His black dress shirt was the next item to be fixed. She unbuttoned the top three buttons so that the top of his muscled chest was visible. Kagome grinned happily at that. Next, she proceeded to pull the shirt out from his pants and undo the cuffs on the shirt. She then finished by rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. She stepped back and admired her work. He looked so hot! Hotter than a model!

Kagome smiled to herself.

"Now _that's_ sexy." She told him.

"Since you got to play dress up with me, it's only fair I return the favor." Sesshoumaru commented.

"What's there to change?" Kagome looked down at herself.

Sesshoumaru used his right hand to lift up her chin so that she was looking at him in the eyes. Never taking his eyes off of her, his right hand moved down to the second button on her blouse. With a swift turn, the top two buttons were undone, showing a decent amount of cleavage.

Sesshoumaru smirked and his eye brows jumped up.

"Better." He grinned.

Kagome looked down at herself before looking back up.

"You are such a horny dog." Kagome commented, as she closed the door to his Jaguar.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru answered as he went around to the other side of the car to close his door. Using the button on his keys, he locked the doors. Putting his keys in his pocket, he grasped Kagome's hand affectionately and they made their way towards the mall.

* * *

Looking up at all of the different movies playing, Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided what movie to see. They finally decided on the movie 'Disturbia.' 

When they finally made it up to the box office, the young girl on the other side of the glass looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"And what can I do for _you_ today?" She asked him smoothly.

Kagome grinned evilly. Nonchalantly, Kagome's left arm swung around Sesshoumaru's waist, while her right hand dove under Sesshoumaru's shirt and stroked the muscles on his stomach. Sesshoumaru smirked down at Kagome.

"Two for 'Disturbia'." Kagome answered for Sesshoumaru as she moved to remove the hand under Sesshoumaru's shirt to get her wallet. Sesshoumaru stopped her and pulled his leather wallet from his back pocket. Kagome grinned up at him and leaned into his side.

The girl on the other side of the glass stiffened.

"That will be $14.50, please." The young girl replied. Sesshoumaru gave her fifteen dollars and grabbed the tickets from her.

Once they were out of line, Kagome moved away slightly so that she wasn't stroking Sesshoumaru's belly any more.

"I showed her!" Kagome cheered.

"Indeed you did. A little jealous, were you?" Sesshoumaru inquired, a he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Of that tiny slip of girl? Never!"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.

The two made their way into the theatre and settled into their seats after buying two Diet Pepsi's that cost $10 overall.

Half way through the movie, Kagome was starting to get freaked out.

"Sesshoumaru? What do you think is in the blue bag? You don't think it's a _body_, do you?" Kagome whispered. She was scrunched up in her seat, right beside Sesshoumaru, who had his left arm draped around her.

"I don't know. It could be." He whispered back, never letting his eyes wander from the screen.

"I don't want it to be! That would be so gross!" Kagome whispered, curling up into him deeper. Sesshoumaru chuckled silently and tightened his arm around her.

As the movie dragged on, Kagome kept ducking and hiding her face in Sesshoumaru when a bad part was coming up. Now, they were at the scene when the police officer was going through the creepy neighbor's house, when the killer was standing just around the corner.

"Don't go there! He's going to kill you!" Kagome whispered harshly, hoping the police officer would listen. He didn't, because in the next second, he was getting a knife shoved into him.

"Oh my God!" Kagome cried as she practically jumped onto Sesshoumaru.

"It's okay." Sesshoumaru hushed as he continued to watch the movie with rapt fascination.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru from the protective cocoon of his arms.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not. I have my big brave Kagome to protect me." Sesshoumaru mocked as he kissed her forehead.

"You would be screaming like a little girl without me." Kagome stated as she wiggled closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Most definitely." Sesshoumaru assured as he sat back and watched the last of the movie.

When the credits started rolling, Kagome was able to peel herself away from Sesshoumaru and sit back in her own seat.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome asked happily. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were settled back into the car and on the road back to the mansion.

"Is it pink?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Since leaving the theatre, he insisted on guessing what color thong she was wearing. He had gone through just about every color of the rainbow and he wasn't giving up.

"No." Kagome answered with a sigh.

"Hmm. Is it polka-dotted?" He asked with peaked interest.

"Nope."

"Lace?"

"Given up on colors, so now you moved onto material? No, it's not lace."

"Silk?"

"Nope."

"Cotton?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru smiled. Well, at least he was getting somewhere.

"You know, you could always just show me and we could end this silly game." Sesshoumaru suggested as he pulled the car up in front of the mansion.

Kagome looked over at him.

"You really want to see?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, I really want to see." Sesshoumaru confirmed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kagome huffed. After undoing her seat belt, she shimmied over the arm rest and straddled Sesshoumaru's lap. That sure surprised him. He held onto her waist as she sat up straight. Reaching inside her pants, at the hip, she searched for the string on her thong. Finding it, she pulled it up slowly so it sat up on her hip higher. It was black.

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened on her hips and he shivered. Gulping audibly, he looked into Kagome's eyes and commented with a smirk.

"Kinky."

* * *

**... … … … …**

Yah, massive OOC, get over it. Only two chapters left.

**P.S.** This is, _by far_, my favourite chapter!


	24. Philosophy of Kinky Things

Chapter Twenty-Four: Philosophy of Kinky Things

* * *

Kagome quirked her head at Sesshoumaru. Did he just say 'kinky'? That sounded so…kinky. Kagome smiled deviously and leaned down so that her chest was resting flush up against Sesshoumaru. He proceeded to wrap his long arms around her. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear.

"And do you like kinky things, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome teased as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Sesshoumaru folded his hands under Kagome's bottom.

"Oh yes," Sesshoumaru smirked. "Very much."

Kagome giggled. She randomly twirled a long silver lock of Sesshoumaru's hair. Tugging the smooth hair gently, she leaned up to whisper deeper into his ear.

"Oh? Like what?" Kagome purred. Kagome sat back further in the seat so she could look Sesshoumaru in the eyes. His smoldering look made Kagome curious for his answer.

"Like," Sesshoumaru started. "sex in the front seat of my car." Sesshoumaru smirked devilishly at her when she narrowed her eyes playfully.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a while in quiet contemplation. She had always thought of herself as someone who had strong virtues and a good moral system. She didn't just go about sleeping with every man in sight. The reason she didn't get that far with Inuyasha was because his maturity level was so low, it made Rin seem like the adult. But Sesshoumaru, he was different. Simply the way he carried himself exclaimed, 'Yes, I _am_ a sex god. Interested? Too bad for you.'

Kagome had been having a challenging time trying to get her head around the concept of her feelings about Sesshoumaru. It wasn't obvious to everyone, but Sesshoumaru was a very caring man and a sweet person. His dry sense of humor could have Kagome rolling around on the floor, holding her stomach. It was hard to describe the kaleidoscope that was Sesshoumaru. But that's okay; she knew where she stood in regards to him.

Kagome loved Sesshoumaru.

Leaning forward, Kagome softly set her lips against Sesshoumaru's in a gentle kiss. Pulling back after the short display of affection, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's face. Her small hands were resting on his broad shoulders in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

"Where is Rin?" Kagome whispered.

"She and her Nanny went to the carnival and won't be back for a few more hours," Sesshoumaru replied as his large hands massaged the top of her thighs.

"Perfect," Kagome assured as she went back to capture Sesshoumaru's lips again in a fierce kiss. Smiling into the intimate embrace, Sesshoumaru responded eagerly, his own lips pressing harshly against Kagome's. Pulling Kagome's bottom lip between his teeth, Sesshoumaru nipped at it and Kagome sighed. When Sesshoumaru moved to devour her warm mouth, Kagome had dodged out of the way and pecked his cheek. Sesshoumaru sighed in resignation.

Kagome tilted her head to the side so that she could get at Sesshoumaru's soft neck. Tender lips carefully sucked the pale skin of his neck, leaving pink welts in her wake. Sesshoumaru shivered as the attentions became fevered. Focusing on a sensitive spot on Sesshoumaru's right collar bone, Kagome began to scrape her teeth across it as well as suck on his skin. Sesshoumaru groaned softly and let his head fall back against the head rest. His large hands massaged her rounded bottom as Kagome continued on.

Kagome's mouth didn't seem to move from his collar bone for several minutes and Sesshoumaru was beginning to get curious.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru breathed into her ear.

Pulling away from her target, Kagome sat up straighter as Sesshoumaru's hands squeezed her back side. Kagome admired her work for a minute before looking into Sesshoumaru's curious gaze.

"You looked like a man who needed a hickey," Kagome supplied as she looked down at the glistening, and now browning, bruise. Sesshoumaru tried to look down but he still couldn't see it. Removing one of his hands from Kagome, he let his finger tips glide softly over the top of his chest. He realized that the skin was sensitive where she had been sucking. Yep, he was going to get a hickey.

Sesshoumaru regarded her a moment.

"Kagome, you may not realize this yet, but we aren't still in high school," Sesshoumaru admonished when Kagome seemed to look pretty proud of herself.

"I know," she confirmed.

"Now it's my turn," Sesshoumaru purred.

Kagome smirked and pulled the collar of her shirt down and tilted her head away. Sesshoumaru let a simple eye brow raise before he bent down to gently kiss her collar bone.

Moving his head away from her chest, he whispered into her rounded ear.

"That's too cliché," Sesshoumaru stated. "I want to put your hickey where only _I_ will get the pleasure of seeing it."

Kagome looked at him questioningly. He smirked slowly and let his right hand slap Kagome on the ass, _hard_.

Kagome gasped and jumped slightly in Sesshoumaru's lap. A silent chuckle confirmed her assumption. He wanted to put one on her ass!

* * *

Jaken hummed absently to himself. He was looking all over the house for his employer. Opening the front door, Jaken saw that the Jaguar was parked in front of the large house and he could hear Sesshoumaru's low baritone rumble. Jaken's old heart leapt slightly in his tiny body; he hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't harm him because he stole all of the sheets in the linen closet. 

As he approached the left side of the car, he saw that Sesshoumaru's window was rolled all the way down. Now was his chance to save his job and get in some extra groveling.

When he opened his mouth to start his 'I am not worthy' speech, he froze. Oh, Master Sesshoumaru was going to kill him now.

He looked through the window and saw Kagome leaned over the steering wheel, her arms resting on the dashboard behind the wheel. Sesshoumaru had rolled her shirt up to the middle of her back and shimmied her pants down to her knees. Her black thong was visible to Sesshoumaru, as well as Jaken who stood outside to car. Jaken's mouth fell open in shock.

Sesshoumaru had moved the seat back a couple of inches so that Kagome's legs would be all crammed up. Her calves were wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist as he moved up to sit near the edge of the black leather seat. His mouth was securely in place a few inches below the string of her thong that rested on her left hip.

Suddenly, Kagome head dropped and her forehead was pressed against the steering wheel. Her brown eyes were closed tightly.

Sesshoumaru skilled mouth was sucking on the tender flesh of her bottom and his tongue soothed over the now forming bruise every now and then. Kagome gasped and wiggled her hips a bit.

"For the last time, Kagome," Sesshoumaru started, exasperated. "stop moving about. If you keep that up, I will most likely end up giving you a second hickey," Sesshoumaru warned as he nipped her bottom sharply.

Kagome squeaked and tried to sit still as Sesshoumaru finished.

"Good girl," Sesshoumaru praised against her rear.

Kagome sighed and tried to relax.

Sesshoumaru continued on until he was sure that a nice bruise would form. Pulling back, he already saw that it was becoming quite visible. Smiling to himself, Sesshoumaru helped her to shimmy her pants up her thighs and back around her hips. Cautiously, Kagome let her legs unraveled from around Sesshoumaru until she was sitting on his lap, her back against his chest, and their legs tangled by the gas and break petals.

Kagome relaxed against Sesshoumaru and he kissed her temple.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sesshoumaru taunted into her hairline.

"Nope," Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru's strong arms surrounded her tiny waist and tightened possessively. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Sesshoumaru.

Something outside the window caught Kagome's attention. Glancing out the open window, Kagome paled.

"Oh my fucking God," Kagome whispered disgustedly.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he leaned forward to look out the window, too. His eyes narrowed hatefully at Jaken, who was sporting a blush and was practically drooling.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru growled, ready to rip the tiny man to strips. His golden eyes hinted red as his animalistic side started to surface. Another man looked at **his** Kagome, drooled over what was **his**.

It was time to kick some ass.

Jaken knew that looked anyway. He was toast. Quickly muttering a sloppy apology, Jaken scurried back into the mansion and hid in a room. He hoped Sesshoumaru would be merciful.

* * *

Kagome leaned back pitifully against Sesshoumaru. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Why did these awkward situations always sneak up on her like that? Really, did she wear a sign that lit up when there was an opportune moment to get humiliated? Kagome sighed unhappily.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened on her waist. Tiredly, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her soothing scent and let his tense body relax. He had to get himself back in control. He couldn't stand it when he fell victim to his youkai side. Kagome shifted and let her head fall against the side of Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes started to drift close as well.

Sesshoumaru could practically taste the fatigue rolling off the young woman.

"Come, Kagome," Sesshoumaru beckoned. "let's go inside and take a nap before Rin gets home."

Kagome nodded half-heartedly and opened the car door. After stepping out, she waited as Sesshoumaru climbed out and locked the doors. Grasping her hand in his own, he led her up the stair case to the house.

* * *

Kagome was curled up beside Sesshoumaru. He was spooned up against her and his left arm was covering her waist. She had changed into a pair of black cotton sleeping pants and a white tank top. Sesshoumaru had changed into black sleeping pants and curled up right behind her in his bed. Kagome faced the almost-impossible-to-open doors.

Sighing happily, Kagome wiggled back into Sesshoumaru and let herself relax in his confident grip.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome fell into a deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered slightly and her chest rose and sank in even beats. Her mouth was slightly open and a soft snore tumbled out. Sesshoumaru smirked contentedly.

He was thoroughly enjoying the time he was spending with Kagome. She was a breath of fresh air in a normally humid life. Her presence had been the wake up call that he needed. For the past couple of years, Sesshoumaru had been wandering around with blinders on, only focusing on what he thought was important.

Outside of his daughter, job, and family, nothing seemed to faze him. Nothing could hurt him. He never seriously considered finding a partner to share the rest of his days with. He never thought that Rin may want some sort of mother figure when she continued to grow and age.

Then Kagome came along.

She took off his blinders and let him see the whole picture; let him see the chunks of his own life that were missing. Chunks that Kagome could fill.

Sesshoumaru let himself bury his nose into Kagome's neck. He would ask her tomorrow to move in with him, permanently. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He didn't think he would ever be able to release her.

One thought fluttered through Sesshoumaru's head as he began to drift off to sleep as well…

_I love you, Kagome…_

* * *

"Mommy…" 

Kagome shifted against Sesshoumaru and squirmed in his loose arm.

"Daddy…"

Sesshoumaru snuffed and hunched around Kagome more, making sure she was warm and comfortable. He heard his bedmate sigh and lean deeper into him.

"Mommy…Daddy…"

Kagome mumbled in her sleep, "Sesshoumaru. Be a dear and see what Rin wants."

Sesshoumaru's eye lids were too heavy to open. His body was tired and he didn't have the energy to move.

"You do it," Sesshoumaru countered. "I can barely move."

Kagome grunted lightly in response. Opening her sleep-weighted eyes, Kagome's blurry vision could only make out a slight figure with blue.

"Rin?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Mommy!" Rin exclaimed louder.

The black and blue blur began to jump up and down. For the life of her, Kagome could not make a solid picture to confirm that it was Rin.

When Kagome's eyes started to clear, Kagome saw Rin standing beside their bed with a black and blue checkered kimono on. All of her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Since her hair wasn't that long, it didn't fall down her back; it just stuck out in the back.

Kagome sighed tiredly.

"Did you have fun at the fair, Sweetie?" Kagome asked as she continued to get her eyes to focus better.

Rin nodded happily.

"That's good, baby." Kagome yawned and curled deeper into Sesshoumaru.

"Did you get some cotton candy?" Sesshoumaru murmured tiredly from Kagome's neck. His eyes were still closed.

Rin's voice was slightly agitated. "No. Kaede said I no need sugar. Rin always need sugar!"

"Well, isn't Kaede smart?" Sesshoumaru silently thanked Kaede for not making him have to deal with a hyper twp year old. She didn't need any sugar; she already ran enough as it is.

Sesshoumaru somehow managed to lean over Kagome, without hurting her, and grab Rin by the waist with his right arm. He set her on her knees beside Kagome's stomach and held onto her with his hand; he didn't want her tumbling backwards off the bed. Kagome understood and turned over onto her back. Rin crawled on top of her and lay down, with her head resting in Kagome's breasts. Kagome sighed, as if expecting her to lie there.

Sesshoumaru grinned fiendishly and kissed Kagome's forehead, silently tell her, 'That's my favorite spot to lay down, too.'

Kagome scowled at him and stroked Rin's hair softly.

Sesshoumaru regarded his daughter. "Is Rin tired?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her suck and thumb and her eye lids droop. Rin shook her head the best she could.

"Rin no tired," she answered with a sigh.

"Mhmm" Kagome responded unconvinced as her eyes fell close. "I'm not tired, either."

"Sure you're not," Sesshoumaru teased Kagome quietly. He rolled onto his stomach so that he could hold his Kagome and Rin at the waist. His other arm wound under Kagome's shoulders. His head fell to rest on Kagome's left shoulder and his legs tangled with hers.

Kagome peered down at the top of Sesshoumaru head and smiled. Carefully, she wound her left arm around his back and rubbed his exposed shoulder softly. He sighed in response.

They all fell asleep, but would wake later on for dinner. The events of tomorrow would unfold as they come, and hopefully, would happen for the greater good.

* * *

In the basement, behind an old rack on wine, Jaken rocked back and forth softly. He was hunched over, with his legs up to his chest and secured with his arms. His eyes were wide in alarm. This man was on alert. Silently, he cursed his luck and made a promise to himself.

"That is the _last_ time I take advice from Taisho Kaido!"

* * *

**… … … … …**

Only one chapter left, peoples!


	25. Toward the Horizon Lemon Version

SF: This is the last chapter of Innocent Until Proven Guilty. Wow - I can't believe I uploaded and edited so many chapters today. Yeesh. I hope you enjoyed this story. Give me your thoughts on it! I'm always interested in feedback.

Until next time, be nice and play well with others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any one related to the show or manga. I also do not own Cosmopolitan. Nor did I write any of the articles that I have reposted below. Journalists from Cosmo get all of the credit for them. God, what an amazing magazine. Gotta love it!

Warning: If you are not partial to reading Cosmopolitan, or any of those randy little tips within Cosmopolitan, do not read the italics sections below.

Chapter Twenty-Five: _Toward the Horizon_

"Sesshoumaru! C'mon, we're going to be late!" Kagome cried as she tried to pull Sesshoumaru out of bed while trying to pull on her dress pants. "The _freaking_ alarm didn't go off and we're going to be late for the preliminary hearing! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Sesshoumaru tried to open his sleepy, droopy eyes. What was she yelling at so early? It wasn't time to leave yet. He had set the alarm clock so that they could get up early enough and be on time for court. Sesshoumaru was always prompt. He had never been late for a court date, so it was impossible for him to be late now.

"Cease your squawking, woman. We are not late. This Sesshoumaru set the alarm last night before we retired. Do not give yourself an ulcer. This Sesshoumaru has never - "

Kagome interrupted Sesshoumaru's assurance. "Well, _that_ Sesshoumaru, you didn't set the alarm. We need to be in court for 9am and it is now 8:30! C'mon Sesshoumaru! You need to get dressed! Rin also needs to come with us because Rin's Nanny is sick!"

Sesshoumaru groaned in aggravation. Glancing at the electronic clock, Sesshoumaru read the red letters. '8:32'.

His eyes widened comically as he threw off the warm blankets. The cool air in the room made him shiver slightly. Or maybe it was what he saw when he sat up.

Kagome was hopping around the room, wearing a black lacy bra, pulling her black slacks up her legs. Her matching black thong was very visible as she succeeded in pulling her pants higher up her legs. Sesshoumaru smirked devilishly.

"So it's lace today," Sesshoumaru commented as he slowly stood up out of bed. Kagome managed to pull her pants up and around her hips and fastened them in the front. She stood in front of Sesshoumaru with as much dignity as she could, being only half dressed.

"Do _not_ make me make you get dressed. You will not like my methods," Kagome warned as she retrieved her sapphire blue, cotton blouse. Doing up the buttons, she glanced up at Sesshoumaru who had pulled on a clean pair of silk boxers and was buttoning up his slacks.

Sesshoumaru made a face.

"I'm going, woman. Do not have a kitten," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I won't if you won't," Kagome agreed as she looked in the mirror to make sure her hair looked passable. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as he threw on his white wife beater. She gave her hair a little shake and her soft curls fell attractively around her face and down her shoulders.

"Passable," Kagome mumbled to herself as she bent down to retrieve her black strappy sandals. She slipped her foot in the shoe, pulled her pant leg up past her knee, and wrapped the two black strings up her leg until it ran out of strings just below her knee. She tied them into a knot and grabbed the other shoe.

"Fuckable was the word I was looking for," Sesshoumaru muttered almost silently. Sesshoumaru finished buttoning up the last button on his blue silk shirt. Grabbing his black tie, he speedily tied it up and grabbed his suit coat and a hair tie.

"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he flipped his coat on and secured his hair tie around his wrist for later use.

"Let me just grab Rin and we will go." Kagome swooped down and snatched her black purse from the floor. Popping up, she kissed his cheek and scooted out of the room. "I'll see you down at the door."

Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed his briefcase and files. Rushing out of his room, his silver hair whipping behind him, he flew down the stairs and met Kagome and a sleepy Rin at the door. Looking at Kagome, he quirked a questioning eye brow.

In her arms was Rin, wearing footy, pink pajamas and a thumb in her mouth, and a baby bag filled with toys, Cheerios, and other necessities. Kagome scowled at him.

"It's either she eats or looks good. You decide," Kagome griped as she turned to open the front door. "And I couldn't find a pretty little dress," Kagome offered as she hefted her load.

Sesshoumaru nodded and locked the door behind them.

(~^-^)(^-^~)

"Crap!" Kagome cussed as she slipped on the floor as Sesshoumaru, Rin and herself entered the court room. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had snatched Rin from the back in her car seat and his brief case, while Kagome carried the traveling bag and her purse.

"Whoa!" Rin smiled as she looked around the huge room filled with people and other shiny objects. Passing through the swinging mini-doors, Sesshoumaru and Kagome started to 'set up camp' at their assigned table.

"I'm surprised I didn't die on the way here," Kagome muttered to herself as she set the bright ducky baby bag on the ground beside her seat.

"But we are here on time, Kagome, do not forget that," Sesshoumaru reminded her as he balanced his daughter on his right hip and set his leather brief case down on the table.

Kagome muttered something intelligible. Sesshoumaru inwardly rolled his eyes.

Setting Rin down on the polished table, Sesshoumaru gathered his long hair and tied it up in a high pony tail with the black hair tie around his wrist. Brushing his bangs back out of his eyes, he picked his daughter up again and put her back on his hip. He turned to see Inuyasha glaring at him from across the court room. Before Sesshoumaru could set Rin down and take his seat Miroku ceremoniously entered through his 'special door'.

Jerry called court to order as a happy Miroku sauntered into the room, with a little bounce in his step.

"Good morning, Earthlings! Have no fear, your Master is here!" Miroku cried as he waltzed past the prosecution table [and glared at the skittish lawyer] and his eyes landed on the defense table. His violet eyes brightened as they zeroed in on the bouncing bundle of joy. "My God! My favorite little brownie is here!"

Rin looked up in outrage at being called a brownie. She clutched her baggie of Cheerios to her chest and her other hand was clenching her father's suit jacket. She shot Miroku a quizzical look. The judge threw his hands out in front of him, an overly happy smile was plastered on his face. Rin's face was unchanging. She did not remove her eyes from Miroku as she released Sesshoumaru's coat and let her small hand dig deep, deep, _deep_ down into the bag of Cheerios. She picked up a single round O and put it in her mouth, as well as most of her fingers.

Miroku jogged over and stuck his face right in Rin's.

"Hello, Sweetie!" Miroku cooed. "Guess what? Your Uncle Miroku made up with his girlfriend last night! Yes he did! Oh, and what a make up it was! Ah, Sango, what an amazing woman, and with such stamina!"

"Your Honor, may we proceed?" Sesshoumaru asked stoically.

Miroku sighed, "I suppose."

Miroku took his seat and pulled his gavel out of his pocket. After calling court to order, and the audience took a seat, the prosecution called up their witness; Tanna Kikyo.

After the prosecution had Kikyo testify, saying Kagome was an anger-aholic and had tendencies of abusing her, Sesshoumaru had a go at her. Although he was usually seen as an intimidating figure, he seemed less dangerous with a giggling toddler on his hip. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and reacted instinctually; he set Rin down on her PJ clad feet.

"Ms. Tanna, you claimed that Ms. Higurashi had inflicted bodily harm to you, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked as he flipped through his previously made notes.

"Yes," Kikyo nodded.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted when his daughter latched onto his leg and sat on his left foot. Wrapping her tiny arms around his calf, she leaned into him and giggled loudly when he tried to shake her off gently. Giving up, Sesshoumaru limped over to the witness stand and he lingered over Kikyo. "Did you go to the hospital to take care of your alleged wounds?"

"N-no."

Miroku was leaning over the front of the judge's bench, watching the questioning.

"All right," Sesshoumaru said, moving on. "You said she had anger issues. Would you care to give us an example?"

"After Inuyasha broke up with Kagome, she was yelling and screaming. She threatened me!" Kikyo exclaimed, her voice cracking slightly.

"Uh huh," Sesshoumaru stated uncharacteristically, obviously not convinced. "And are there any reliable witnesses to confirm your...accusations?"

"Well, no." Kikyo replied weakly.

"So, are you just throwing random accusations out in thin air, hoping one will snag?"

"No!"

"What happened the night you were allegedly assaulted?"

At this, Kikyo smirked.

"Well," she started out arrogantly, "she was sitting in the corner, sucking face with _you_, when my boyfriend, Inuyasha, and I struck up conversation with you. She became enraged because Inuyasha was there with me. She picked up a glass and threw it at me." Kikyo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Sesshoumaru started cruelly, "but on account of four eye witnesses, that testified earlier, Kagome was provoked by you and Inuyasha. Also, the glass she threw was so far away from you, that there was no possible way to cause any damage." Sesshoumaru took a breath. "Did you just open this law suit up so that you can finally break Higurashi Kagome? Destroy everything she holds dear, just to spite her?"

Kikyo sat in silence.

Rin removed herself from her father's leg and crawled over to the middle of the court room. Standing up on her two tiny feet, Rin let her legs part and her feet to slide against the marble floor. Falling into a successful split position, Rin raised her tiny arms above her head, a bright smile twinkling on her face.

Miroku looked at the little lump on the floor. "Good job, Rin!" Miroku praised as he clapped quietly.

Sesshoumaru spun around on the ball of his foot and closed his file folder. Looking down at his little girl on the floor, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Play with me, Daddy!" Rin chirped loudly as she clapped her hands above her head.

"When we get home, Baby." Sesshoumaru whispered as he bent over to pick her up by her hands. Swinging her up, he threw her into the air and caught her against his chest. She giggled happily and rested her chin on her father's shoulder, looking at Kikyo. Rin stuck her tongue out at the woman who gawked.

"Your Honor," Sesshoumaru addressed Miroku when he returned to his table. "the defense moves for a dismissal due to insufficient evidence."

Miroku acknowledged Sesshoumaru with a single nod. "Hell yes. Case dismissed." Miroku hit his mallet on the wooden wedge and court was dismissed.

Kagome sighed in relief and slouched in her chair.

"Was that it?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"Well, Kagome, why would this case go to trial when there is virtually no evidence to support the accusation? That would be a waste of time and money, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru supplied as he stole the baggie of Cheerios from Rin who swatted at him. Grabbing a handful of the dry breakfast cereal, he tossed his head back and munched the food into a size small enough to swallow.

Kagome breathed out heavily.

"Alright-y then. Can we go get something to eat now?"

(~^-^)(^-^~)

"My love has returned to me! Oh, be still my savage heart!" Haru cried as he launched himself at Kagome. Her eyes bulged as she put Rin down in the foyer of the Taisho mansion. Sesshoumaru turned away from the door he just closed and shut his hand into a tight fist. Throwing his weight into it, Sesshoumaru fired his fist at Haru, landing squarely on his forehead. Haru fell to the ground with a heavy _thud_ and a deep groan. "Nice to see you too, Sesshou," Haru added.

"Sesshoumaru! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome admonished as she watched the growing bump on Haru's head.

"He had it coming," Sesshoumaru justified.

Kagome sighed sadly before stepping over the fallen Taisho. Ai walked up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru as Rin toddled past to find her grandfather.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you all back so soon! How did the trial go? Oh, Sesshoumaru, why is your brother on the floor like that? Oh come in, come in! Your brothers and Sachi all went out to God knows where! It's good to see you again, Kagome!" Ai gushed as she ushered the rushed pair into the dining room.

"Hello, Mrs. Taisho," Kagome greeted as she sat in a high back chair beside Sesshoumaru.

"Call me Ai, dear," Ai said brightly.

"All right." Kagome giggled as she looked at the bouncy woman. Sesshoumaru smirked a tiny bit and rested his big hand on Kagome's knee under the table as Ai shuffled over to the buffet that sat against the wall. Gently, Kagome placed her hand over his and rubbed the top of his hand. Ai served hot tea to the couple at the table. Kagome smiled her thanks and turned to Sesshoumaru.

What's going to happen to them now? She hoped that Sesshoumaru would want to continue with their building relationship. Perhaps he would ask her to move in, then eventually they could get married and have children and...

Well, she was getting ahead of herself now.

"So, how did the trial go?" Ai asked as she settled across from the couple.

Before an answer could be made, Kaido entered the room, crawling on his hands and knees, with Rin sitting on his back. Every time Kaido would shift oddly, Rin would grab onto the collar of his shirt so she wouldn't fall off, choking her grandfather in the process.

"You know," Kaido started grudgingly. "I thought once Sachi got old enough I would get the right to stop crawling around on the floor and playing 'Horsey'. I suppose I never anticipated _grand_-children." Kaido sighed out loud and exited the room again, whinnying all the way.

A dead silence reigned over the room.

"So..." Ai started, "won't you stay for lunch?"

Kagome smiled widely.

"Oh thank God!"

(~^-^)(^-^~)

"Mother, are you sure you are okay with leaving Rin here for the night? She can be quite a handful sometimes and I don't want to inconvenience you," Sesshoumaru questioned as he shrugged himself into his fancy leather jacket.

"Oh, it's all right, dear. Your Father and baby are taking a nap and you know how impossible it is to wake them up. She has lots of extra clothes and toys here. Just come by tomorrow whenever you can and get her. It's not a problem," Ai beamed at the attractive couple in front of her. She had a chance to speak privately to Kagome when Sesshoumaru went to go find his daughter. Now, she was more than aware of Kagome's intentions and the plan she had laid out for that night.

Kagome had confided in Ai that she was a bit nervous, but also excited. Ai was happy as a clam and tried to soothe Kagome's jumpy nerves. Remembrance dawned on Ai when she saw Sesshoumaru watching Kagome's backside when she was tying up her sandals.

"I'll be back," Ai said quietly as she slipped into the next room.

Kagome pulled herself back up and straightened her blouse out. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly to himself and wrapped a long arm around Kagome's small waist. She smiled slightly and leaned into him. Ai came back in the room with a magazine. She handed it to Kagome with a wink.

"Here you are, dear. The woman's bible," Ai confided.

Kagome looked down and read the title. _Cosmopolitan._

Smiling, Kagome looked back at Ai and wiggled her eye brows happily, a fiendish smirk on her face.

"Thanks," Kagome sighed and pulled Sesshoumaru towards the door.

"Not a problem, Kagome. Come back any time, dear. Good bye!" Ai cheered as she closed the door, a knowing smile on her face.

(~^-^)(^-^~)

Sesshoumaru pulled his Jaguar onto the main stretch of road and pushed the accelerator. Kagome thought it was as good a time as any to read the magazine she had been gifted with since Sesshoumaru seemed engrossed in driving safely [and legally.] Flipping to the table of contents, Kagome scanned for some articles that may prove to be useful.

_Page 120._ What Even Experienced Chicks Forget to Do in Bed

Smiling, Kagome flipped through the magazine and read through the article.

_If you want your man, let him know by initiating action. "Guys are often the ones to suggest sex, so if_ you _seduce_ him, _he'll figure your passion means he must be a good lover," explains Pam Spurr, PhD, author of_ Naught Tricks and Sexy Tips. _Display how ravenous you are with the following tactics: _

_•(1) Ambush him when you get home - it's like you've been anticipating bedding him all day_

•(2) _Should a frisky mood arise while you're at a restaurant, nudge him and say,_ 'Let's get this to go.'

_•(3) Teddy, 30, can tell a woman is into it if she tears his clothes off during foreplay instead of waiting for him to undress himself_

•(4) _Seduce him when he least expects it, such as by pulling him into a bathroom to hook up at a party_

Kagome cocked her head to the side. Okay, now she had some sort of idea on how to approach the upcoming subject. Sesshoumaru kept glancing her way, but she was none the wiser. He leaned across the armrest to see what she was so focused in. Kagome saw this and jerked away, hiding the open magazine page to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, blushing like a raspberry.

"What are you reading?" Sesshoumaru ignored her question to ask his own.

"That is not any of your business now is it?" Kagome shifted in her seat to sit farther away from Sesshoumaru. Oh yes, she was embarrassed about reading sex tips with _him_ right beside her. Talk about awkward.

"Why so secretive?" Sesshoumaru was getting suspicious. He looked toward the road again, not wanting to die on the way back to the mansion.

"Because it's an article on how to deal with menstrual cramps." Kagome shook her head and let her hair fall out of her face.

Sesshoumaru made a face and decided he would stop asking questions.

Kagome was safe, for now.

She sighed and settled back in her seat. Flipping back to the table of contents, she found another usefully article.

_Page 110._ Your Orgasm - Guaranteed

Kagome blushed when she read the title, but flipped to the page any way. When she opened the article, the small pictures depicting different positions made her blush. Even though they weren't real people, just little orange and yellow figures, it still made her face hot. She glanced over the seven positions suggested in the article.

_The Slow Climb, The Criss-Cross, The Giddy-Up, Down Dog, Torrid Tabletop, Lusty Lap Dance, The Spoon._

By the time Kagome finished the article, red as a fire hydrant. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru pulled the car up to the house. Turning to her after unbuckling his seat belt, Sesshoumaru went to reach for the magazine in Kagome's hand. Moving it quickly out of the way, she shook one finger at him.

"Uh uh, mister. This is for _girls_. If you want a magazine, go read Sports Illustrated." Kagome smirked and got out of the car.

Sesshoumaru grunted in response and got out of the car, locking the door.

(~^-^)(^-^~)

Stepping inside the large foyer, Kagome crouched down and began to untie the long stings of her sandals. Bending down caused the front of her blouse to fall, exposing her black lacy bra.

Jaken had taken that moment to skid around the corner. Last night, he spent the night hiding by the wine rack. He decided now that he had to profusely get his master for forgiveness and another chance at the smidge he called life. Although, Life seemed to have thrown him back into the pits of hell when he stopped at the front door.

"Master! I am - hummana hummana hummana!" Jaken mumbled when he eyed Kagome's creamy skin.

Kagome looked up at the odd sound and saw Jaken drooling at her.

"Bah!" Kagome cried as she toppled backwards onto her bottom. Her crouch caused her to land with her legs a little farther apart then she really wanted. Jaken's eyes went straight for the slack clad area between her thighs. Kagome gasped again and shimmied backward on the floor, closing her legs tight and pushing up against Sesshoumaru's calf.

Sesshoumaru had looked at Kagome when she squawked the first time. His eyes instantly shot red and the color deepen when Jaken eyed the treasure that was sure to be Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru stepped over Kagome, making sure she was behind him and bent down to grab Jaken by the color of his butler-like suit.

Jaken snapped back to attention and large tear drops formed in his eyes.

"No! Master! I beg your forgiveness! It's just that she smells to alluring! It could not be helped! No! That was the wrong thing to say! Please, Master, have mercy on your faithful servant!" Jaken screeched as he tried to wiggle out of Sesshoumaru iron clasp.

"Silence fool!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "You shall be dealt with for your lack of respect for Ms. Higurashi!"

Sesshoumaru shook Jaken roughly by the collar, back and forth a couple of times. Jaken started to see stars.

"I'll be upstairs, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered quietly as she got herself off of the ground. Stepping up on her toes, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a reassuring kiss on the cheek before she bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. She didn't stop her hasty trek until she got to Sesshoumaru's room. She had some preparing to do.

(~^-^)(^-^~)

Ten minutes later, a nullified Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs. Somewhere, on his vast property, Jaken was being mauled by the giant black dog Sesshoumaru kept for a guard. Feeling infinitely better, Sesshoumaru opened the almost closed door to his room. Slipping inside, Sesshoumaru turned around to face the door. He pushed it shut and let his forehead rest against it gently. Had he been paying attention, he would have heard Kagome walk up behind him, stalking him like he was her prey.

Sighing quietly to himself, Sesshoumaru turned around, only to be forced against the door again. With his back pressed firmly to the door, Sesshoumaru could see his captor; Kagome. Kagome smirked up at the shocked demon. This time, she was in charge and she would make sure that Sesshoumaru knew exactly who she belonged to; him.

Quirking an eye brow at her, Sesshoumaru looked down to see what she was wearing. If he was any other male, his eyes would have popped out of his head. But being the controlled individual that he was, he schooled his features, but that didn't stop the lust that crept into his eyes.

Kagome was, indeed, a vixen.

She wore her hair down, and flipped, to give it some more body. She had on a deep red bra with black, transparent lace covering the material. Lace flower designs taunted his vision at the base of the contraption. Matching black bikini style panties adorned her lower half. A garter belt was attached, holding up the black, small holed fishnet stockings she wore.

Sesshoumaru gulped and moved his hands to touch her. Kagome stopped him, though, grabbing his large hands with hers.

"Not yet, Sesshoumaru," Kagome purred as she squeezed his giant hands in hers. Letting him go, she pulled off the black suit jacket and tossed it carelessly to the ground. Pulling on the knot of his tie, Kagome gave it a good yank, lengthening the neck hole big enough that she could easily slip it over his head. Hastily she unbuttoned his dress shirt. Grabbing the two open ends, she pulled Sesshoumaru away from the door. Unable to resist temptation, Sesshoumaru's hands rubbed Kagome's sides and moved up to give her breasts a soft squeeze.

Kagome gasped at the new sensation but continued on with her mission of undressing the sex god.

Turning him around, Kagome had him face away from the large bed. Speedily, she pulled his shirt off and yanked off his wife beater. Instantly, Sesshoumaru swooped Kagome into his arms and pressed her against his chest. Kagome gasped audibly as she met his warm skin. How was it possible that he could feel so hot, yet not be up in flames?

Kagome grasped his strong biceps for support only to find they were as thick has her thighs. She quivered as she rubbed her chest up against his. Sesshoumaru's abs and pectorals trembled slightly against Kagome's soft front.

Lowering his head, Sesshoumaru nuzzled the apex in Kagome's shoulder. His hands found their was to her round bottom and let his thumbs slip beneath the lace that wrapped around her legs, letting his digits caress her flesh.

Kagome reacted by gasping again and sighed. Regaining some sense, Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru back roughly until he landed on the mattress. She pounced on top of him, attacking his mouth with a new vigour. She felt so alive, so in control for once in her life. Her tongue left her mouth and started to trace Sesshoumaru's soft lips. Groaning, Sesshoumaru opened up for her, letting their passionate kiss be controlled by his woman.

Kagome rubbed up against him in appreciation.

Sesshoumaru had enough playing and finally helped Kagome in divesting all of their clothing. Pulling back the covers, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and laid her down into the silk sheets and soft pillows. Leaning over her, Sesshoumaru gazed down into Kagome's burning brown eyes. He smirked at her before he leaned down. Kagome was expecting a kiss, but he stopped just short of her lips.

"My brave little tiger," Sesshoumaru purred, his hot breath tickled her face. "You initiated. Very nice. Hopefully you will be able to keep up this intense passion."

Kagome popped up and captured his lips with hers. Sesshoumaru let his hands start to travel up and down her sides, occasionally traveling up farther to massage her sensitive breasts for a while.

Sesshoumaru moved from her lips and started to shower her with hot kisses over her collar bone and across her shoulder.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Kagome admitted, threading her fingers through his long hair.

Sesshoumaru skipped and started to kiss the side of her neck.

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru breathed as he let his right hand journey farther south.

"Mhmm," Kagome confirmed airily as Sesshoumaru touched her center. Sesshoumaru rubbed her sensitive lips for a few moments, wanting to confirm that she was ready for him. Oh yes, she was more than ready.

Sesshoumaru moved his arms up so that they were braced on with side of Kagome's chest. Using his forearms, he pushed Kagome's breasts together and buried his head into her cleavage. Breathing in her hearty aroma, Sesshoumaru kissed and relished in her scent.

"I've been wanting this for so long," Sesshoumaru confessed, although he was a bit mumbled.

"I know," Kagome sighed in response. Her small hands clasped the blankets beside her.

Removing himself from her chest, Sesshoumaru reached over to his night stand. Opening the drawer, his hand began to dig around for something. Kagome looked at him quizzically. Her breaths started coming out in short pants. Sesshoumaru moved up, his hand still searching around in the drawer, and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome giggled seductively and ran her hands over his strong shoulders and arms.

"You know what I love about missionary position?" Sesshoumaru asked as he found what he was looking for, tucked it in his hand, and closed the drawer.

Kagome shook her head.

"I get to flex for you. You seem to have some obsession with my muscles," Sesshoumaru chuckled as he flexed again, feeling Kagome shiver.

"Well, you seem to have some obsession with breasts," Kagome countered, having troubles breathing. Okay, now he was just moving his muscles on purpose!

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he held a foil packet up so that he could look the little black writing on it; the expiration date.

"Mmm, still good," Sesshoumaru commented as he flashed Kagome a slow smile.

Kagome blushed and her heart rate increased again. Never breaking eye contact, Sesshoumaru put the top of the foil packet between his teeth and tore it open. Taking the rubber out, and throwing the foil packet to the ground, Sesshoumaru got up on his knees a bit so he could securely roll their protection in place.

Position himself over Kagome again he stared into her eyes.

"Better safe than sorry," Sesshoumaru murmured to her. Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru smiled down to her and bent down to kiss her softly. The kiss continued gently as Sesshoumaru began to push himself inside of the woman he began to realize was the love of his life.

Sesshoumaru tried not to make her anxious. He kept going in at the same pace, even though he wanted to plough into her ferociously. Kagome gasped at every new sensation and twisted this way and that when his cock rubbed a muscled particularly sensitive. Being so enthralled in this new experience, Kagome didn't feel any pain when Sesshoumaru finally broke through her maidenhead and settled inside of her fully.

Sesshoumaru remained still for a moment, making sure Kagome was fine. He wanted her first time to be as pleasurable as possible. Pulling back had proved to be difficult due to Kagome's tight inner muscles clamping down on him strongly. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"For the love of Kami, woman. Could you possibly get any tighter?" Sesshoumaru grunted, pulling out of her slowly.

Sesshoumaru started to push back in again, going faster this time. As if to answer his question, Kagome flexed her muscles in her lower half and Sesshoumaru let out a loud groaned.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly.

Going out on a limb, Sesshoumaru started to quicken his pace, his piston-like hips getting harder in their thrusts. Kagome started to groaned and claw at his black and shoulders.

"Oh yes," Kagome gasped. "Keep going."

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned down to kiss Kagome fully on the lips. Faster and harder, Sesshoumaru began to hump at Kagome's cunt with more vigor, eliciting arousing moans and breathless gasping. Grasping her hips firmly, Sesshoumaru tilted them up, allowing himself to slip into her deeper.

Acting on reflex, Kagome's hips began to move with his, looking for more delicious friction.

"That's it, Kagome. Move with me," Sesshoumaru grunted softly into her ear.

Feeling the end approaching all too quickly, Sesshoumaru let his head fall down to rest on Kagome's damp shoulder. Kagome felt a weird feeling pulsing through her abdomen, a tension that needed to be broken.

"Sesshoumaru, oh please, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome begged, knowing he would be able to release the tension.

Increasing to inhuman speeds, Sesshoumaru moved within Kagome, making the tension build, and build, and build until it all blew up.

"Oh yes! Oh Sesshoumaru!" Kagome moaned as she arched off the bed and rubbed against Sesshoumaru. White hot needles seemed to have pierced her skin in the most pleasurable ways and her toes curled under in a sign of utter lack of control.

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as well as slowly lowered himself on top of Kagome so he could ride out his orgasm comfortably.

Coming back to reality, Kagome realized Sesshoumaru's breath was uneven against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him even tighter against her.

"That was so...indescribable," Kagome hummed. "Is it always like that?"

"No, Kagome. It's not," Sesshoumaru answered truthfully. Pulling back and looking down into her confused eyes, he finished answering. "It gets even better."

(~^-^)(^-^~)

The next morning found Kagome and Sesshoumaru down in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"So what are we doing today, Gov'na?" Kagome asked, as she scooped a spoonful of the sugary cereal into her mouth. Absentmindedly, she tugged on the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Sesshoumaru's shirts that said Tokyo University across the chest.

"Well, we don't need to pick Rin up at any _specific_ time, so I figured that you would be in a repeat performance from last night," Sesshoumaru finished and pushed his empty bowl aside.

Kagome grinned at him slyly and pushed her now empty bowl away.

"Are you trying to corrupt my innocence?" Kagome asked in mock shock.

"You were never innocent," Sesshoumaru supplied as he kissed at her neck.

Standing up from the island in the middle of the kitchen, Kagome made a mad dash for the stairs. Sesshoumaru followed, right behind her.

Kagome giggled.

"That's where you're wrong, buddy! The judge decided that I _was_ innocent!"


End file.
